Festina Lente
by King in Yellow
Summary: Judy thought getting Nick to propose was difficult, but it was easy compared with planning a wedding. Offers of 'help' from friends don't make life any easier. Their relationship is strained as police work continues and Nick and Judy butt heads over how to deal with a new street drug, referred to as wilde. Follows When the Ship Comes In within the Who Do You Trust continuity.
1. Wedding Bell Blues

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Wedding Bell Blues, written by Laura Nyro, became a hit for The 5th Dimension. It's not the title I'm trying to remember. I'm trying to recall a 1950s Doo Wop tune, but not getting it. Maybe it'll come back for a later chapter title.

 **Wedding Bell Blues  
**

Ben Clawhauser smiled broadly as Nick and Judy entered the First together. "Welcome home, Your Honor."

"Not 'Your Honor' any more, you know that," Nick reminded him. "And Judy and I have news, we're–"

"Engaged."

"It's that obvious? How did you–"

"Judy texted me this morning with the news."

The fox stared at the bunny, "You texted him?"

"That's what he just said. He's the only animal I've told."

"Not even your mom and dad? Ah, but why should you call them? Call Ben and he'll see everyone in the world gets the message."

"That's not fair," Clawhauser pouted. "I've only sent the news out to everyone at the First... And some dispatchers at the other precincts. I mean, Judy didn't say it was a secret. But honest, I only sent it out to maybe two hundred, two hundred fifty animals – tops. If everyone knows you're getting married, one of them is a gossip. Meanwhile," he turned the open box of doughnuts on his desk toward them and pushed it over in invitation, "have a doughnut. Congratulations."

Judy picked a doughnut with vanilla frosting and blue star sprinkles, "Thanks. Of course a lot of officers have known Nick and I would get married before Nick did. I have no idea why it took him so long to realize he loved me madly."

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't want to hear it," the fox muttered, selecting a maple-glazed cream-filled from the offered box.

She stared up at him, her large violet eyes looking like they wanted to cry. "You... You don't want to marry me?"

He started to chuckle, "Damn it, Judy, would you stop looking so adorable when I'm trying to pretend I'm upset with you?"

She laughed and hugged him, "Sorry. Just too happy at the moment to pretend to argue. We'll have a real argument soon enough." She then brushed vanilla frosting off his jacket. "Sorry."

"So, when are you getting married?" Clawhauser asked.

"How about you try to not start a real argument between us right this minute?" suggested Nick.

"Oops, uh, Alces said to report to him as soon as you got here."

Alce's door was open. Nick gave a polite knock on the frame to alert the moose they were there. He looked up from the report he was reading. "Come in. Close the door behind you. Sit." He remained silent as they followed his orders. He remained silent for a moment after they had sat. Judy and Nick both had the feeling he was looking for the words to say something difficult. He finally cleared his throat, "All of my officers are 'special'. Some are more special than others, I–"

"Excuse me," Judy asked, "but, uh, by 'special' do you mean 'special good', or 'special bad'?"

"Yes. Now, according to Clawhauser the two of you are planning to get married."

Judy nodded yes.

Alces took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay... Here's the problem. According to the Police Manual married officers are not to serve as partners. It's an old rule. I can figure out a few reasons they may have put it in the regulations, but frankly there've never been that many married officers that it's been much of an issue. I've never had a married couple under me. And the few I've heard about probably needed a break from each other and didn't want to be together twenty-four seven–"

"But Nick and I–" Judy protested.

"Speak for yourself," the moose told her. "You're going to say the two of you want to stay partners. I doubt you've asked him his opinion, but I suspect he'll agree with you... Hell, he's smart enough he'd say he agreed even if he didn't just to keep a fight from happening. And regulation is why I called you in, it's not like this is my whim. When are you planning to get married?"

"We haven't set a date," Nick told him.

Judy suggested, "Soon."

"I'm going to suggest you petition the Police Commission to drop the rule. The two of you have more friends in high places than I do, and you can probably get it off the book. Two ideas. One, don't get married until after the rule is dropped. It would make my life easier. I happen to believe regulations are meant to be followed. That's why they're called regulations and not suggestions. Second idea, if you decide to get married before the rule is dropped try to keep the wedding so low key that I can pretend I never heard about it. That way I wouldn't be forced to break you up as partners."

Judy was shocked, "You'd really split us up?"

"That is the rule. Maybe the city didn't want the two married officers killed in an accident and their kids left without a parent. It would be easy to find different partners for both of you – Nyte would gladly take either of you. But I want you together, both because I think the two of you work well together, and because splitting you up would be nothing but pain for me. I'm selfish that way. I don't like big problems."

"Judy and I would be a big problem?"

"That's how I see it. I don't split you up as partners, I catch Hell for not following regulations. I split you up with different partners and I get whining from the two of you for splitting you up and pressure from your friends in high places who want the two of you to be happy together. Oh, final reminder – I'm telling the two of you request the change in regulations. You've got more clout at the top than I have, and I've got enough other things on my desk I don't need to be doing your work for you. Clear?"

"Clear," Nick told him.

"Wilde, words I never expected to say – good to have you back. Hell of a surprise you pulled on the city. Now, you've been out of the loop. Hopps can spend the morning getting you back up to speed on recent cases. Final words before you're out of here, words I suspected I might say, Congratulations on formal engagement. I'm happy for the two of you so long as you don't cause more work for me."

"We'll start calling in favors immediately."

"Good. Go start on it."

"You really haven't told your Mom and Dad," Nick whispered as they left the Captain's office.

"No, I thought we'd tell them when we make a fast trip to Bunnyburrow this weekend."

"We're going to Bunnyburrow this weekend? Why?"

"To tell Mom and Dad we're getting married, obviously."

"Earth to Judy. The telephone was invented so you wouldn't have to be in the room when the bomb goes off."

"Mom and Dad will love you."

"They didn't love me when I was there before, and we hadn't even kissed at that point. Now that we're sleeping together they're going to love me? You have told them we're sleeping together? Or were you counting on Susan to fill them in the way my sister ratted me out to my mom?"

"Well, I didn't exactly call up and say, 'Mom, Nick and I are having sex – and I love it!' But she should be able to tell."

"If you haven't told her, straight out, you should assume she and your dad are in denial and refuse to believe their wonderful daughter is sleeping with a fox."

"They'll learn to love you. I did, but you are an acquired taste. It was our fourth or fifth meeting before I fell in love with you at first sight. Mom and Dad have had time to adjust to the fact we love each other. They'll be cool. And we need to start talking wedding." She didn't say it, but both knew the wedding was usually done according to the traditions of the bride's family.

It was a low key day at work. Congratulations from other detectives and officers, both for the engagement and Nick's return to the First took most of their time. Judy filled him in on recent cases at the First. Nyte took the two of them out for lunch at a large diner. Judy and Nick shared a sandwich and Lylah spent most of the time giving them updates on how her own romance had progressed during the recall campaign.

Calls and emails to the Mayor, Police Commissioner, City Manager, and others in positions of power took much of the afternoon. Everyone was sympathetic. Everyone promised to look at the regulations. Some assured the couple the regulations should be changed. But most of the animals they talked with warned them that the city had designed the requirements for amending the police manual to make the process very, very difficult. It had been intended to keep any individual from tweaking it for his own purposes, but it meant even if the Mayor, Commissioner, and Commission all favored the change it would still take time, and multiple votes by the Commission before the change went into effect.

That night Judy reserved a berth in the sleeping car for the late night train to Bunnyburrow on Friday evening. She called her parents and told her to expect her and Nick, and she wanted the two of them to sleep together. Her mother countered with the proposal that she would find a bed large enough for Nick to sleep on, but she didn't want Judy's younger brothers and sisters to think she approved of unmarried couples sleeping together. Judy considered Nick being allowed to sleep under the same roof with her instead of banishing him to the seedy Bungalows as a victory and didn't press the issue.

The next day all detectives on first shift were ordered to stay late for an information session with the in-coming second shift detectives. Judy and Nick tried to ignore the rumors which swirled through the bullpen on the possible topic for the meeting, preferring to wait until they got the correct information.

The staff room was crowded, and relatively noisy. No one was talking loudly but enough animals talking softly still generates a buzz. Two animals entered the room. Judy and Nick recognized detective Parr, a cape buffalo from the Third they had worked with. The antelope in a white lab coat was unfamiliar to them.

"Quiet down!" the second shift Captain bellowed. "This is important."

"We're not sure how important this is," Parr admitted. "How many of you have heard of wilde?"

There was some laughter, with several detectives pointing at Nick.

Parr sighed, "Not him. Hey, Nick."

"Hey yourself. What's this wilde?"

"We're not completely sure. That's what this meeting is about. Now, seriously, how many have heard about something called wilde? What have you heard?"

"I hear it's some new kind of designer drug."

"Word on the street is some new kind of PED."

"Picked up some zebra acting whack a week ago. Lab said it was phencyclidine. He claimed he'd taken wilde."

"Had a tip some possum was selling wilde. Picked him up, what he was peddling was coriander."

A couple other officers added similar tales.

"Okay," Parr assured them. "You pretty much know everything. We can't be sure if there is a new drug out there, but rumors of the damn thing are causing an increase in sales of all kinds of shit being called wilde. Some of it is harmless spice. Some are other drugs, and we're seeing everything called wilde 'cause the stuff is supposed to be expensive so the pushers selling junk can charge a premium."

The antelope spoke, "Based on the fact many of the fakes are sold in a pill form we believe the real drug might come in that form, if it exists. Supposedly it makes the user more aggressive. Rumors are that some athletes take it to play harder. Rumors are that it enhances sex–"

"For him or her?" someone shouted.

"Minds out of the gutter. We aren't even sure it exists. Some of the counterfeits have come with pictures of one of your detectives–"

"Which might indicate one of Nick's enemies trying to smear him," suggested Parr.

"It's a claim you can keep up with a rabbit in bed," someone shouted. Nick tried to see who shouted the suggestion, so he could punch him in the nose later. He couldn't tell who, in the crowd, had made the suggestion. He chalked it up to one of the second shift detectives and not anyone he worked with.

Judy asked a serious question, "The claim it makes the user more aggressive, and putting Nick's picture on it. Does that mean it's connected to the night howler drug in some way?"

The antelope nodded. "That is one hypothesis. Without evidence all we can do it construct hypotheses."

"And that's why we're here," Parr told them. "My partner and I got tossed the assignment of verifying if the stuff is real. You're being asked to keep your ears open. Is this real? Even if there is no wilde the rumor itself is dangerous – who knows what kind of crap the people selling the fake shit may put in their pills. There are bad reactions even when junkies know what they're taking, taking an unknown drug is a danger for anyone around them."

There were several questions, answered by the antelope, and the first shift detectives were dismissed. The cape buffalo came over to talk with Judy and Nick for a moment.

"Congrats on the engagement."

"You heard?" Judy asked.

Nick pointed out, "Well, obviously. I'm guessing the dispatcher at the Third."

"Got it," Parr admitted.

"So, what's with this wilde?" Nick demanded. "As you may have heard, I've been kind of busy lately."

"I've already shared my ignorance to the group. Carson's gut hunches are usually pretty good. He'd put money on the stuff being real, and likes the night howler theory. He's got lead on finding out if the stuff is real... He doesn't want lead on the assignment to chase it down if it's real. His predictions aren't as good as his gut hunches, but if there turns out to be a real wilde, and it's got any connection with night howlers, he's predicting that one of the two of you catch lead on it. He and I wouldn't wish that on our worst enemy. Good luck if he's right."

Judy and Nick heard nothing about wilde that week. Nick needed to catch up on all that had happened since his demotion, re-assignment, and political campaign. There were other investigations to keep them too insanely busy to look at the mystery of wilde.

Judy interrogated her sister on what Susan might have told their mom and dad. Suze claimed she had mostly spoken with her parents about classes. Her opinion was that after Judy's failed proposal made the news Stu and Bonnie should have expected Judy and Nick to get married, and assumed they were having sex.

"Why?" asked Judy.

"Why what?"

"Why would they assume Nick and I are having sex and going to get married?"

"You're their daughter. You aren't going to be proposing to a male unless you're going to marry him. And you went off to the evil city, lost your mind and started chasing a fox. And once you caught him, you... They must have figured it out."

"Nick's guess is that if they haven't been told, point blank, then they're probably in denial."

Judy's sister thought for a moment. "He could be right. Have you told them?"

"No, Nick and I are going to Bunnyburrow this weekend to break the news. Um... Actually, I did tell Mom we were sleeping together."

"How did she take it? Are you scared?"

"A little," admitted Judy. "I guess she took it okay. I said I wanted to sleep with Nick while we were there this weekend, and she told me it wasn't going to happen, but she agreed Nick could stay instead of exiling him to the Bungalows."

Nick could tell Judy was nervous as they boarded the train Friday evening. He hoped his own anxiety didn't show. Apparently he managed the feat.

"How can you be so calm?" demanded Judy.

"Lifetime of practice," he explained. "You never let the other animal smell fear if you're pulling a con. And second, and most important, they're not my parents. Remember how nervous I was when I took you to see my mother? Just remember, your mom and dad love you and want the best for you... Maybe it's not a good idea to hold that thought. I strongly suspect that they won't consider me what's best for you."

"Could you find something more positive to say?"

"Not under the circumstances."

"Well, try. I want this wedding to be perfect. And no matter how small and unimportant your role in the wedding is, you need to contribute."

"Perfect wedding? Bad idea."

"Why?"

"It's all downhill from perfection. If the wedding is a disaster life gets better from there."

It would be a very short visit to Bunnyburrow. They left Friday evening, arrived early Saturday morning, and would leave Sunday night. Nick partly wondered if it was even worth the travel time for such a short trip, but Judy wanted to tell her parents the news in person. On the other hand Nick appreciated the fact it was scheduled as a short trip. On the off chance that things went horribly, horribly wrong he appreciated the fact they'd clear out of Bunnyburrow before the honorable citizens could collect a sufficient number of pitchforks and torches to organize a decent angry mob. At least Nick assumed that pitchforks were no longer a common farm implement that they would be buried so far back in an old shed, or forgotten entirely, that it would take a three or four days for the townsfolk to organize an unruly mob and come after him.

Judy had trouble sleeping on the train. She wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted her family to love Nick. She wanted Nick to love her family. And she wanted the most beautiful wedding ever... Perhaps the most beautiful wedding ever was asking too much. As long as it was in the top ten beautiful weddings in history she could be happy.

The tension at the train station was not quite as bad as it had been on Nick's first trip to Bunnyburrow. Nick was extremely pleased by how hard Stu and Bonnie were trying to accept him. For Judy, what came through most clearly was how much of a struggle it was for her mom and dad.

Judy showed her ring to her mother, "It's a traditional ring from one of the species that's in the Sahel. Nick bought it for me when he was sent there."

"I, uh, didn't know it was a traditional engagement ring," the fox explained. "And when we found out... Judy leaves out the part where it was only to be given after her father approved of the marriage."

"So Stu can call off the marriage?" Bonnie asked – far too eagerly in Judy's imagination.

"Mom!" Judy protested, "Old tradition. And you probably needed to provide a dowry – like three baskets of persimmons and a dozen chickens or something."

"I don't need any persimmons," Nick assured Stu, "and my landlord would object if I brought in chickens. But I am hoping for Judy's paw in marriage."

They all looked at Stu. Stu felt uncomfortable as the center of attention. He wondered if Bonnie wanted him to say no. He suspected Judy would not accept 'no', and that, in the great scheme of things, his opinion really didn't matter. "Um... I... Um... I just want Judy to be happy, will you make her happy?"

"I'll do my best," promised Nick.

"He does," Judy assured her parents, giving Nick an enthusiastic hug.

Two days was not enough time for Stu and Bonnie to become happy with the idea of Nick marrying Judy. Nick wasn't certain if they'd ever be truly happy with the idea, but he could see them trying to accept him as best they could, and he appreciated that even though their discomfort made him uncomfortable. The good news, in his mind, was that after a wedding in Bunnyburrow he and Judy would live in Zootopia and perhaps he could stay there when Judy went back to Bunnyburrow to see her family.

While Nick saw that Bonnie and Stu were trying to accept him, Judy only saw the fact they were not comfortable around the fox. She wanted them to be as happy about her marriage as she felt herself and was discouraged by reality.

* * *

Judy seemed subdued as they took the train back to Zootopia.

Nick put an arm around her, "What's up, Fluff? You look lower than Finnick's bank account."

"I... I don't want to be married in Bunnyburrow."

"What?"

"I don't want the wedding ceremony in Bunnyburrow."

"Isn't it usually the bride's choice?"

"Fine, but... You didn't pick up the problems my family had with you?"

"I picked up the fact they were trying to accept me. Hey, it's not like we'll live in Bunnyburrow or anything. We show up, there's the wedding, and we leave. We're back to Bunnyburrow for vacation every now and then – Harvest End if we're not working. The point is for the bride to be happy. It's her day."

"Well, if it's my day I want to get married where I don't have to feel stressed out. I want a place where I don't have to invite a ton of family members half of whom don't really want to attend."

"And if we don't have the wedding in Bunnyburrow I'm the villain with your family."

"Huh?"

"They think I told you not to get married in Bunnyburrow... Like you'd listen to me."

"I always listen to you. And it's my choice. I'm not comfortable."

"You always listen to me?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. "And let's face it, I am the reason you're not comfortable. If you were marrying some rabbit you wouldn't feel uncomfortable."

"I'd feel very uncomfortable marrying a rabbit in Bunnyburrow when I'm madly in love with a handsome fox..." Judy fell silent for a minute. "I'll call Mom. I'll tell her you want the wedding to be in Bunnyburrow but I don't. I think she'll be relieved and happy. She may say something about, 'Oh, you should have it here,' but I predict she won't argue hard."

"And if she does?"

"Maybe I'll reconsider... Nick? Do you really want to get married in Bunnyburrow, honestly?"

The fox sighed, "Honestly? On a one to ten scale of _not_ wanting to get married in Bunnyburrow I'm a six. But on the same scale for not wanting to get blamed if we don't, I'm at nine. I'd rather be married there than hated there."

"I love you, and I don't want you getting blamed. But it's my day and I don't need the stress. I'll tell mom it's my idea... I might make you more enthusiastic in your support for Bunnyburrow than you really feel. If she asks, you really wanted to get married in Bunnyburrow, okay? I mean, you said you really did prefer that to having people think you twisted my arm."

"Anyone who knows you knows Judy Hopps does what Judy Hopps wants and doesn't listen to anyone else."

"Not anymore. New rule. I want us both to be happy. And if you don't like the rule, learn to live with it."


	2. Mother Dear I'm Writing You

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

The problem with contemporary songs is how quickly they become out-of-date. 1939, and a popular hit in England was, We're Going to Hang Out the Washing on the Siegfried Line, whose jaunty lyrics celebrated how fast the Brits would whip that Hitler chap. Several artists covered/modified the song. It was pre-Dunkirk. Suspect not many copies sold after Dunkirk. The Nazis, on the other hand, got a kick out of it and produced a couple parody versions they included in propaganda broadcasts to England. The Brits may have reached the line in 1945 as Germany collapsed under Russia's destruction of Berlin.

 **Mother Dear I'm Writing You from Somewhere in France, Hoping to Find You Well  
**

After their return from Bunnyburrow Judy and Nick spent much of Monday morning and early afternoon at body shops, looking for a large red truck with damage consistent with a hit-and-run.

"So, what did your mom say when you told her we were going to get married?" Judy asked Nick as they ate lunch.

"Actually, I haven't called her yet."

"You made one of the most important decisions of your life and haven't told you mom yet?"

"I've been kind of busy. Maybe Ben called her."

"You've been too busy to call your mom?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Judy raised her eyes to the heavens, and gave an imploring look of, 'Why did I fall in love with this fox?' And in a moment of revelation she realized, "All males are pretty much clueless, aren't they?"

"Yep," agreed Nick.

A garage they had contacted in the morning called in the late afternoon to report a truck matching the description of the vehicle they wanted had come in for body work. They spent the rest of the day going over the truck for evidence and called the police garage to impound the vehicle.

After dropping off what they had gleaned from the truck at the forensics lab Judy bought ingredients for a salad and Nick purchased a take-out pizza. They went to his apartment and after eating dinner Judy ordered, "Call your mom now. I know she'll be happier with the news than my mother."

"You're sure of that?"

Eleanor Wilde picked up on the fifth ring. "Nick?"

"Hey Mom, Judy ordered me to give you a call."

"She ordered you?"

"Yep. She's a bossy little thing." Nick grinned at Judy, who gave him an exasperated look. "Now, a few months ago you suggested I should propose to her. Do you really want your only son to marry someone like that?"

"Nicholas Wilde, I told you not to lead that sweet rabbit on, she obviously loves you very much and... She's there right now and you are teasing her aren't you?"

" _Moi?_ I wouldn't dare tease her. She's a tough little thing and would beat me up if I tried."

"Now I know she's there. Put her on the line if you don't have anything nice to say about her."

"You do realize they don't have lines any more don't you? Everyone has cell phones."

"You are changing the subject. And you know we have lines here in Fox Ridge. Are you tired of teasing her and so you decided to vex your old mother also?"

"No, called to make sure you haven't changed your mind. You really think I should propose to her?"

"Now you're being cruel."

That was apparently Judy's opinion as well. She got off the couch and stood a few feet in front of Nick, then began to slowly unbutton her uniform.

"Nick? Are you still there?"

"Uh, sorry, Mom. Mind just wandered a little."

"You almost never call without good reason. Are you finally going to propose?"

"You heard she proposed to me didn't you? Epic fail on that."

"Nicholas Wilde, answer my question!"

Judy turned her back toward Nick, and slowly pulled off the unbuttoned shirt. Then she leaned forward and wiggled her bunny tail at the drooling fox.

"Sorry Mom, got to–"

"Answer me!"

"Too late. I proposed to her last week. Got to go."

"No you don't. She accepted, of course."

"Of course, now I need to–"

"So when is the wedding? It will be in Bunnyburrow, I imagine. Give me the date so–"

"Don't have a date set. Judy doesn't want Bunnyburrow."

Judy looked over her shoulder and pouted slightly, then gave Nick a sexy wink.

"Doesn't want a wedding in Bunnyburrow? Why not?"

"Long story, Mom. Explain later. We don't have a date or place. Goodbye." Nick said in a rush, and disconnected.

"You were rather abrupt with your Mom," Judy told him, as she picked her shirt up off the floor and put it back on.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't understand."

Judy grinned. "You were saying terrible things about me to your Mom," she reminded him as she buttoned her shirt. "You called me a bossy little thing, remember? It's not nice to tease."

"Get over here," he growled.

"No."

He stood, and she ran. The apartment was small, but Judy was quick. She was trying to decide where to let him catch her when there was a crash followed by a thud.

Judy turned around, Nick lay on the floor, holding his leg, his face contorted with a grimace of pain. The coffee table had been knocked askew. She ran to him, "Nick, are you okay? I'm sorry, I–"

He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. "Got you!" he gloated.

"You, you faker!" she protested, struggling in his arms.

"If you don't want me holding you, I'll let you go and you can go back to your apartment. But if your plan was to end up in my arms then you should stop wiggling around and kiss me."

She stopped struggling and kissed him. It was a long kiss, the second even longer. Half way through the third his phone rang.

Judy broke the kiss. "Your phone," she told him, stating the obvious.

"Ignore it," he suggested.

"It might be important."

Nick growled, "You're important," and tried to resume the kiss. He managed to kiss her cheek, since her head was turned to look in the direction of the the phone. He had dropped it on a couch cushion and the face was visible. "It's your mom."

"This is your fault," he muttered and moved to the couch to pick up the phone. "Yes?"

"You said you and Judy don't have a date or location for the wedding?"

"True, and I said I'd explain later... Judy and were practicing for our honeymoon and–"

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "Nicholas!" Eleanor warned.

"Just kidding. We're fully dressed. If Nancy rang the doorbell this minute and begged me to babysit Joshua we could bring in your grandchild without a hint of embarrassment. We are both totally respectable." With his free handed he patted his side, an invitation for Judy to stretch out with him on the couch. "You really need a date to put on the calendar tonight?"

Eleanor sighed, "No. Charles was in the room. When I told him that you had set no plans for a wedding venue he suggested you consider Fox Ridge."

"Get married in Fox Ridge? Uncle Charlie wants us to get married at Fox Ridge?" Nick asked in disbelief. He felt a movement at his side and glanced down to see Judy nodding her head 'yes'. "Hold on, Mom. I'll get back to you in a minute after I talk with Judy. She seems to be under the impression it's a good idea and I'm wildly suspicious of someone's motives."

"Hers?"

"No, Uncle Charlie's. Call you back in a sec. Bye."

After he hung up Judy exclaimed, "There are some pretty spots around Fox Ridge, and we could keep it small."

"Uncle Charlie hates you."

"He made the offer for our wedding there. That was what you said. Fox Ridge is far enough away that Alces would love it! I mean, he could pretend he didn't know we were married. He said that would make life easier for him until the regulations were changed."

"Uncle Charlie may have made the offer, but I'm sure he was doing it for himself and not for us. It has to be a publicity gimmick of some kind. He's pitching rebuilding Fox Ridge as a reality show to the networks and getting our wedding there would get media attention."

"And no matter how much you don't care for your Uncle you still care for Fox Ridge. Your Mom lives there and your ancestors were like a founding family or something. You wouldn't be doing it for your Uncle, the wedding would be for your mother and the town."

"I appreciate the fact you are supportive. I love my mother... most of the time. And I want Fox Ridge to make a comeback. But I won't use you in a publicity stunt. I asked you to marry me because I love you and I want us to be together. I won't have it used for television ratings."

"Even if I don't object?"

"New rules were we're both supposed to be happy remember. Your rules, remember?"

"You got a problem with the new rule?"

"Uh... No. I happen to think it's a great rule. It was a very wise rabbit who came up with it."

"That's right, Mister Wilde. And I told my mom you were supportive of getting married in Bunnyburrow. You be sure to tell your mother and uncle that I was open to a wedding in Fox Ridge."

"You're just open to marriage soon," Nick chuckled. "If I suggested we run down to City Hall right this minute and have a judge do the wedding we'd be out the door in ten seconds."

"No we wouldn't," she assured him. "Registrar's office closed at six. It won't open again until nine tomorrow morning... But if we show up before eight we should be first in line."

"Are you serious?"

"About the times? Yes, but you know when the city offices open. Get married tomorrow in a judge's chambers? No, we can do better. Now call your mom back and say we aren't getting married in Fox Ridge – even though the rabbit you love with all your heart and soul would be happy to follow you to the ends of the earth and get married wherever you wish."

"Ends of the earth... I wonder about–"

"No. Now call your Mom. Oh, if your uncle wants us to go to Fox Ridge and do something besides get married to help get publicity I'm willing to do it. I want you happy. And maybe it would improve his view of other species."

"I doubt anything will improve his opinion of other species, but it couldn't hurt. And if it helped Fox Ridge... Have I told you I love you within the last five minutes?"

"Yes, but it was while we were kissing on the floor. That was four and a half minutes ago and I'm almost due for another reminder."

He leered at her, "Oh, I'm really going to show you how much I–"

"Call your mom first," she ordered.

"But–"

"You promised to call her back. And you don't want her calling you back while you're showing me how much you love me."


	3. The Greatest Show on Earth

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

 **Proudly Presenting, the Greatest Show on Earth!**

Tuesday morning, and Judy had been restless through the night. She was usually out of bed first when they slept together, but this morning Nick slipped out of bed and let her rest a little longer. Breakfast was almost ready when a rabbit stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "It is wonderful to have a male with some knowledge of the kitchen."

"Years of being a bachelor will do that. Or teach a male how to nuke a breakfast sandwich in a microwave. You slept lousy, didn't you?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you."

"Worried about the wedding?"

"Sort of... You know what's funny?"

"Comedians? Believing fortune cookies? Professional wrestling?"

"No... Well, comedians maybe. Last night I was thinking how wonderful it was to have you sleeping beside me. I mean, if someone had told me, when I moved to Zootopia, that I'd be in bed with a fox. No way! Impossible. I'd never dream of being in bed with a fox. Or, if I had the dream, I know I'd have been all tied up."

Nick looked thoughtful, "Really, you're into kinky?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just said you dreamed about being bound and helpless as some muscular fox took–"

"I said no such thing!"

"Yes you did. You said you dreamed about–"

"You are being more of a pain than usual. You know exactly what I meant. I said foxes were my worst nightmare. I could not have predicted falling in love with a fox."

Nick grinned. "Breakfast in three minutes."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"I said I'd have never imagined being in bed with a fox. Did you ever imagine being in bed with a rabbit?"

"Well, yes."

"Really? You dreamed about falling in love with a rabbit? That's so romantic."

"Not really," he said, serving her breakfast. "And I didn't say anything about love. Adolescent males dream about making it with just about every species. I don't think rabbits were in my top fifty. Maybe a doe came in around fifty-seven."

"Now you're just being mean."

"No, like I said, just a hormonally charged adolescent male. I think we established that you had more serious relationships in high school than I had in my life before meeting you. Eric, Truckie and I were always at the unpopular animals lunch table in the cafeteria. Would you feel better if I told you rabbits were definitely above elephants on my fantasy sex list?"

"No it wouldn't. I asked a serious question, I said I never imagined falling in love with a fox, and then I discovered you're wonderful. You'll make me reconsider. Elephants? Seriously?"

"You were never a teen male. And I never wrote an actual list. And elephants would not have been on it if I had. Most of my fantasies would have been with canid females. But there was rabbit porn around and I might have considered a rabbit – if we're talking fantasy. The only rabbit I remember in our school was a buck who played on the football team and wouldn't have said 'hi' to us foxes at the nerd table if he even knew where it was."

Judy and Nick started to look over the material on wilde Tuesday morning, but were handed a homicide assignment before they'd finished looking at the information on the rumored drug. The body of the female wolf had been discovered by her husband, who had stopped to see why she didn't answer her phone.

"Look's like a break-in and burglary," was the opinion of officer Wolfard, who was outside the home when they arrived. He looked at Judy, "Congrats on your engagement." He glanced at Nick and gave a mock growl, "You hurt her and you're in a heap of trouble. She's got a lot of friends in the department."

"And I don't?" Nick asked in feigned alarm.

"Not if you hurt her," Wolfard grinned. He sighed, "Ugly crime scene. I know, they all are. This one's really bad." He led them in.

The coroner's office had not removed the body. The beating had been brutal.

"Found the murder weapon?"

"No. Backdoor shows forced entry. Signs of robbery. We won't have the husband try and list what was taken until you look for evidence."

"Got his initial statement?"

"I don't. Krumpanski took it. He's watching the back." It was the best place to stick Krumpanski, who was too large to fit into the house.

It appeared the murder weapon had been a hammer, or similar tool. A pane of glass on the window on the back door had been carefully cut - allowing access to the deadbolt.

"Why use a glass cutter, it takes more time," Nick stated. "If you've got a hammer just break the glass."

"Call it female intuition, but I'm guessing something in the husband's story will not make sense."

"You're just saying that because you think no husbands make sense. You really sure you want to marry me?"

"Yes. But a female has about ten times more chance of being killed by a husband, ex-husband, and current or ex-boyfriend than by a random stranger."

"And you're really sure you want to marry me?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Nick." Judy paused in thought for a moment, then asked hesitantly, "There's a dead body in another room. Are we being morbid to kid around? Are we callous?"

The fox shrugged. "Being part of the ZPD means dealing with bad situations. There are hundreds of tragedies every day in the city – some worse than this. If we're going to be depressed whenever anyone is sick, or injured, or killed we'll never have lives of our own. We're not making fun of the victim. We're talking about our future and... Maybe joking is our way of dealing with the unpleasant part of our jobs. No, we're not morbid. We love each other. And we have a job to do, to try and find her killer."

"I love you. Let's dust for prints."

"Love you too."

Only two sets of paw prints on the back door. Wolf prints. Presumably the prints of the husband and wife, but they were photographed for evidence.

"Perp kept his paws covered," Nick remarked.

"But husband wouldn't have to," commented Judy.

"Can we get the evidence before we charge him, please?"

"I'm just saying, don't assume the murderer needed to wear gloves."

There was no joking as they photographed the body and room where the body lay. It appeared evident from the amount of blood the murder had taken place there. They found two different sets of paw prints, besides those they had photographed at the back door. There was no way to tell when they had been left. One set of prints appeared much larger than the others. They couldn't tell how recent they were, but at several places the two more familiar sets of prints appeared to be on top the two unfamiliar sets.

"A wolf should have smelled a stranger," Judy reminded Nick.

"Probably," agreed Nick. "Perhaps she did."

"Should be more signs that she put up a struggle."

Nick agreed, but said nothing. 'Should be' represented circumstantial evidence which wouldn't convince a jury. He put, 'Did your wife have a cold?' on the list of questions to ask the husband to see if something could have interfered with her nose..

Two rooms looked like they had been rifled for valuables. A discarded jewelry box lay on the bedroom floor. They took more pictures and planned to bring the husband back to try and list anything missing.

The animals from the coroner's office arrived and removed the body. "Ask Doc Wheeler to put a rush on this, please," requested Nick.

"The office sets it's own schedule," the elk sniffed.

"Tell him Nick Wilde made the request. And tell him you blew me off."

The fox's suggestion made the elk decide to mention the request to the hamster, and made him fairly sure he wouldn't mention his response to the detective. He didn't pay much attention to politics, but the name Nick Wilde sounded familiar.

"A lot of blood," Nick remarked after they finished their print work. "Had to splatter the killer. If it was the husband we can assume he cleaned up before going to work. We should–"

Judy waved the spray bottle of luminol in front of his face, she was already prepared.

They closed the bathroom door, luminol works in the dark. The shower stall lit up brightly, too brightly. Judy was tempted to swear, but lacked experience and the proper vocabulary. "Darn."

"What's happening?"

"There are things that make luminol glow besides blood – including a couple commercial cleansers."

"How do you know–"

"Apparently I paid more attention in class than a fox I know. Look around for the tub and tile cleaner."

Nick discovered the spray bottle. It was almost empty, the second of a three pack.

"He must have been using it for months to get a result like that," Judy mused. "First degree planning."

"Or she happened to like it and bought it. Maybe it was on sale."

"Want to put a small wager on the husband's innocence?"

"No. But one of us has to keep a clear head and consider if there might be other suspects.

Judy and Nick finished what they could and got the husband's initial statement from officer Krumpanski. Changes in details when the rabbit and fox questioned the husband might be items he had missed in his initial shock, or could be contradictions which pointed to serious holes in his story.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart was still adjusting to the new City Manger form of government. He no longer had an assistant mayor to dump the majority of his work onto, instead those duties were now the City Manager's job. The office of his personal assistant/office manager had assumed greater importance for the duties the Mayor continued to hold. Lionheart had wisely consulted with his wife before staffing the position. He had considered offering the post to Elsa Adamson.

His wife had rejected the idea. The real reason for the objection had not been stated. Elsa was too attractive, in the opinion of Lionheart's wife. The stated object had been Elsa made more as head of her consulting firm than the city would pay. "And remember, Dear," she told her husband. "The recall was based on a charge of needing more diversity in City Hall. You shouldn't hire a lioness. Let me find an office manager for you."

The mayor listened to his wife. Actually it appeared to be trait common to most male lions. Some argued that it meant lions were better at listening to females, period. Others argued it reflected the fact it was simply a bad idea for anyone to try and argue with a lioness.

Regardless of the motivation for listening to his wife, Lionheart scowled at the small sitting at a pedestal near his desk. Cecil Waterbottom had taught math, statistics, and economics at the most prestigious boarding school for the children of wealthy smalls until fired from his post after years of angry parents complaining that the rat only graded on student performance and needed to adjust scores based on the size of parents' incomes. If Waterbottom had ever had a sense of humor it had been eroded by age seven over the constant teasing over his name.

While Cecil's stenographic skills were poor he was too efficient at every other part of his job for Lionheart to fire him. Leodore grew philosophical and hoped he would learn to appreciate the rat's good points. After all, if the letters the rat typed up weren't exactly as the mayor had dictated them they always said what the lion had intended to say, and were usually worded better than the lion had dictated. At the end of their morning discussion of the Mayor's schedule Lionheart asked, "Did you hear that Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are getting married?"

"I heard such a rumor. It seemed a bit too much like gossip for me to pay attention, Sir."

"There is no romance in your soul, is there?"

"Rumors should be avoided in the pursuit of truth. Even were the story true they are an interspecies couple. I find that unnatural. An interest in animals in an unnatural relationship appears evidence of a prurient nature."

"You have no imagination, do you?"

"Thank you. I've done my best to exterminate any impulse towards imagination."

Leodore shook his head softly, "Well, it is true. Nick called me the other day and asked about... That doesn't matter, a minor issue with the police department manual. The point is that they are getting married and the city owes a great debt to those two, and–"

 _"Not to mention your position as mayor,"_ the rat thought, but wisely said nothing.

"should do something for them. Now, I believe that, in my position as mayor I can officiate at a wedding–"

"That is correct. Section three, paragraph twelve of–"

"Uh, exactly... So call the stadiums... Gazelle!"

"I am to call the stadiums gazelle?"

"No, after you find a suitable stadium which wants to host the wedding of the decade, call Gazelle and ask if she wants to perform at half-time. She loves what Nick and Hopps did for the city and will probably waive any fee."

"Uh, Sir? I do not believe weddings have half-times."

"They do when I'm officiating and Gazelle is the half-time performer."

"Sir? It is customary for the bride and her family to select the location of the wedding."

Lionheart frowned, "Married out in... wherever that is she came from rather than here with a magnificent ceremony?"

"I believe it is traditional."

The mayor thought for a minute. "In addition to starting work on the wedding you need to find out what Nick and Judy have planned. Find the date they're planning. A surprise! A surprise wedding here in the city and then they can go have their small ceremony afterward if they want."

"A surprise wedding? You think they would want a wedding they didn't plan themselves?"

"It won't be simply a wedding it will be a celebration, a huge party... Selling tickets would be tacky, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed, Sir."

"Never mind then. But let's keep it quiet until we're ready to send out fifty thousand invitations. Get the date for the wedding today before you look for a stadium."

"Exactly how am I to discover the date without them becoming suspicious. I can't exactly call Detective Hopps and ask."

"Use your imagination! Oh, that's right, you don't have one. Vaughn Wheeler is a friend. He works in the police forensics department. Nick has probably talked with him. He should be able to tell you."

"He was the hamster in the recall election?"

"Right. Smartest small I ever met. Be careful not to give away the surprise when you talk to him."

Waterbottom sighed, even if he possessed an imagination he was not certain if he could invent a story which sounded plausible for what he had just been asked to do.

* * *

Arthur Graytip met with the detectives in a small conference room at the company he worked for.

"You came back to work?" Judy noted.

"Obviously. There was nothing I could do at home."

"You seem terribly calm about the murder."

The wolf shrugged. "My wife and I have had a strained relationship for years. Anyone either of us knows would probably tell you that. You might have already questioned the neighbors and discovered the fact, so I won't lie to you. But divorce seemed too much of a bother. It was easier to continue living together – each of us with our own life."

"Could you go over exactly what happened this morning," Nick requested.

"I made a statement to the officer already."

"Yes, but we'd like to hear it for ourselves, in case we have questions or you've remembered additional details."

"I arose a little after six-thirty, as usual. Jewell was still in bed. I asked her something about needing to get up, she mumbled a request that I call at nine and confirm she was moving. I think she had an appointment for lunch with one of her malefriends, and–"

"Malefriends?"

"I told you, each of us had our own life... Let's see... Cleaned up my breakfast dishes, showered, dressed and out the door at precisely eight-twelve, slightly later than usual–"

"Precisely eight-twelve?"

"The dash clock on my car. I noticed the time and hoped to drive a little faster. Traffic, however, was slow and my usual parking lot was full at eight-thirty-nine, so I had to find another lot this morning, it caused further delay and–"

"How much later?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes. It took an extra eleven minutes to find a lot and an extra fourteen minutes to walk here from the lot. I make punctuality a habit and don't like disruptions to my routine. I called home at nine, before reaching the office, and had no answer. Nor was there an answer at nine-fifteen or nine-thirty. I had work to do and didn't call again. However, a co-worker and I were to drive across town to check out a rental property. I volunteered to drive, if we could make a fast stop at my home – I suspected my wife had left her phone at home, although it would have been completely uncharacteristic. When I saw the body I checked for... It seemed certain she was dead, and called to Hiro to–"

"Hiro?"

"My co-worker. We waited for the police to arrive. I made my statement. Hiro and I checked out the rental property and returned here. Have you discovered if there was a break-in?"

"Did you look around the house at all?"

The wolf thought. "I must have. I would have worried the murderer was still in the house, except her body was cold. Still, the discovery of her body was quite upsetting and my memory of the next few minutes slightly confused. The bedroom looked very disturbed, but that was just a glance. Could she have been killed there? Were there signs of a struggle or robbery?"

"It looked like the room was searched, we would like you to come back with us and see if anything is missing. Can you think of anyone who would wish to harm your wife?"

Graytip shrugged, "Well, if robbery was the motive the killer might not have planned on her being home. If the killer were known to her you might ask the locations of some of her former malefriends at the time of the killing."

Nick asked, "Was you wife suffering from a head cold?"

"Why do you... Oh. I'm not sure. She didn't mention one."

Judy commented, "You used an unusual cleanser in your bathroom."

The wolf shrugged, "Really? My wife heard about it somewhere. We've used it for months now. Does it matter?"

Nick noticed the faintest smile twitching at the wolf's lip. Arthur was pleased they had discovered the inability to gather evidence at the crime scene.

"Do you have a tool box somewhere in the house?"

"There are some... Not a box, there is a plastic bucket with a few tools in the hall closet. You don't think... The killer couldn't have... But maybe if it was a thief looking for..." He shrugged again, and smiled, "Fortunately it isn't my job to find out who murdered my wife – it's yours."

"Can you return to your home with us? We'd like to have you look for anything that's missing."

"No problem, but can you wait fifteen or twenty minutes? I'd like to finish this report."

"Perfect," Nick assured him. "It'll give us time to talk with that Hiro, if he's in the office."

"He should be. Ask the receptionist at the front desk for directions."

"I still think he's guilty," Judy sighed as they headed for the receptionist, "but he gave us some information we need to check."

"I know he's guilty," spat Nick. "Bastard has been planning it for months and thinks he's too smart to get caught. He hopes we suspect him."

"A wise fox once told me not to settle on one suspect too soon, and Graytip claims we have some current and former malefriends to check out."

"Oh, he's going to tell us the truth on anything we can check out. I'll bet money he used the cleanser for months. We could backtrack their purchases. Anything we can't verify – like it was his wife's suggestion to buy it – is a lie. And the phone records will show he attempted the calls he claims he made. He's been planning this for months and thinks he's got his story worked out perfectly, he thinks he's going to get away with murder and doesn't care if we know it. He's betting we can't get enough evidence to convict."

"We still need to look into–"

"You look into the dead ends. There's got to be a hole in his story and I'm going to find it."

Hiro, a tanuki, had little to tell them. Hiro was the regular inspector of rental properties. He went out with different management animals and worked with Arthur Graytip occasionally.

Nick was convinced the wolf wanted the Tanuki present as a witness when the body was found, and asked who scheduled rental property inspections.

The assignment for the visit had come down from higher in the company, and been placed on their calendars the week before. A company van was usually used for inspections, so it was slightly unusual for the wolf to volunteer to use his personal car – but the Tanuki had accepted the explanation that Arthur wanted to detour slightly to see what was happening at home and didn't want to use the company van for a personal trip. The wolf appeared such a conscientious employee it seemed reasonable. The tanuki had been surprised by how far away the wolf was parked that morning, but the lot directly across the street usually filled up and late arrivals frequently found themselves searching for available spots elsewhere.

Nick took a note for the address of the lot where the wolf had parked, to see if there was record of when he arrived. He also planned to check the nearer lot to see when it had filled up.

Hiro could add nothing to what happened at the Graytip residence. Arthur had asked him to wait in the entryway, said it would just take him a minute to find out if his wife was awake, then the wolf had shouted, "Call the police! My wife is dead." The tanuki had moved to the doorway and seen the wolf kneeling by the body. The tanuki had suggested Arthur take the rest of the day off, but he had insisted they complete the inspection and return to work. Hiro summed it up, "I guess we all find our own ways to deal with stress and grief."

Nick felt confident there had been no stress or grief with which the wolf needed to cope.

After the wolf finished his work he invited Nick, "Care to ride back to my home with me? I assume I am a suspect."

"We aren't ruling out anyone at the moment."

"Oh, and care to search my car?"

There was a smug smile on the wolf's muzzle. Any evidence from the murder scene would have been double, and triple bagged in plastic to assure no trace remained in the vehicle. But there was the slightest chance the wolf was making an over-confident bluff, daring the fox to look while the evidence was still there. "Thanks," Nick agreed. "Saves me a court order if you become a suspect." The wolf's laugh told him the evidence was gone, but he looked the vehicle over in case Arthur had made some slip.

Back at the Graytip home the tool bucket appeared untouched in a closet. Nick collected the hammer, feeling confident it was not the murder weapon. The murder weapon would have been purchased with cash at some distant hardware shop, and Arthur had probably never touched it, or the glass cutter, directly with his paws. They had probably rested for weeks in the pocket of some seldom worn jacket in a closet until the wolf needed them.

Jewel's cell phone was in a pile of items dumped from her purse. The wallet had been emptied of cash.

Robbers tended not to go through the wallet for money at the scene of the crime. They take the whole wallet and rifle through the contents later. Someone wanting the murder to look like a robbery might not realize that – but it would mean little in court without hard evidence and could be applied to a unhappy ex-malefriend as well.

"I really don't know all the jewelry my wife owned," the wolf apologized as they contemplated the remains of a jewelry case. I can probably name a few of the pieces she... Let me see if the robber got the second case."

The second jewelry box was in its accustomed place.

"The more valuable stuff was here," the wolf told them, then described half a dozen things he said he thought had been in the looted box. Having too precise a list would have been evidence he had taken them himself after the murder.

In the dining room Arthur commented, "Looks like Jewell got up and had eaten, or was eating, when attacked."

"You said she was still in bed when you left?"

"That's what I said... Odd, there's a napkin missing," he told them pointing at the table. "There were four blue, cloth napkins on the table when I left."

* * *

The autopsy was half complete when the loud speaker in the lab requested, "Doctor Wheeler? An animal from the mayor's office would like you to talk with him immediately."

A squirrel, new to taking notes as the hamster performed the autopsy and looking very uncomfortable, suggested, "Should you stop?"

"No, get on the intercom and say we'll be done when we're done."

The antelope assisting the hamster whispered, "I'll bet five creds he faints before we finish."

"Definitely," Doc Wheeler agreed. "I'm going to guess when we do the brain."

An impatient rat snapped, "I'm from the mayor's office, and my work is important!" when the hamster finally finished, removed scrubs, showered, and dressed before going out to meet his visitor.

"And I work for the ZPD and my work is important," the hamster reminded him coolly.

Waterbottom took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "My apologies. I am not at my best when performing unpleasant duties."

Wheeler shrugged, "No one is. What do you need?"

"A quarter hour of your time, and some privacy. May the city take you out for a cup of coffee?"

"Only if you give me a name first, and exactly how are you connected with the Mayor?"

"Sorry," the rat apologized. "Cecil Waterbottom. Mayor Lionheart's personal assistant." He was grateful the hamster did not giggle at his name or ask if administrative assistant was merely another term for secretary.

As they sat down with their cups Wheeler reminded the rat, "Unpleasant duties?"

"I have been sent by Mayor Lionheart to inquire about details of the nuptials of Detectives Wilde and Hopps."

"That's an unpleasant duty? Why did Leodore send you to ask, why didn't he call me – or Nick? Nick could give him the best information on the subject."

"The Mayor regards it as city business, and it is my duty, as administrative assistant, to handle such responsibilities."

"I don't know how it could be city business. There is no date set, and I don't know who is on the invitation list." Doc Wheeler assumed the Mayor wanted an invitation, and wanted to get the date on his calendar.

The rat hesitated, he would need to reveal more than he wished to obtain the information he needed. "You have a medical degree?" The hamster nodded. "So, you are required to maintain doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"My patients are all dead, and my findings are made available to the police department."

"But if you had a live patient?"

"Could I ask what you are talking about?"

"The Mayor has sort of an idea and... What is your opinion of the Mayor's intellectual capacity?"

"I think Leodore has a good heart and works hard for what he believes is best for Zootopia."

"I didn't ask about your opinion of his heart. I asked your opinion of his head. Candidly."

"Candidly? I believe he makes some mistakes. I don't know anyone who doesn't. Unfortunately, because of his position, when he makes a mistake – like the Night Howler Crisis – it affects the entire city."

"I don't make mistakes," the rat sniffed. "The mayor has an idea that... Will you swear not to reveal what I am about to tell you to Detectives Wilde or Hopps?"

"Why?"

"Mayor Lionheart would like to surprise them."

"A reception or something?"

"Exactly. Will you swear not to reveal his plans to them?"

"Yes."

"It is more of a something. He would like to perform a surprise wedding for them."

There was a moment of silence as the suggestion sank in. "That is a terrible idea!"

"Exactly! Interspecies marriages are wrong and–"

"I have nothing against interspecies relationships. Surprise marriages are wrong. And Nick would hate it!"

"Interspecies relationships are unnatural!"

"I have no time for your prejudices," the hamster said, starting to rise from his chair.

"Please stay. Whatever our rationale, we agree it is a bad idea."

"True," the hamster said, sitting down. "Can you stop it?"

"My job description is to help the Mayor with any request made of me. I may voice an opinion, but as a conscientious employee I must follow directions to the best of my ability. Did you say the detectives have not set a time for their wedding? Perhaps they will decide on a date in the near future, before a large ceremony could be arranged."

Doc Wheeler briefly considered lying to the rat. On the other hand, he preferred to keep lies for emergency use only and Waterbottom could be useful as an uneasy ally. "It really is open at the moment. They might elope next week or decide to wait a year."

"Do they at least have a location?"

"No location. Judy has decided against Bunnyburrow."

"Bunnyburrow?"

"Her home town. I propose that, while we disagree on why Leodore throwing a surprise wedding is a very bad idea, we agree it is a bad idea. Why don't we keep each other informed of plans? Hopefully Leodore's plans will collapse on their own, but I'll do what I can to throw a spanner in the works."

"Spanner in the works?"

"Queer the deal, keep it from happening. Perhaps I can encourage Nick and Judy to set a date in the near future or find another way to keep it from happening."

"You, uh, promised not to reveal the Mayor's plans to the detectives," the rat reminded him nervously.

"You have my word of honor. I will not tell them."

The rat felt somewhat depressed by the bad news from the hamster. He would have preferred the fox and rabbit have firm wedding plans in place. Now it was his unpleasant duty to inform the mayor that the couple had no definite date or location. It would certainly inspire the lion to barrel ahead with his idea for a surprise ceremony - a plan certain to fail, and fail in a spectacular fashion, and the blame would very likely fall on Cecil rather than the Mayor for having the idea in the first place.

* * *

Judy took the phone to the lab for a technician to determine recent calls and voicemails. Nick sat at his desk. There had to be a clue in the parking situation. The times were too exact, no one noticed times that precisely. On paper they looked reasonable, but there must be a lie. He and Judy would drive the route and walk from the parking lot to the office tomorrow. Perhaps the second parking lot had a record of the exact time the wolf parked. An exact time of death might help. Judy had still not returned when Doc Wheeler called.

"Got anything good for me?" the fox begged.

"Define good."

"Exact time of death would be nice."

"Ask to win the lottery - your chances are better. I can't give exact time, I can give you a window."

"How big a window?"

"Bigger than you want, I'm sure. I feel confident the time of death was between seven and seven-thirty. But the margin for error means it could have been between six-thirty and eight-thirty. And I'm guessing that doesn't help you much."

"Nope," sighed Nick. "Anything else?"

"Does the fact she had just eaten breakfast help? She might have even been eating breakfast when killed."

"Doesn't help me that I can see. I'm sure her husband murdered her, but his story is that she was still in bed when he left for work. This wasn't a spur of the moment killing – he was planning it for weeks, maybe months. Smug bastard thinks he–"

"Can you be sure it's the husband?"

"I'm positive. Judy is checking for other suspects, but this guy thinks he's tied everything up so neat we won't get evidence against him. I really want to nail his hide to the wall."

"You sound odd."

Nick managed a nervous laugh, "It may be pride. A hustler doesn't like to be conned. It's why I resent you – you've set me up twice. One of these days, when you least expect it, I'll get back at you."

"Do I get any credit for making that autopsy a priority today? I had other work on my calendar."

"Ummm... Give me three more priority forensic exams and we'll call it even."

"Three? You think I like wading around in the body cavity of a corpse?"

"It's your job. You think I liked running for mayor? That isn't my job."

"Fine, three priorities. But when I do a fourth you owe me."

"How about after three we're even, and you do it because I'm your good buddy?"

"We'll see. Anything new on wedding planning?"

"Not really. At the moment I'm trying to figure out how to break the husband's alibi about parking lots and time. I'll fill you in when there's wedding news."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Yes there are compounds that cause luminol to glow besides blood, and there are some commercial cleaners that contain them. They don't mention that on the program Forensic Files.


	4. A Cup of Coffee, a Sandwich, and You

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

What can I say, I'm a sucker for songs whose lyrics mention coffee. The 1925 A Cup of Coffee, a Sandwich and You by Joseph Meyer, Al Dubin and Billy Rose is an example. It has a simple little message: I don't need the jug of wine and loaf of bread – a cup of coffee and sandwich is enough as long as I have you.

 **A Cup of Coffee, a Sandwich, and You  
**

Judy, as usual, woke up first. She enjoyed a brief quiet time, her head resting on Nick's chest as she listened to him breathe. By turning her head slightly she was able to see the clock on the nightstand, and decided it was time to make coffee. The coffee maker here in Nick's apartment was much nicer than the one she owned. At some point they needed to decide what items they would keep after marriage and what they would give away. And where would they live? Judy loved her larger apartment, but suspected Nick dreaded the thought of moving his record collection. Maybe they would buy a house and start fresh. "Compromise," she reminded herself, "marriage means compromise."

The smell of fresh brewed coffee awakened Nick. He wandered into the kitchen inhaling deeply. "Something smells wonderful."

"Since I've never heard that said of oatmeal I'll assume it's the coffee. It should be ready."

He came up behind her at the stove and put his arms around her, then nuzzled her neck. "No, not coffee... It smells like bunny... I love the smell of bunny in the morning."

Judy giggled, "Is there a time of day you don't like the way I smell?"

"Now that you mention it... No." He continued to nuzzle her neck, and one of his paws began to drift.

"Stop it, or we'll be late for work," she warned.

"Would that be so bad?"

"Yes it would."

"Do you have to reform me completely?" he pouted. "I never had to worry about the clock before."

"And you never had anyone who made coffee for you either."

"Sure I did... At six credits a cup. But the loving brew crafted by your dainty paws is infinitely better than what is served at any coffee shop in the entire city."

"You are very gallant, Mister Wilde," Judy giggled as she served up the oatmeal. "I must think of some way to thank you for the compliment."

"I had a suggestion, remember? But you shot me down – said it would make us late for work."

"You are more... No, I was going to say you are more impossible than usual this morning. But I think this is just your usual level of impossible." A moment later she remembered, "I've lost track. Are we going dancing this Friday or are you playing poker?"

"Poker, at Truckie's. Maybe we can go dancing Saturday?"

"That would be great... I think. A have a couple requests. Is Truckie's wife there while you're playing?"

"Not if she can help it. She takes the kits to see her mother, or sometimes she takes them to a movie and is back before we finish. Why?"

"I'd like to meet her, talk with her. Truckie seems so nice, he's the most normal of your friends. I'd like to know how to keep a fox happy. Maybe she could share the secrets with me."

"You already know how to keep me happy. Truckie normal? I won't tell him you said that, I'm sure he'd feel... Wait a minute, are you wanting to change me?"

"No I love you the way you are. I'm not sure why, but I do. I just want to be sure I make you happy."

"Don't worry. You do, but I'll give Truckie a call and ask if you can meet his family."

"Thanks."

"You said a couple requests?"

"Yes, can you come and watch my football match on Saturday?"

"Sure. Something special?"

"Sort of... Hye was telling me about some place down in the Fourth Ward that might be good for a wedding, and I thought we might go by after the game to see it."

"Okay," he agreed slowly. "And while I'm not opposed to watching you kick around the football you said I should be there to watch the game."

"Um, yeah. If you could sit in the stands with Tom and tell him how wonderful it is to be engaged, Hye would appreciate it." He sighed, and Judy explained. "She thinks it's about time for him to propose. He's as good at ignoring hints as you were. So maybe hearing how great it is to be engaged will get him thinking about it. Hye says she's going to propose to him in three months if he doesn't come through by then. We, Hye and I, figure that you telling him about how great it will be to get married, and seeing a wedding venue may help."

"You do realize it is against the Code of the Male to help trap one of our brothers, don't you?"

"Marriage is a trap? Think for a minute before you answer that question, Mister Wilde."

He nuzzled his nose against hers. "Marrying you will be the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me," he assured her. "But I chose how to live my life – with the most wonderfullest bunny in the world. I'm just saying maybe Tom should be allowed to decide his own fate."

Judy kissed him, "And you are the most wonderful thing in my life. But some males need a gentle hint to point them in the right direction. And some need to be hit with a big club with a nail in it. Anyway, we'll see the... I think it was an old fire station, but it's been converted to a hall for weddings, birthdays, folk concerts, stuff like that. We'll see it with them, and maybe have dinner. Invite them to do out dancing with us after dinner?"

Nick shrugged, "Okay, if I haven't had my limit to his bad jokes."

* * *

Judy located two wolves whose phone numbers were found in the recent contacts on the cell phone of the murdered Jewell Graytip.

Nick chaffed slightly on accompanying Judy to interview the two, he wanted to revisit the parking lot Arthur Greytip had used yesterday. He felt certain that somewhere in the timing of the morning he could find a clue. There had to have been some sort of a slip somewhere in the husband's overly exact timetable.

The younger of the two wolves freely admitted to being in a relationship with Jewell Graytip. He had no strong alibi for his movements on the morning of her death. Nick, convinced of the husband's guilt, actually saw it as evidence in the wolf's favor. He felt certain that a careful murderer would attempt the strongest possible alibi, and this male seemed truly grief-stricken and, in Nick's mind, incapable of murder.

The older wolf was big, with large enough paws to have made the larger set of prints at the dining room murder scene. His initial response was to deny knowing Mrs. Graytip altogether and ordering the pair from his business. The fact his private number was on her phone, and the threat of a court order to get his paw prints forced him to cave. He ordered his secretary to hold all calls and led the detectives to his private office. He finally confessed to an affair, and begged them not to tell his wife and family. He claimed that the relationship had ended a few weeks earlier and insisted there was no animosity on either side. Whether his claims were true or not was largely immaterial. He had come into work early, a fact to which there were multiple witnesses, and there would have been no time to travel between the murder site and his office within the window for the crime.

"Murder to keep his wife from learning of his affair?" Judy asked as they returned to their car. "Could be a motive. Might have hired a killer."

"Could be. You think it was?"

"No. But a lawyer will suggest he hired a killer to keep the affair secret from his family."

"And then the killer can blackmail him for both the affair and the murder?"

"I told you, I didn't think he did it. And remember, I was the one who said look at the husband first."

"But you said it on general principles. Any male friends and ex-male friends were on your automatic suspect list too, but we both know it was the husband."

Nick and Judy spent hours at the parking lots Graytip usually used, and the one he used the morning of the murder, and all of the parking lots in between. The one Graytip had used seemed unnecessarily far away to Nick. They walked from the parking lot Graytip had used to the office. The times the wolf had given seemed to fit the time required for the hike. "I could have done it faster," Nick commented.

"No reason to think he needed to run," Judy pointed out. "And he said he stopped at nine and called home."

"He just said he called... But you're right." Phone records confirmed the attempted call. But Nick was convinced it was part of the fake cover story – he made the call to help establish his alibi after killing his wife.

The armadillo at the near lot, who provided a sort of semi-security with his presence on-site, had not made any note of when the lot filled up. Nick hoped the video tape would reveal the time the lot had filled, although he wasn't certain how it would help him. The area was filled with industrial and office buildings, with many surface lots for vehicles. He and Judy tried to quiz attendants at other lots as to when they had filled up. It was hopeless. Only two of the other lots had attendants, and one of them was even further from Graytip's building than the lot the wolf had used. Most of the lots were self-serve. You paid cash or inserted a credit card and got a receipt you left on the dash board. Nick felt a glimmer of hope, the receipt would have a time stamp on it. Some of the lots had security cameras. The one used by the wolf on the day of the murder did not.

"I paid cash for the receipt," Arthur told them when Nick called. "Don't trust those public machines to keep credit card information safe."

"Any chance you have the receipt?"

"No, why do you want it?"

"Just trying to verify your movements yesterday," Nick told him.

Without even seeing the wolf, Nick knew Graytip was smiling broadly, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you might be interested. I threw it out somewhere."

Nick felt more convinced than ever that the timing of the parked car was the solution to the crime.

At the end of the day they felt like they had accomplished nothing.

* * *

Judy's phone awakened them both. "Hello?" the groggy rabbit mumbled.

"Detective Hopps? We may have the perp for the Graytip murder, suspect is in custody."

"What?"

"A lynx was trying to pawn some of the jewelry taken at the crime scene. The pawnbroker recognized them and delayed him until we got there."

"A lynx?"

"Yeah, he insists he found the jewelry, but why would a thief dump jewelry?"

"A thief wouldn't," Judy confirmed. "The suspect's in jail now?"

"Yep. I guess this could have waited for tomorrow, but thought you might want to know."

"I do, thanks for the call. I think Nick and I will head in to interrogate the suspect."

"Want me to call Detective Wilde and tell him," the dispatcher snickered.

"Don't bother. I'll make the phone call. 'Bye." Judy looked over at the fox, now staring at her with a slightly puzzled look. She held the phone up to her face, as if making a call, "Hey, Nick, can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah. What's up?"

"Just had a phone call from the station. Officer claims the Graytip murderer has been arrested."

"Unless it's the husband they got the wrong animal."

"I knew you'd say that, and figured you'd want to interview the animal trying to pawn the jewelry."

"You know me too well," Nick told her as he quickly got out of bed.

An officer led the two back to the cells, and hit the bars on one with an animal sleeping on the cot inside. "Get up, detectives want to hear your story."

The lynx opened a bleary eye and stared. "Slick?"

"Shad?" Nick asked.

"What they got you for?"

"I'm a detective."

The lynx managed a small laugh, "No, seriously. You always claimed they'd never catch you."

"Seriously, I'm a detective now. The rabbit here caught me." He turned to the uniformed officer, "Let Shadrach out, I need to talk with him."

"He's suspected of murder, you–"

"No way did Shadrach commit murder. Judy and I need to find where he got the jewelry."

"He could be an accomplice."

"And you holding things up might let someone get away with murder."

As the officer led the way to an interrogation room the lynx looked at Nick in disbelief. "You, a detective? That's funny."

"Not as funny as you being suspected of murder."

"An introduction?" Judy requested.

"Sorry, Judy this is Shadrach Proudfoot." He looked at the lynx, "Still sleeping under the Seventh Avenue viaduct?"

"Yeah. Haven't moved."

"And this is Judy Hopps, first rabbit in the ZPD. You never kept up with the news."

"And the two of you know each other from?" asked Judy.

"Slick would sometimes buy me a meal if he was down my way. Haven't seen him in a long time."

The fox waved the lynx into the interrogation room. "Take a chair. I'll be right in." He gave information to Judy in a low voice outside the room. "Alcoholic. Nice enough when sober– And don't say it, he just sleeps it off when drunk. There's no way he's a killer."

They entered the room. "So, Shad," the fox began, "heard you tried to sell some jewelry at a pawn shop?"

"Yeah. I was out scrounging at some dumpsters... Some of them places throw out some good stuff... Good enough to sell, and right there on the ground by the dumpster there was this cloth with–"

"Cloth?"

"Yeah, blue," he gestured with his paws, "about so big, and–"

"Hold on," Judy requested. She opened the door to the interrogation room and shouted for an officer to bring the file with the prisoner's belongings from the evidence room.

"Continue, please," Nick requested.

"I mean, sure it didn't look like anything that someone would throw out, but there is was, right by the dumpster. So, I don't know, maybe it's fake, but it still might be worth somethin', so I head to the pawn and all of a sudden they're slappin' cuffs on me."

There was a knock on the door, and the officer passed in a large manila envelope. The blue cloth was the missing napkin from the Graytip home.

A pained looked crossed Nick's face, and he closed his eyes and sighed, "Judy, my love, next time I get sounding too smug call me an idiot."

"I love you passionately, dear, but I already do that."

"Well, maybe next time I'll believe you. I let myself get suckered. It wasn't about the time at all. It was about real estate."

"Real estate?"

"The three rules of real estate? Location. Location. Location. Graytip gives me too much information on time, so I figure he's lying for some reason and try to break his timetable. But it was never about time. Graytip needed a parking lot with no security cameras that was both away from his office and near the industrial dumpsters. He needed a place to get rid of the evidence – and leave out some jewelry so some poor sucker could be arrested for theft and murder." Nick looked at the Lynx, "You were set up. Any chance you can remember exactly where you found this stuff?"

"I... I... Maybe. All them dumpsters kinda look the same, but maybe I can remember."

"You gotta try, Shad. The killer left this out for someone to find and take the fall. But there had to be other evidence, and it's going to be in a dumpster somewhere between a parking lot and where you found this. He might have even left the murder weapon out for you to get your paw prints on... See a hammer?"

"No, I just saw the loot and scooped it up."

"Murder weapon may be there. And we got to move fast because I don't know the schedule for garbage pickup and we need to get there first."

Fifteen minutes later Nick and Judy with the lynx, accompanied by two black and white units, were in a long alley backing up several industrial sites.

"I... Um, maybe this is the place," Shadrach suggested.

Nick had Ogle Maps on his cell phone screen. "Could be," he confirmed. "Not the most direct route to his office, but still pretty clear shot from the parking lot."

Black and white units blocked each end of the alleyway. The lynx wandered around a little, peering at the dumpsters. "I, uh, yeah. I think this was where I found the stuff."

"Don't touch anything!" Nick warned. The fox discovered the hammer and glass cutter without much effort, it appeared they were meant to be found. Shadrach was standing with an officer by one of the patrol cars, "You didn't touch this, right?"

"I can't see what you're talking about. Too dark."

"It's a hammer."

"I didn't see no hammer."

"Well, we're taking it into the forensics lap to make sure you didn't. His lawyer is going to accuse you of murder."

"I didn't kill nobody!"

"I know that. But you have to go back to jail until they check it out. You'll get breakfast - and I'll buy you lunch once you're released."

"Can I keep the loot?"

"Evidence. Sorry."

"I hate to be a pessimist," Judy pointed out. "But if the hammer is as clean as you predict that won't be enough evidence for a conviction. Without evidence linking the husband specifically to the crime it's still just circumstantial."

"I know. But the one thing Graytip couldn't control was garbage pickup. If trash hasn't been picked up one of these dumpsters has a plastic bag with his pajamas – or whatever he was wearing when he killed his wife – and towels or some other things he used while cleaning up."

Judy tried to guess how many dumpsters lined the dark alley. "We'd better get started."

One hour and twelve minutes, and eleven dumpsters, later Nick heard a triumphant shout from a nearby dumpster, "Eureka!"

"You sure," he called, "cause I'm really tired of going through this garbage."

"I'm sure. We'd better seal this one and check it out better in the daylight to see if I missed anything, but let's get this clothing to the lab for analysis."

* * *

After their long night Judy and Nick arrived at the First at noon, both sporting bandages on their paws. "Work gloves in the car from now on," Judy told the fox. "The plastic gloves don't give enough protection."

Nick ruefully stared at his paws. "You're telling me? I'm not sure I'll be able to shuffle cards tomorrow."

Clawhauser greeted them with, "Alces said go to his office as soon as you arrive."

"He probably wants to congratulate us for solving the Graytip murder," predicted Judy.

"He's going to ream us out for showing up late," represented the opinion of the fox.

Nick called, "You wanted us?" at the door to the office.

"Yeah, come in. Sit," the moose ordered. "Two things. First, good work on the murder. How long until the DNA tests come back?"

"Couple days at least. Press doesn't know. Word that Shadrach was arrested got out, and Arthur Greytip is probably feeling safe."

"Shadrach?"

"The lynx they picked up, who found the jewelry where Greytip left it to create another suspect."

"So what happened?"

"Take it, Nick," Judy suggested.

"We got lucky. He had it planned out for weeks, just waiting for an assignment to check a rental property. Killed his wife at breakfast, cleaned up and went to work. He had a parking lot picked out, no video survelliance and just a little detour to dump the evidence. If garbage had been picked up Wednesday he might have gotten away with it."

"And you're sure the DNA evidence will come back to convict him?"

"Positive."

"You heard the news on wilde?"

"We've been sort of busy, haven't heard a thing since that informational meeting."

"Carson and Parr were able to get a tablet. Raccoon says it was planted in his locker and he doesn't know anything about it. But it proves the stuff is real and out there. Tests showed same compounds found in Bellwether's night howler drug."

"Okay," Nick said cautiously, wondering why the captain had called them in.

"Glad you wrapped up the Graytip murder because you..." He pointed at Judy, "You've just been put in charge of a big one. Big and tough. Stopping drugs isn't easy, as long as animals want to buy there'll be animals selling. This is new, and there either isn't a lot of it or the pushers are doing one hell of a job of keeping it hid. Maybe this is new enough it can be stopped now. Task force has been named to try and find the source. Hopps has lead on the case. You'll meet with your team Monday afternoon."

"Me?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"Those were my orders... Look, I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea to give it to you. You cracked both halves of the Night Howler–"

"You don't think she's good enough?" Nick demanded angrily.

"I didn't say that. This is big and there'll probably be a lot of media attention. I already said drugs are pretty much impossible to suppress. But the real problem..." The moose sighed. "I don't think any detective wanted to serve on the task force. Carson and Parr over at the Third requested to be removed. Said they'd done their part getting proof of the stuff."

"What's the problem, we're shorts? Judy is a female?"

"Maybe. But the real problem is a lot of detectives think you got lucky on the Night Howler Case and were too green to deserve promotion to detectives. Carson and Parr? I've heard you worked with them."

"Yeah, a little rocky at first, but we get along fine."

"You get along as colleagues. Those two are the senior detectives at the Third and have to resent being assigned to a task force where Hopps is in charge... Look, I'm not saying it's right. I resented you two being assigned to my shift. I didn't think you could cut it. You've proven to me you belong here. You'll have detectives from three other precincts working under you – and the two you know best have already tried to back out of the assignment. It's going to make a tough case even harder. I'm just warning you to be prepared. Don't expect it to be easy, and start planning your strategy for Monday's meeting. Sound like you're in charge. Some of them can smell fear."

As they left the Captain's office Nick whispered, "More excited or scared?"

"More scared, I think. I'm not sure where to start... Maybe a visit to the weasel who seems to know every dirty thing happening in Zootopia?"

Nick shrugged, "As quiet as this was Duke may not have anything, but it doesn't hurt to check. I could use a cup of coffee."

Twenty minutes later the rabbit and fox entered a small weasel diner with Duke Weaselton reluctantly in tow.

"Nick," the owner boomed, "wonderful to see you! Since you brought the Mayor here," he kissed his claws and spread them in a gesture which meant, 'everything is better than wonderful'. "Five times as many customers! And they come back, they tell friends. Banks offer me money to move and expand! Detective Hopps! I need your picture too. I'm putting them up on the walls, the pictures of the... Gazelle's people did take out, they promised an autographed... What's he doing he?" he demanded and pointed at Duke. "Get out of here, you cheap crook."

"Tony, Tony," Nick said in a soothing tone, "you never objected before when we brought him in for canolli."

"I don't need the business no more. I can be choosy."

"Refusing to serve an animal can get you charged with discrimination," Judy reminded him.

"He's a punk! Why are you even with a low life like him?"

"He turned state's evidence in the Night Howler case and got probation, remember?" Nick told the owner. "His probation officer has asked us to look in on him every now and then. It's an unpleasant job, but someone's got to do it. And what better way to take the taste of the interview out of our mouths than a cup of your coffee and a cannoli?"

"Fine," Tony grumbled, "but sit in the back where nobody sees him."

As they slid into the booth Duke complained, "Unpheasant job? Da toim youse said was unpheasant job. If Ise such an incontinence for youse, youse could just leaves me alone."

"Would you prefer I told Tony you stooled for us?"

"Duke Weaselton do not stool for nobody."

"I know that," Nick assured him. "But poor Tony wouldn't understand our relationship. We're working for you. We keep the heat from coming down too hard on you, and you repay us by tossing an occasional scrap of information our way. We meet for our mutual benefit... And cannoli. Especially for canolli."

The owner's daughter arrived with order pad, and a camera to take Judy's picture. "Did you give Ernie my name and phone number," she asked Nick quietly after taking their order.

"Yes."

"He hasn't called," she pouted.

"He's very shy, and he's trying to finish up at the Police Academy – it's a lot of work. Want me to remind him, Gina?"

"If you would please... Remember, don't tell Papa."

"What was that all about," Judy asked when the teen departed.

Nick shrugged, "She saw Ernie on television that one time during the campaign and apparently thought he was cute. Why? You still hoping to set him up with that Iris you want for your football team?"

"Sort of... I think he plays too. We need more males and this fox I know keeps turning me down."

Duke coughed, "Could youse two cut da hearts an flowers? Youse it taking time from me financiel transaxels."

"Sorry," Nick apologized, with a tone that had no apparent sorrow in it. "Police are trying to get information on a new street drug called–"

"Ise do not deal in no dope," he hissed in anger.

"Good," Judy told him. "We never said you did. But you hear things. It's called–"

"Youse is asking 'bout wilde, right?"

"So you've heard something," Nick said, excited. "What have you got?"

"Rumors. Rumors of rumors. Da stuff may be one of dem wispy-wills. Expensive stuff... Ise been tempted to offer some under da table, but got no idea what da stuff is supposed to look like, if it is out dere."

"And you also know Judy and I will nail your ass to the floor if we catch you selling even counterfeit dope. No one buying a fake Rolled-Ex watch from you was going to be spending money for a real one, so we figure–"

"You figure," Judy corrected him.

"I figure Rolled-Ex doesn't lose anything... Heck, you might be advertising them with your scam. Dope is something else."

"Ise not afraid of youse two," the weasel lied with a sneer. "But Ise gots me standards... Besides, dere is pushers around who would not takes kindly to me stepping into deir turfs."

"Any claiming to have wilde?" Judy asked.

"Let me answer that," Nick told Duke. He turned to Judy, "The stuff sells for a premium, so anyone who's selling anything claims to have the real stuff and hopes the buyer is too dumb to know the difference. And Duke, who might get beaten up by real pushers if he claimed to have the stuff, stays out of the racket."

"Dat's da truth," agreed Duke.

The rabbit requested, "Names of pushers?"

Nick looked like he wanted to say something, but the coffee and cannoli arrived and he remained silent as they were served. "Sorry to be so slow," Gina apologized. "We've been busier than usual."

After she left Duke told them firmly. "Ise not a snitch. I has given youse information when youse has twisted me arm, but I ain't never fingered nobody and Ise not gonna start."

"We need names," Judy repeated.

"He's right," Nick told her. "It's his neck if he mentions names."

"Tanks, dat's–"

"We kept his grandmother out of–"

"I told you not to go there either," Nick warned.

"My gran? What about me gran? Youse hoid of her?"

"Everyone knows about your grandmother," Nick told him. "One of the last, maybe the last of the old time mobsters. Don't know why nobody's tried to write the story of her life. The things she's seen, incredible."

The weasel shifted uncomfortably in the booth, wondering exactly what the detectives knew about his grandmother's current activities.

"She's another thing Nick won't let me talk about," Judy said glumly.

"The point is," Nick assured the weasel, "she's legend. The stuff she must have in her head? I'll bet she could clear up a bunch of mysteries in the ZPD cold case files."

"Dere ain't no stanchion of imitations on some of da stuffs she done in her yout, but she is an respectable old weasel now."

"Hadn't considered statute of limitations. I still think she should write stuff down, maybe you could get a ghost writer to help you polish it up after she's gone. Might be worth a pile of dough."

"Youse tinks so?"

"I'd want a copy. Sorry to have wasted your time."

"But–" protested Judy.

"We don't ask any animal to risk his or her life," Nick told her. As they left the diner Nick made it a point to remind Duke, "Keep your nose clean, you know the terms of your probation," where Tony would hear them.

"Up yours," the weasel replied.

Nick and Judy read the slim file Carson and Parr had generated in their efforts to verify the existence of wilde. As Nick had pointed out, any animal selling drugs was likely to have claimed to have wilde, so they optimistically began their vain search in the files. The ZPD had lists of all animals ever convicted of selling narcotics, all animals ever arrested for selling narcotics but not convicted, and all animals ever suspected of selling narcotics who had never been arrested. Had the lists been printed out on paper it would have made for a lot of dead trees. The sheer number of names, coupled with the available resources of the ZPD, overwhelmed Judy. She and Nick were scrolling through the records on their computers, hoping in vain to see something that might provide a clue on where to start the investigation.

"Any names Duke could have told us are probably already on these lists," Nick commented as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a minute to give his eyes a break.

"But it might have narrowed things down some," Judy pointed out as she continued to scroll down and hope a clue would leap out at her.

* * *

The phone rang on Nick's desk, "Yes?"

"Call for you personally on line three. No name," Clawhauser told him. "Busy?"

Nick looked at the work in front of him, "Not really. I'll take it." He answered, "Wilde here."

"Do not use no names," Duke told him. "I mights have somethin for youse poisonally, if youse can ditch da rabbit for a minute."

"That sounds interesting, Ma'am. I'm not sure if that really police business or not. Why don't I meet you and get a little more information about your neighbor's activities."

"Ma'am? Neighbor? What... Oh, yeah. Da Stealbucks two blocks Nort of da station? Ise ken be dere in ten. Dat woik for youse?"

"I should make it, I need to consult my partner."

"Do not brings da bunny!"

"No, Ma'am, I'll remember that."

Judy had watched him during the phone call. "What's up?"

"Some old female thinks her neighbor is looking through her garbage or something odd. She sounded a little confused. Not sure why she wanted me. You won't mind if I go hold her paw for a minute and tell her to take off the tinfoil hat, will you?"

"It could be a trap."

"I think it falls into the category of reassuring some old crazy. It won't take both of us, and I'll be back soon."

"I think I should go with you."

"I think you should do real work. It doesn't take both of us."

The bunny hesitated a moment. "Okay... She didn't sound like a pretty young vixen, did she? There's more than one kind of trap."

Nick laughed, "I should be so lucky. No, definitely not a pretty vixen."

On entering the coffee shop Nick didn't immediately see the weasel, but a small motion in the corner caught his attention. He ordered a small latte and moved to the back. As he slid into the booth the weasel demanded, "What does youse really know abouts me gran?"

"Nothing, Duke. Nothing. At least not what she may be doing now at the old animal's home. I still say you need to get her memoirs for a book."

"Da bunny..." The weasel tapped his paw nervously on the table. Clearly Judy, and therefore Nick, knew more about his grandmother than they were saying. "Ise mights have a name for youse, but dere is coitain conditioning."

"A name? Someone pushing wilde?"

"No, but a name dat mights gets youse a name. But dere is conditioning."

"And the conditions?"

"Your ears only. Da rabbit do not know."

Now it was the fox's turn to hesitate. Judy was his partner. He was supposed to tell her everything about the case. She was also in charge of the investigation which gave him a responsibility to report everything. Did the fact she was in charge of the investigation, and desperately wanted any information which might help, change the equation?. He wanted her to succeed as much as she wanted to succeed.

"You know someone, who might supply a name, but you can't be sure?" The weasel nodded. "Now, if I get the name of the pusher, I can tell Judy that, just not where I got it?"

"Dat is right. Oh, and youse yoiself can not asks da individual whose name I mights tell youse."

"Then how can I get information?"

"Da name I mights gives sells weed near da univoisity. He hears dings, but he can smell cops – and youse can no longer past as a college student, aldough youse does not yets smell like a cop."

"It's my deodorant," the fox muttered. "I'm not sure you've got squat. Give me a minute to think. I won't lie to you."

"Witch is why Ise makin' da offer to youse."

Judy needed a place to start the investigation. He might be able to supply one. Duke's offer didn't sound very promising, but might be worth pursuing. Anything sounded better at the moment than the endless records on the ZPD computers. "Okay, Duke. You aren't promising I'll get a name from this, but, if I do, Judy won't learn the source from me."

"Youse needs someone to chat wit a skunk named Sunshine Johnny Sunshine whose can unusually be found–"

"Wait, his name is Sunshine Johnny or Johnny Sunshine?"

"Needer, Ise said his name is Sunshine Johnny Sunshine. He dropped a lot of acid back before it was made illegal. He is a strange boid, but he hears stuff. And he says stuff. Witch is why youse does not mention me name to whosoever you has talks wit him."

"Got it. Send in someone to buy some grass, they'll casually ask if he knows anyone with wilde, and if I can find someone who sounds believable I might get a name?"

"Eggsackly."

Back at the First Judy asked, "Well?"

"Two neighbors who hate each other. Currently no reason for police to look at it." Once back on the computer he found a long file on Johnathan Stripe, aka Sunshine Johnny Sunshine. In recent years he had been observed selling small amounts of pot, so small the officers didn't waste time and money with an arrest when the conviction would have just put him back on the street. Different officers offered comments on the skunk. Some were convinced J. Stripe should be institutionalized because of mind damage from too many LSD trips. Others thought the mental lapses were faked. But all the records agreed it had been many years since he had been known to peddle anything other than marijuana. He didn't look like a good lead for any information on wilde, but at the moment he and Judy didn't even have a bad lead.

"Judy?"

"Yes?"

"I know we don't have plans for the evening, and don't make any. I need to run out to the Police Academy."

"An ex-mayor's work is never done?"

"Basically."

* * *

The goat Nick had named to head the Police Academy greeted Nick as warmly as the pessimistic animal could. "Here about the program for smalls?"

"Not right now. Need to know how an animal is doing in the current class, a weasel named Ernest."

"Hold on, I'm new here. You say currently enrolled?"

"Yes."

"Give me a minute to call up his file. I haven't learned the names of all the students."

Nick fidgeted as the goat read the comments. Whiskers shrugged, "Lower half of the class. All the instructors say he works hard and is the most polite individual they've ever had. Two think he'll never make a good cop. One predicts they'll stick him as a desk sergeant to handle the public. I remember this overweight cheetah from when I was teaching here, I hear he–"

"Ben Clawhauser. I know him."

"Okay. Sorry. Why are you interested in...? Oh, I see this Ernest comes from Bunnyburrow – a friend of Detective Hopps?"

"Sort of. I need him for a little undercover job."

"He's not a police officer, he's a student at the academy."

"I don't know any cops who can pass for a polite, and slightly nervous, college student. Ernie is a natural."

"You don't use students in stings, it's not safe!"

"He's basically done with classes, right? Instructors all predict he'll pass, right? It's just a little field work for extra credit."

"There is no extra credit at the Police Academy, and he's going to pass and become a cop without needing any."

"Well, if he's passing and going to be a cop anyway I think it's time to give him a small assignment."

"A small assignment?"

"Teensy, tiny little thing. Perfectly safe."

The goat thought for a minute, "Is this important?"

"Might be," Nick shrugged. "Might be a total nothing."

"I'm willing to let you ask him, realize he's under no obligation to–"

Nick took out his cell phone, "I've got him in my contacts."

* * *

It took more work to persuade the Police Commissioner to swear in Ernie as an officer. "The fact you appointed me as Commissioner doesn't put me under any obligation, you realize that?"

"Absolutely. And I'd never suggest otherwise. But you feel an obligation to the citizens of Zootopia. I've got an anonymous tip of an animal who might have information on a big case. It might not pan out, but it needs to be investigated and I need a fresh-faced recruit who could pass for a student at the U."

The Commissioner sighed, "The wilde invesigation?"

"Yes."

Ernie has started the Police Academy when the Commissioner had run the program, so the two knew each other. The Commissioner was one who doubted if the weasel was tough enough for the job, but after signing on to assigning Judy the lead in the investigation – the clue as to why Nick needed the weasel's help – he felt obligated to support the fox and rabbit.

"Will we do the thing tonight?" Officer Ernie asked as they left the Commissioner.

"No, right now I take you back to the Academy to resume your secret identity as a cadet in the training program. I need to get your story clear. Hopefully tomorrow night."

* * *

"I'm scared out of my mind," Judy confided to Nick. "I have no idea how to lead an investigation."

"C'mon, it can't be as scary as the Night Howler Case, and you cracked that."

"We cracked that. And we were lucky. And I wasn't in charge of anything. Bogo told me I could look for Mrs. Otterton just to get me out of his hair. I don't know how to lead an investigation like this."

"You wouldn't have been given the assignment if they didn't think you could do it."

"Even the police make mistakes."

Nick knew he would be as anxious if he'd been named to head the investigation, and knew his own lack of experience meant he could offer her no concrete ideas. "Hold on. Let me see if I can find someone who might help."

Fortune smiled on him, Detective Nyte was at her desk, "Nyte, I need a favor!"

"For you... Maybe. What's the sitch?"

"Judy is–"

"What's wrong?" the panther asked, the concern in her voice real.

"Panic attack. She got assigned the lead on–"

"Yeah, I heard. It's a compliment. That case should be big. Given how new you both are I was surprised you got it."

"She got it. I don't know about the compliment. I know I wouldn't want it. She's so nervous now that– Can you try and talk her down before she gets so nervous she throws up on her desk or something?"

The panther grimaced, "That bad?"

"That bad. Please?"

"For Judy? Sure." A minute later the large detective tapped Judy on the shoulder, "Interview Room C, now."

"What's going on," Judy demanded as the panther shut the door of the interrogation room behind her.

"Private conversation. Nick says you're scared."

"Beyond scared. Petrified. I don't–"

"That's why we're in here. You don't say that out where the males you can hear you. You are good, Judy, you can do this."

"But I've never–"

"First time for everything. I heard of some stubborn rabbit who insisted she could get on the police force – even though everyone knew she was crazy. She made it. There's got to be a first time... Um, maybe she isn't a good example. I hear she went crazy and is sleeping with a fox or something."

Judy managed a giggle, "You've led investigations?"

"Quite a few. Oh, and we didn't always get enough evidence for an arrest. It happens. No one will blame you."

"I'll blame me! It will be my fault."

"Won't be your fault. Sometimes there just is not enough evidence for an arrest. Do your best, that's all you can do."

"Do you remember your first lead?"

"Oh, yeah," Nyte chuckled.

"Were you scared?"

"Yep. I was first female detective to get assigned the lead position. And I damn well wasn't going to fail. I ran those males under me ragged, but we cracked it. I don't ever want to hear a female detective doubt herself. We are capable. Now, you can tell me to go to Hell if you want, but would you like some tips from someone with a bit more experience?"

"Please, Lylah, I'd be so grateful."

The panther gave her advice on organizing evidence, creating a flow chart to measure progress, and making assignments.

Judy gave a sigh of relief after the pep talk. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And remember, you're the lead. Don't let any male give you shit because you're a female. You're in charge... Ummm, not sure what to tell you about the fox. Never worked with a lover, but–."

"Fiancé, we're going to get married."

"Same difference."

"No it's not."

"Anyway, point is. You're still in charge of the investigation. But he brings extra concern for you that a regular partner doesn't have. Also means you've got baggage as far as he's concerned – don't let it cloud your thinking... Truth? I'm not sure to think about the fox. He's good, but that laid back attitude sometimes rubs me the wrong way – on the other hand, I think you need some of it. If you start freaking out, and he tells you, 'Judy, chill', you need to listen to him."

"I'll try."

* * *

Judy spent the rest of Friday following Detective's Nyte's suggestions on organizing the investigation. Nick spent much of the day pretending to look at the computer files while creating Ernie's role. He wasn't sure of the weasel's acting ability, or skill at thinking on his feet. He needed to keep everything as simple as possible and make the story fit with the weasel's natural personality.

"Hello?"

"Terry? Nick here. Need a favor."

"You wrecked your car and need a ride to the poker game?"

"Nah, I need the name of a pothead at the U, any pothead will do."

"They make you a Narc or something?"

"No, I've got an undercover cop who may need to drop a name. Oh, I don't want anyone who might be selling. Simply someone who it's pretty clear smokes too much."

"I dunno, this sounds a lot like–"

"I told you, just name dropping. Don't even want to meet the user, let alone bust him."

It took longer to convince Finnick's brother than Nick had planned, and Nick wasn't even sure it would be necessary. But a good cover story should have some depth.

* * *

To Nick's relief Judy's sister was not at the poker get-together than night. He introduced Truckie's wife to Judy and the two females, along with two children, left to visit the kits' grandparents.

Nick bought in, but as soon as Judy left he stood up, "Need to head out. Working on a surprise for Judy. Hope to be back before she is, but if I'm delayed you don't know where I went and are not sure when I'll be back. I'll have a story for her."

"We don't know where you're going or when you'll be back," Truckie pointed out.

"See, you're being honest. And if I'm back before she is, I was here all night."

"A surprise for Judy?" Terry asked, remembering the afternoon phone call.

"Pleasant surprise," insisted Nick.

"You owe us," Eric told him.

"Owe you?"

"Yeah, if you ever get a call from my wife asking where I was, I was with you."

"What are you up to," Truckie asked his friend.

"Nothing, just want to bank the favor in case I need it some day."

* * *

"You call him Truckie too?" Judy asked on the drive.

"It was how we were introduced," his wife laughed. "He'll need to start using his real name someday, but he'll put it off as long as possible. Now, why was it you wanted to meet me?"

"I just want to make sure I can make Nick happy. Truckie seems so nice, I thought you could share some secret on being a wife to a fox."

"As opposed to meeting Eric's wife? Don't blame her for his behavior. And I don't think you need any advice from me. I always thought Nick was totally irresponsible. You've turned him around. I've never seen as happy as he's been since you came into his life."

"Really?"

"Really. Just keep doing what you're doing. Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I told my mom you were coming, and she invited some friends over to meet you. Mostly foxes, but there are some other predators. Everyone is so grateful for you and the work you did solving that dreadful Night Howler thing."

* * *

Nick sat at a small table, sipping his double shot of espresso and watching the old skunk. Twice animals, who looked like they were students at Zoo U, walked over and greeted the skunk and money was exchanged for a small plastic bag. Sunshine Johnny Sunshine would then leave the coffee house briefly and return to his table. The fox glanced as his watch, hoping Ernie hadn't backed out without warning him, when the door opened and a nervous weasel entered.

Ernie cautiously approached, "Er, are you Mister Sunshine Johnny Sunshine, Sir?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Ernie, Sir, and–"

"Your name's Ernie Sir?"

"No, Sir, Ernie is my name and–"

"So, you're Sir Ernie?"

The weasel looked so confused and flustered the skunk broke into laughter and apologized, "Your name's Ernie. Here at the U?"

"Yes, Sir, and–"

"Can you drop the Sir?"

"Yes, Sir. I was... Oh, wait, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Call me Sunshine."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Mister Sunshine, Sir. I–"

"Nervous?"

"Yes, Mister Sunshine. I, um... That is, I was told that... I, ah, someone asked me to a party and, uh, I, ah asked if I could bring anything and, um, someone said that you..."

"That I might have something to add mellow to the evening?"

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. I've never... and I..."

"Can I ask who mentioned my name?"

Nick had given Ernie various background details for any questions. One was the name Carl Webb. Terry didn't know where Carl purchased weed, but the fennec had smelled it often enough on the capybara that he knew the rodent smoked it. "Uh... his name is Carl. He's a capy in–"

"Carl? Okay, I can help you."

"Thank you Mister Sunshine, Sir."

Some cash, and a small plastic bag changed hands. Instead of leaving the weasel went to the next stage of the Nick's script. "I was wondering," Ernie asked, and the nervous hesitancy in his voice wasn't acting, "if, uh... Someone said that... See, there's this female, and..."

"I don't give advice on love life," the skunk warned.

"No, Sir. Someone told me there was something... He called it wilde and said that if you use it when you... And I was wondering if you–"

"I don't deal in the stuff, and would advise against it. Good sex is here," Sunshine Johnny Sunshine told the weasel and tapped his head.

"Er, yes, but, I..."

Nick had counted on Ernie's innocence to make the act convincing.

"You're a scared and need a little courage?"

"Yes, Sir. Please, do you know where I could get some?"

The skunk thought a moment. "You said Charles sent you to me?"

"Uh, no, Sir. His name was Carl."

"Do you know a place called The Otter Dive?"

"No, Sir. I'm not old enough to drink. What bus route is it on?"

The skunk sighed, "It's been gone for years. My advice for you is to forget the wilde. If you're not going to listen to good advice find a place called the Pagoda Hell Saloon. Between eight and nine there may be red panda there named Xhou and–"

"Eight in the morning or eight at night, Sir?"

"Xhou don't get up before noon. And you don't approach him if he's talking to anyone – clear?"

"Clear."

"You tell him you've got a prescription for one."

"Prescription for one?"

"Think of it as a password. You don't say it, you don't get your courage."

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you."

Nick waited ten minutes before following Ernie out the door. They met back at Nick's car. "I thought it went well."

"I was scared. You heard everything?"

"Perfectly."

"Can you meet that Xhou?"

Nick sighed, "It would be better if you stayed in the role. Sunshine Johnny Sunshine might be deeper in this than we realize and might describe you. That 'prescription for one' might be some kind of code that fits you and if I try it, it would tip them off. It's too late tonight to try the Padoda Hell Saloon, but I think I need you. You willing to try the next step?"

Ernie looked uncomfortable, "I... I'll do my best."

"Good. I'll take you back now and–"

"What do I do about this, Mister Wilde, Sir?" Ernie asked pulling the bag of weed out of his pocket.

Nick refrained from suggesting, 'Smoke it in good health'. "Give it to me, I'll enter it as evidence." The marijuana would enter a toilet and get flushed as soon as possible. In his youth Nick might have sampled it himself, but a hustler needs to keep his wits about him and Nick had avoided too much alcohol and any drugs to keep to stay sharp.

* * *

Nick felt lucky. He'd gotten a name, returned Ernie to the Police Academy, and made it back to Truckie's before Judy returned. Only three players remained in the game when he sat back down at the table, and Nick tried to get rid of his chips by going all on the first hand he was dealt. Two lucky hands later one of the other three was out and Nick had a sizeable stack of chips in front of him. Judy returned in time to see him lose the last of those chips in the final deal of the night.

He would hold on to the lucky feeling as long as he could. He strongly suspected Judy would want an explanation for backing out of their plans for dancing the next night, and while he had resolved not to lie to her, he was equally certain he couldn't tell her the full story.


	5. Problems All Day Long

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Others aren't. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

As the Everly Brothers sang in 1958, life is filled with problems

 _Problems, problems, problems all day long_  
 _Will my problems work out right or wrong?_  
 _My baby don't like anything I do_

 **Problems All Day Long  
**

"So, what are your plans for the day," Judy asked cheerfully on Saturday morning.

"Got two auctions I want to check out, probably nothing at either."

"So why go?"

"Because the auction ad said 'old records'. It'll probably be three forty-fives, about twenty-five years old and in lousy condition – but I need to check anyway. And those forty-fives will sell for seven times what they're worth to some idiot who thinks all old records are valuable and doesn't recognize garbage."

"And you still go?"

"Someday there might be an auction that really has some nice, old seventy-eights."

"Have fun feeling frustrated. And then football, wedding hall, dinner, and dancing?"

"Uh, I... Uh, I think the dancing is off."

"Are you okay? Do you need to lie in bed and have me wait on you? Want me to see if I can rent a naughty nurse costume?"

"Tempting as that sounds, and it sounds amazingly tempting, I need to pursue a possible lead."

"Possible lead? The wilde case?"

"Yeah, and–"

"Why didn't you say so! What is it? Where are we going? When?"

"I'm checking it out. I can't have you along."

"What are you talking about? I'm your partner. I'm in charge of the investigation. You have to keep me informed."

"I want to keep you informed, but my source demanded I keep you out... Until I find out if the lead is good or not. Possible lead. It is a chance the thing's nothing, but I know it's important for you, so I have to check it out."

"You know it's important to me, but you can't tell me?"

Nick sighed, "Look, you've met some of the animals I knew before you moved to Zootopia. You've met Truckie, Eric, Finnick, Mirage – the other day you met Shadrach. You don't know all the animals I met before you moved to Zootopia. They don't all know you. Some of them trust me, but don't necessarily trust you, and–"

"Is this like our arrangement with Duke? He keeps a low profile and we don't run him in on minor charges?"

"There is no deal here. An animal I know had possible information. I need to check it out and see if it pans out or if the information is worthless."

"Is this animal a good friend? Would you have mentioned his name? Her name?"

"This isn't a guessing game. It is a potential lead that needs to be checked."

"It's a possible trap and you could end up dead. Nick, you can't go into this alone."

"I'm not alone..."

"What do you mean?"

"I, uh, I'm checking it out with Ernie."

"Ernie? The only Ernie I... Bunnyburrow Ernie? Ernie the weasel at the police academy?"

"Yes, and he's an officer now... Well, he's still at the academy, but the Commissioner swore him–"

"You talked the Commissioner into swearing him in as a police officer, before he's finished the academy? And Ernie went... This is your fault. You talked Ernie into it. You talked the Commissioner into it. And you never told me? Those two are idiots for listening to you. You! You're... You..."

"They both recognize this is an important case. We all want you to succeed, you're in charge."

"If I'm in charge why isn't my partner keeping me informed?"

"Look, I was offered potential information, if I agreed not to give details to you until after the story proved to be true or false. It the story isn't true, you were just kept from wasting your own time. If you story is true I'll have something important for you."

"Or you'll be dead in a ditch somewhere with Ernie's body on top of yours."

"What time is the football game?"

"You're changing the subject!"

"I'm doing my level best. Look, I'm trying to help the investigation. You think I like not telling you what's going on? I begged to be able to tell you. The animal who passed me the tip doesn't want you to have his or her name. What was I supposed to do? Lie to an animal offering me information? Was I supposed to turn down what might be a valuable lead by saying 'I have to tell my partner.'?"

"You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't tell you about it, but I never lied to you."

"And you're ignoring all kinds of procedures that are there to keep you safe. This isn't a hustle, there is a chance you could be hurt, and could get Ernie killed with you."

"I'm being safe. Would you be this mad if you weren't in charge of the investigation?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I stepping on your pride by doing something without your permission? Is that what–"

"The game is at two," Judy told him coldly, and went back into the bedroom. She emerged, dressed two minutes later and didn't speak a word as she left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Nick sighed. He had not expected Judy to be happy when he told her the news. But he took no pleasure in being proved correct. She was even more angry than he had mentally predicted. "I'm doing this for her," he reminded himself. "And I'm going to be really careful."

* * *

The auctions were as worthless as expected. They seemed even worse than expected because of the foul mood Nick was in.

Nor did Judy play her usual game that afternoon. The rabbit spent as much time on the team bench as she usually spent on the field. Nick and Tom watched from the bleachers.

"Did you have something you were supposed to say to me?" Tom asked.

"What?"

"Are you part of the conspiracy?"

"Conspiracy?"

"You can tell me. You and Judy recently got engaged. You and I are supposed to watch the game together, then the four of us are going to see some fire station or something they rent out for weddings before dinner. That didn't strike you as unusual in any way?"

"Oh, that conspiracy. I thought you meant the one with the teenagers putting your car up on blocks in the parking lot and stealing the tires."

"Aha! You admit this is being done to... Hye thinks I should propose, right?"

"I was not privy to all the details, but my understanding is that you are supposed to see how outrageously happy Judy and I are, and then get it through your thick skull that it's time to propose to her. Lousy piece of timing, if I do say so myself."

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to see me and Judy being happy, but at the moment we may not even be talking."

"Lovers' quarrel?"

"More like partners-on-the-force quarrel. I got a tip I need to investigate, I mean, I'm doing it for her, but she's all, 'You aren't following the book', and upset with me for trying to get the information she wants."

"Are you?"

"Trying to do it for her? You bet your tail I am."

"No, I mean, are you following procedures?"

"No. What difference does it make? She needs me to get information, And the animal who gave me the tip said I can't tell Judy any details until I uncover whether the tip is good or not."

"Judy strikes me as an individual who likes all the 'i's dotted and the 't's neatly crossed."

"Don't go taking her side! This is a big case, she's in charge, and she's worried sick about it. The tip may be totally worthless, but I'm doing it for her. If the tip is real she'll thank me for it!"

"I didn't say you were wrong. I just said she might be looking at it differently from you. But I may have some bad news."

"There doesn't seem to be any other kind right now. What's yours?"

"Even if your tip turns out to be good, she might still be mad."

"No way, she'll fall on her knees and beg my forgiveness."

"If she really is mad because you didn't follow the rule book then getting the information won't stop her being mad. She might even be madder because you broke rules to get it. Or, if you don't get anything, you have the extra handicap of looking like an idiot for wasting your time. You may be screwed either way. I'd suggest we just leave now and go off somewhere for a beer, but I have this feeling it might make things worse for both of us."

The fact Judy and Nick barely spoke to each other didn't stop them from viewing the old fire station, although it kept them from being as happy in their discussion of the merits of the building for a wedding venue as Hye would have liked. The female raccoon took what comfort she could from the fact the fox and rabbit both liked the building.

"It would limit the number of guests," Nick commented. "That's a good thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Judy snapped. "Is it a comment about the size of my family?"

"No it's not," he snorted. "I happen to like small, intimate weddings."

"Are you suggesting I don't?"

"And I certainly never said that. I was under the impression you wanted that too. Forgive me if I'm wrong."

Judy took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "You're right. It sounds good to me."

"You are forgiven," he remarked coolly. "So, we both like it?"

"We do," replied the rabbit in a formal tone very different from the enthusiasm Hye would have expected under the circumstances – and which she desired as a sign to Tom about how happy engaged couples felt.

"We should see when dates are available to rent the hall."

"Yes, we should."

Although Nick and Judy did not quarrel during dinner, nor did Hye threaten Tom with bodily injury if he continued to avoid proposing, it would still be fair to say that conversation around the table was somewhat strained. It would be difficult to say who was the most frustrated. Nick and Judy were each pleased with the site for the wedding and would have enjoyed talking about the wedding, except that each was frustrated with other and couldn't understand why the other didn't see he, or she, was right. Hye was frustrated with the two of them for not setting a joyful mood, and with Tom for failing to propose – she had been dating for several months before Judy had even met Nick, and now the rabbit and fox were engaged. Tom was perhaps the least frustrated, but the frustration and anger around the table cast a pallor on the group which dampened the spirits of the fun-loving raccoon.

Hye asked Judy to go out with Tom and her after Nick left them, but the rabbit begged off, she was feeling stressed out and went back to her apartment and put her headache to bed.

Nick picked up Ernie and parked a block from the Pagoda Hell Saloon. He spent half an hour coaching the weasel on the story to tell, should he be questioned. The fox was in the bar by seven-fifty. He should have just ordered a soda, but the quarrel with Judy had left him in a lousy mood and he ordered a large gin and tonic to sip slowly. The red panda was not there when the first was done, and he ordered a second. The red panda was not there when he finished the second, and he ordered a third. The fox handed the keys to the car to Ernie and apologized for wasting his time before crawling into the back seat and falling asleep.

Nick woke up in his own bed the next day, with little or no memory of how he got there. He started to trek his way to the bathroom and found Ernie making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mister Nick, Sir," the weasel told him cheerfully.

The fox did not suffer from a massive hangover. On a scale of one to ten he rated it more of a five. But the happiness of the weasel still grated, more because Nick felt generally miserable than for the headache which accompanied the gin along with the tonic. "What happened last night? I mean, after the panda didn't show?"

"You had me drive you home, and suggested I sleep on your couch."

"I don't remember that."

"You weren't in the best of shape. Does this mean we're done?"

"No, we were told he wasn't always there. I think we'll try a few more times. This would be important evidence if we can confirm it. Sorry to leave you out in the car, but sometimes police work is doing a lot of nothing and waiting for the perfect moment. Can we go over cover story again before I take you back? Oh, and I want to tell you again how much I appreciate your help."

"No problem, Sir. Oh, I hope you don't mind. I found a carton of eggs in the refrigerator and fried up a couple for breakfast. Could I fry up a couple for you?"

Nick paused to think, and while deep in contemplation his stomach informed the head that, even though the brain insisted the fox was not badly hungover the stomach held a different opinion on the subject, and the stomach absolutely rebelled at the notion of friend eggs at this particular moment and it didn't matter what opinion the brain held on the topic. To prove its point the stomach launched into a passionate protest which forced Nick to run frantically for the bathroom.

Nick was back at the bar on Sunday night, playing idly with his cell phone and sipping a very weak gin and tonic when a red panda entered and sat at a table in the quiet section of the bar. Nick texted the news to Ernie.

Seven minutes later a weasel entered the bar and looked nervously around; he timidly approached the panda.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I was wondering if your name was Xhou. Sorry to bother you if you aren't."

The panda closed an eye thoughtfully and stared. "I'm Xhou. Don't think I know you."

"You don't, Sir. I was talking with a Mister Sunshine Johnny Sunshine about a... There was something I'd heard about and he said you might be able to supply a... He said to tell you I had a prescription for one."

The panda laughed, "I like your discretion kid, who the hell are you?"

"I'm a student at the university, Sir. Some animals were talking about something that could make love-making more intense and... Well, I was curious."

"The university, huh?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Got a name?"

"My name is Ernest, but everyone calls me Ernie."

"You're the most polite weasel I've ever met."

"It was how my mother raised me, Sir."

"We're in the product testing stage of our, ah, 'medication'. Would be nice to have a university student try it – university could be a major market for us."

Money was handed over. Xhou explained, "I never carry merchandise with me. There's a rent-a-post-office-box place at Ash and Ninety-one. He paused in thought, "Box twenty-seven. Combination is nine-eight-one. Your prescription is waiting there."

"Nine-eight-one, Sir?"

"That's right, it's the combination. And the box number?"

"You said twenty-seven."

"Yep."

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you."

"No problem, kid. If the medicine works maybe you'll buy more."

Nick finished his drink and went out a few minutes later.

"Did you hear it, Mister Nick?" the weasel asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Let's check it out. And, we don't know if the PO box rental place is a front or if they just rent boxes there. So you need to go in and pick it up. There's probably video surveillance, and if the place is a front they want to just see you. We'll keep the microphone on. I doubt anyone's there but if there is I'll hear anything that gets said. Should be no problem, but I'm right outside if necessary." Nick sighed, "And we might have been scammed."

Nick stayed out of sight, claws crossed. Four minutes later Ernie rejoined him.

"What now, Mister Nick?" the weasel asked, showing him a bluish pill. "Do we go back and arrest Xhou?"

"No. First, we don't know what you have there. If it is wilde I break into my happy dance... But there's a chance it isn't. There was a lot of fake stuff going around. If this is a salt tablet with a little blue food coloring we would just look stupid making an arrest. Have you been to the crime lab yet?"

"No, Sir."

"Well, we're going now. If they can confirm it's wilde then it's time to clear the dance floor."

"But if it is wilde, Sir, do we arrest Mister Xhou then?"

"No. Let's not be too hasty. He probably didn't make this himself. Who did? How many animals are in on this? Is the PO box place a regular distribution method for them? If it is, is the whole place a cover or are they being used? At this point we have a heck of a lot more questions than we have answers. Knowing Xhou is part of it, if this stuff is real, would be a big break, a really big break, and you were great. There is a chance you may be asked to help more with this. Judy is in charge of the investigation and it will be her call. But you did a great job."

"I'm scared, Sir."

"That means you're normal. You should be scared. It keeps you alert. Now, let's get this to the lab. And if it turns out this is real I'm going to buy you the biggest... You don't drink, do you?"

"No, Sir. Not old enough. And my mother always told me drinking was evil... Not that there was anything... I'm not saying that last night you..."

"Don't worry about it. I had too much last night. And I got punished this morning when I had to clean up the bathroom. Like ice cream sundaes?"

"Very much, Sir."

"Well, if the police lab can identify this I'll be taking you out for a huge ice cream sundae at a place called Jumbeaux's Café."

* * *

The initial test on the pill Nick and Ernie brought in confirmed the presence of the night howler toxin, but the lab technician warned it would take a few hours to confirm it was identical to the sample Carson and Parr had discovered. Jumbeaux's was closed, but Nick found a diner which served sundaes, and gave Ernie an IOU for Jumbeaux's.

Nick felt an odd combination of triumph that his plan had worked, nervous that further testing might prove less than conclusive, and anger with Judy for not realizing he was doing this for her – so her first lead position would go well. He wanted to share the triumphal feeling with someone and called Doc Wheeler.

"Do you know the problem with talking to smalls?" Nick asked.

"Not understanding what an intelligent animal is trying to tell you?"

"Nah, it's the fact we can't talk face to face. That's the nice thing about the phone."

"And the problem with you shorts and larges is your taller-than-thou attitudes. But I'm assuming you called to say how that Graytip investigation went."

"Uh, sorta. Your work helped us reconstruct the timing. Judy and I found evidence we're sure will convict the husband – the animals in charge of DNA testing are working on that. But I had a huge success and wanted to tell someone. Keep this quiet, strictly ZPD business. Have you heard of a new drug they're calling wilde?"

"Just vaguely. Are you flattered or insulted."

"Insulted. Anyway, Judy's in charge of the investigation and I'm pretty sure I've identified a pusher."

"Pretty sure?"

"Got to finish testing it to make certain, but I'm feeling confident."

"Judy must be happy."

"Judy isn't talking to me at the moment."

"What happened?"

"Well, I had to show some initiative to get the information and–"

"Define initiative."

"Well, I didn't exactly follow standard procedures to get the name of–"

"Did you break the law? Nick, there is no way to bring evidence like that into–"

"I didn't break any law! I got information that Judy needs for the investigation. You have to start somewhere, and I got a possible tip – but the informer insisted I leave his or her name out. Is that so bad?"

"I guess not. Not if you got solid evidence. And Judy is angry?"

"Says I should have told my partner what I was doing. That was the condition I was given. If I wanted the information I had to agree not to tell her. I was doing it for her and now she treats me like a leper or something."

"Well, I can sort of see her point-of view too, I mean–"

"Hey I didn't call you up to have you go all reasonable on me. I called you up to have a highly intelligent animal agree with me, an animal known far and wide for his wisdom, an animal whose insight into the mind – as well as entrails – makes his opinion golden to all who know him."

"Turn if off before I drown in it. How bad is it with you and Judy? Are we talking breakup?"

"I hope not, but I'm kind of scared at the moment. I think it'll blow over and she'll be grateful for my work. Oh, we looked at a location for a wedding yesterday."

"Seriously?"

"Wedding planning is not be taken lightly – even if we're not talking. We found a nice place."

"Can you tell me about it, or would that bring you bad luck?"

"I can tell you. Might even feel good," and Nick gave the hamster information on the converted fire station.


	6. A Wedding You Can't Refuse

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

The Gaylords put out some fun music, much of which falls into the category of novelty songs. In the intro to No More Pasta, Momma, It's Getting Me Too Fat, they warn their listeners they're going to offer a polka you can't refuse.

 **A Wedding You Can't Refuse**

On Saturday evening Judy turned down an invitation to go out with Hye and Tom after dinner. She claimed she had a headache. Given the tension between the rabbit and Nick the two raccoons believed her.

While Judy had a headache it wasn't her main reason for leaving. Nick's phone had a GPS chip and she was afraid he was going to get into trouble. She tracked him as he went to the police academy. _"He's picking up Ernie. They're both crazy... They're all three crazy. I can't believe Nick talked the Commissioner into... Maybe Nick lied to me about that... He's trying to be honest, I..."_ Then the chip was on the move again.

The car came to a stop. _"Are they talking to someone on the sidewalk?"_ It was not the best part of town, but there were worse areas. Nick, or someone carrying Nick's phone eventually left the car and walked a couple blocks. Judy frantically searched Ogle Maps. She believed Nick had gone into a dive called the Pagoda Hell Saloon. She assumed dive. There were no upscale bars in that area. Or perhaps Nick had given his phone to Ernie... The weasel would be badly of place in a bar. Maybe Nick had given his phone to some friend just to confuse her.

More than an hour later the person carrying the tracking chip left the bar and returned to where Nick's car was parked. The car returned to Nick's apartment and the chip slowly went inside.

Judy expected Nick to call early Sunday morning. He didn't. She refused to call him, he was wrong and had to call her first. Judy had things to do around her apartment while she waited for the call which never came. And she checked for the location of Nick's tracking chip every fifteen minutes. In the mid-morning the chip began moving, out to the police academy. Judy frowned, were Nick and Ernie still following the... _"Oh, Nick didn't take Ernie back to the academy last night."_ She hoped Nick would call now that the weasel was out of the apartment. Nick still didn't call.

Later Sunday Nick, Judy assumed Nick carried the phone with the GPS and was not misleading her by giving it to someone else to carry, returned to the police academy. Once again the car parked two blocks from the bar where a few minutes later Nick was presumably sitting on a bar stool. He left earlier. "Did they give up early?" Judy let her breath out slowly, wondering where the car was heading, desperately hoping it wasn't the hospital. There was a brief stop, then they were moving again. She felt a thrill as she checked the map for the location. _"That's the police lab. They have something, what?"_ She fought the desperate urge to call Nick. _"He should call me,"_ she told herself. On the move again. _"A diner? One of them needed a snack?"_ Then the tracking chip showed a return to the police academy, and a return to Nick's apartment. Judy had wanted to go to bed early Sunday night, she wanted to be her best for the meeting Monday afternoon. Watching Nick's movements, and concern even after he was back and presumably in bed, meant she slept poorly.

Monday morning. Nick's phone rang. Caller ID showed Judy. He wasn't sure how to answer. Part of him wanted to shout in triumph. Part of him was still upset with her for doubting him. "Yes?" he answered in a cold and formal voice.

"Rick? This is Trudy... I... I know we haven't talked for awhile, but I'm hurting. I need someone to–"

"Are you okay?" he asked, the worry evident in his tone.

"I told you I'm not okay... I'm having trouble with a co-worker. It's... Any chance we could meet for breakfast? You're so easy to talk with."

"Trouble with a co-worker?"

"Yeah, it's got me stressed out."

"Creep hitting on you at work? Someone not doing her work and you getting stuck with it?"

"No, nothing like that. It gets complicated. I need an outside perspective, please? Could we meet before I go to work this morning?"

"Let me check my schedule... Hmmm, I was supposed to meet with the president of the Zootopia National Bank in twenty minutes and then had a conference call scheduled with the heads of the Fortune Fifty... But you're more important. I'll blow them off. Where and when would you like to meet?"

"There's a little place called Donna's someone told me about once. Do you know where it is?" Nick had introduced Judy to the place. "If that works for you I could be there as soon as fifteen minutes."

"I think I've heard of it, may have even eaten there. And if this is important to you I'll be there in fourteen."

"See you soon." Judy knew that Nick couldn't possibly be there that fast.

Judy was wrong. 'Rick' was seated at a small table as 'Trudy' entered. He stood and gave the bunny a hug. "Trudy, haven't heard from you in awhile. I hoped things were going well for you."

"Did you break any speed laws getting here?"

" _Moi?_ You have me confused with some other fox. I'm honest as the day is long."

"How about the nights?"

"They don't count. But we're not here to talk about me. I took the liberty of ordering a croissant and coffee for you; hope you don't mind."

The rabbit gave him a wan smile and sank onto a chair. "Thanks. I'm at my wit's end. I was handed a big assignment at work and it's stressing me out. And then I felt like the animal I work with went rogue on me I was worried sick something bad would happen to him."

"Hmm, did he explain why he went rogue on you?"

"He claimed he was trying to get information for me. But he refused to give me any details! I was in charge, and he was keeping me in the dark! On top of that we have all kinds of other rules and procedures. If you don't follow them... Well, you never know what can happen."

The porcupine arrived at their table and deposited the croissants and coffee as Judy was talking. They each took a small bite and Nick sipped his coffee. "Want to try a little role reversal?"

"Exactly what do you mean?"

"I'll pretend I'm you. I want things to be done right, and I don't want my partner hurt. You're going to try and argue in his place. Let's pretend for a minute that your partner had some reason to think he could help you, maybe even a reason to try and not tell you the details. Think you can do that?"

"I can try."

"Now why might you not want me to know what you're doing?"

"Well, one reason, if getting the information is dangerous. If I'm afraid she might get hurt... I think I'd find that insulting. I... I mean she was trained for the job and accepted the possibility of danger. If I'm trying to keep her from harm it means I don't think she can do her job."

"Good reason to be upset. I'll try and take your place now, and I'll ask him point-blank if that's the case... Do you trust him to give you an honest answer?"

"I don't know if... Yes, he will tell me the truth on that."

"Good. And if that's why he didn't tell you what was happening you kick him in the nuts so hard he'll be singing soprano until Thursday. Could there be any other reason he might not have filled you in on details?"

"It could mean I don't trust her, or think she couldn't do the job right?"

"Those are serious too. Sounds like you and your co-worker need a real heart-to-heart conversation to clear the air. Any other reason he might have that you can imagine?"

"Well, what he said, I mean I said – this role reversal can be confusing."

"Let's not worry about how you present it. Another possible motive for his behavior?"

"What he told me was that he'd been given a tip by someone who only did it on condition that it remain a secret from me."

The fox shrugged, "Any chance that could be true?"

"I don't know! I guess so. My co-worker had an interesting past before getting the job. He might know animals who... But I'm still in charge of the work we were just asked to do! And he's my partner! Partners need to share everything, they have to trust each other! If he won't tell me what's going on I'm scared we can't work as partners!"

"You're afraid of that?"

"It scares me. Other things scare me too. And he insulted me!"

"Insulted you? How?"

"He suggested I was upset because my pride was hurt because he got the tip."

"I... I mean, he really said that?"

"Yes he did. And I got mad and walked out. And now it's your turn. I'm going to ask him to try and understand how I feel. I'm hoping he won't repeat that stupid pride accusation. You had me try to imagine what's going on in his head. Your turn, try and imagine how I feel. Maybe it will help me with my conversation with him when I have that heart-to-heart."

Nick closed his eyes and sighed as he thought. "I'm not sure. I mean, I can see a couple issues you might have had with him – apart from that stupid insult. You said it was dangerous?"

"I thought so."

"Well, if you didn't want him hurt that would be one reason for you to be upset. You really thought he was in danger?"

"He can be impetuous. I was terrified he'd do something stupid and get hurt."

"And you also strike me as someone who likes things done by the book – and you say he was ignoring the "proper" procedures?" Nick made air quotes as he said proper.

"Proper procedures are there for a reason! They're there for a lot of reasons. But one is for protection... I think it ties in with the fact I was scared he would be hurt."

'Rick' glanced at his watch, "Oops, I need to run an errand before I go to work. I think when you talk with your co-worker you need to emphasize your fear for his safety. And this job is really important to you?"

"I can't begin to tell you how important it is to me."

"Allow for the chance that in his own bumbling way he wanted to help you. Oh, and Trudy?"

"Yes?"

"If he insults you again with that pride thing, do you remember what I told you to do?"

"I believe your suggestion was that I cause him excruciating pain?"

"Close enough. I told you how to inflict it."

"Thanks, Rick."

"No problem, Trudy. Oh, and since you called and invited me to breakfast – you're paying."

* * *

"Where's Nick?" Ben Clawhauser asked when Judy arrived at the First.

"We aren't living together," Judy reminded him. "We have our own lives."

The cheetah didn't like the sound of that. "Is everything okay? You sound..."

"We had a disagreement over the weekend."

"Is... Is everything okay?"

"Better now. I called up an old friend and asked for his opinion. He said I should try and put myself in Nick's place. I'm hoping Nick has calmed down."

The cheetah crossed his claws. Nick breezed in the door fifteen minutes later and Ben was relieved to see the fox carried a small bouquet of tulips. "For Judy?"

"Nah, thought I'd eat them myself." Nick laughed at Ben's expression. "Of course they're for her."

"She, uh, said you had an argument over the weekend."

"Yeah, I said something I shouldn't have... Gets complicated. Anyway, I need to apologize to her."

Clawhauser drew a sigh of relief. He wanted to tell Nick that Judy seemed to be in a good mood, but decided to let the fox find out for himself.

Judy was bent over her desk, working on details for the afternoon meeting. "Good morning, Beautiful," Nick called in a cheery voice as he approached her.

She looked up, "What have you got behind your back?"

"My paw."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Perhaps, but first I need to apologize for something I said, I'm afraid I hurt you with–"

"The pride thing?"

"Yeah, that one."

"It hurt me a lot."

"I'm sorry. I felt defensive because you said I was screwing up. But I shouldn't have said that."

"Apology accepted."

"And I should have found some way to explain what I was doing, while protecting the confidentiality of my source... We need to work on communication, don't we?"

"I think every animal in the world needs to work more on communication. And I shouldn't have gotten so mad and... Sorry I slammed your door. I didn't break anything, did I?"

"Just my heart." He took his paw from behind his back and extended the tulips to her. "If you want to give me a kiss, it will help my heart."

"No kiss."

"Still mad? Maybe I should just eat the tulips myself," Nick threatened and raised the tulips towards his mouth, baring his fangs.

"Stop right there, Detective Wilde," Judy warned. "The kiss I plan for you is inappropriate for the detective bullpen. You get it later. Now hand over the tulips and no one gets hurt." He handed them to her, she took a bite of one and smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"And now tell me what you got last night. Have you heard from the police lab yet?"

"How did you–"

"I watched your GPS signal. I wanted to know where to find the bodies."

"They promised to have it by ten."

"Go over and wait for it. I want to see it ASAP, and don't stop for coffee on the way back. If there's anything good I need it for the presentation this afternoon."

* * *

Big's business office was not scaled for large or short guests. The discussions held in the office were for none but his closest confidants and employees. It was a good day when the meeting with his business analysts didn't last long, it meant everything in his empire was running smoothly. Things were not exactly smooth at the moment, but not in crisis mode. The city's plans to institute a small police force was causing Big and the smarter bosses to shift into legitimate businesses. A few bosses hoped that continuing illicit activities would improve their profits after the change. They all knew their would be a period of adjustment and were looking for what they believed would serve their interests best in the long term.

For years Big sat behind his desk as his analyst gave a report and a secretary took notes. When the the lemming had joined his inner circle he had moved from behind the desk. The four animals sat in comfortable chairs in roughly a circle. Chelsea Dagger sat on a chair to his right. The lemming still felt overwhelmed by her new status and had a pad and paper to keep notes of meetings.

Myron, the chief analyst, had reported two issues which needed further examination, an auto manufacturer was slow in delivering several new limos that had been ordered, and a shipment of smart-phone screens from the panda factories had gone missing – possibly hijacked.

"Ms Dee," Big inquired, turning to his right, "would you care to investigate either of these?"

"The missing screens," she answered quickly. It was the harder assignment, with greater chance of failure. Bigger risk, bigger reward. Greater chance of failure. She had not made it to the probational number two spot in the Big organization by playing it safe, and wanted to prove she was worth her new status.

Big smiled and nodded, acknowledging she had taken the more difficult task. He looked back to the advisor. "Will that be all?"

"That's it."

"Fine, you will–"

"Two other items for your attention," Chelsea interrupted.

Myron bristled with rage at the implication he had missed things of importance, but said nothing. He would not dare interrupt Big, and hoped Big felt insulted that this newcomer had dared to do so. In his vanity he had seen himself as number two in Big's organization, and the elevation of the Dagger to the role was a clear reminder he was merely an employee. From what he heard, however, it was much safer to say nothing against the lemming – simply hope she would fail.

"Yes?" the old shrew asked.

"One business, one more personal," she told him. "The initial pilot program for small police officers will begin in three weeks. It is for evaluating the abilities of smalls, and participants will not become officers. There is the potential for manipulating the system if some of our staff are enrolled."

Big was silent in thought for a minute. "No. The requirements for passing should be perceived as fair."

"Perhaps," she agreed. "However, I suggest that some of your animals go through academy training – it will provide a better idea of what to expect from small officers. It might also be good to have officers in the police department on payroll for potential information they could provide. I will suggest putting animals on the payroll into the academy rather than trying to bribe current officers and running the risk of the offers being made public."

He hesitated.

"The other bosses are likely to have animals in the police classes," she warned.

"You are right, of course," he wheezed. "And perhaps we should not limit ourselves to small officers."

"You're correct. A bear, and a short officer or two would be nice. There are animals already on the payroll who might be suitable."

Big looked at Myron, "You will see she has a blank check for anything she desires."

"Of course," he mumbled.

Big looked back at Chelsea, "You mentioned a personal item?"

"I know you take an interest in Detectives Hopps and Wilde. They are now engaged to marry."

"Ah, thank you. She is family, and I must give them a suitable gift. She could do better than the fox, but he is an interesting creature and she loves him. Do you have the date for the wedding?"

"There is no date at the moment for a wedding. They've decided for a wedding here in Zootopia rather than her hometown or the home of his mother. They are considering an intimate setting for wedding, a rather run-down location in town. Only a relatively few guests would be invited. Mayor Lionheart has a confused plan for the city to hold something extravagant for them. Even if he can find a way to organize such a thing I feel certain the spectacle is more than the rabbit and fox want."

"You possess a remarkable level of details."

"I have a very good source."

"Judy saved my daughter's life. We will offer use of the mansion for the wedding. It is large enough for a wedding and... You said a run-down location?"

"A former fire station. It has been refurbished and has a quaint charm, but no claim to elegance."

"She deserves elegance. Let them know the mansion is available for them. Request a guest list, so the caterer can prepare a suitable feast for the occasion."

"I'll speak with Detective Wilde personally."

* * *

"Lunch?" Nick asked.

"Too nervous," Judy confessed. "You go. I'll eat another tulip or two and think of you. I want the meeting to go well and will look over my notes for the millionth time... Part of me is still a little upset with you for not telling me what was happening. And part of me is incredibly grateful for the information."

"Well, I hope the grateful part wins. Anything I can do to help at the meeting?"

Judy closed her eyes for a moment in thought. She opened them and looked at Nick. "Don't try and help during the meeting. That would make me look weak. I'm in charge. I love you, but I need to look strong."

"You are," he assured her. "And I'll keep my mouth shut – unless the teacher calls on me."

"Deal," the rabbit grinned. "Oh, and I want your opinion on group dynamics. Alces warned some detectives resented me being in charge. He didn't say that to scare me, but it does. Tell me how you read their feelings, I really trust you."

"Oh, I do have a suggestion. We haven't met four of the detectives. Talked with Clawhauser about them?"

"Think I should? Some of his gossip is wrong."

"And some is right, worth taking the chance."

Judy met with detectives assigned to the wilde investigation in Conference Room C. She already knew Carson and Parr. Martin and Lewis from the Second, and Kane and Able from the Fourth were strangers to her.

According to Ben Clawhauser Martin and Lewis had been assigned as partners a year earlier and still had considerable friction between them. Ben said that Lewis, a dingo, was brighter than he looked. Martin, a marten, held the city record for on-foot pursuit of a suspect. Kane, a wolf had spent years undercover as a narcotics officer and she wasn't sure whether to feel grateful for his experience or fearful it might make him more willing to question her directions. After Kane's cover was blown he'd been assigned to work with Able, a lynx. Judy wished there was another female officer on the assignment.

She wondered if Alces warning was accurate, or it was her imagination, because she felt hostility directed towards her as the meeting came to order after introductions.

"I'd like to thank Carson and Parr for their work and establishing that wilde exists. There is new information as we begin, a pusher and distribution site has been identified and–"

"What?" Carson, demanded in a loud voice.

"I said a pusher and distribution site have–"

"Why weren't we told this earlier?" the wolf demanded.

"Because the lab didn't finish analysis of the sample until late this morning. Would it make a difference if I called you an hour ago instead of telling you now?"

"I... I guess not," he conceded, then gave a little laugh. "Parr and I work our asses off for three weeks just getting a sample of the damn thing and you get a pusher over the weekend?"

"Detective Wilde followed up a tip, to confirm the identity of a pusher. Unfortunately he neglected to follow procedure and there is no tape of the conversation. We do, however, have two officers who heard the conversation. The other officer, besides Nick, is now a part of our team. A weasel at the academy was sworn in as a police officer and took the role of a university student to make the purchase. The distribution site was a branch of the Shippers-R-Us chain. I have photocopies for you with some information on the pusher, and the address of the business. And Nick and Ernie, that's the name of the weasel, appear to have uncovered another important fact. As Detective Carson already pointed out it was difficult to even prove wilde existed. You probably formed your own theories – perhaps there simply wasn't very much of it, perhaps it was done to artificially inflate the price, perhaps there was a lot of it and their distribution method was extremely effective. The pusher, a red panda named Xhou, spoke of this as a product testing phase. To me, that suggests this could get a lot worse if we don't act quickly."

She handed out copies with the little information currently available on Xhou. Three priors. He had spent time in Juvie. His two adult arrests, for extortion and assault, had not ended in convictions. There was suspicion of witness intimidation, but Xhou himself had been in jail at the time – which suggested he was part of a larger organization. "I'll let you look that over for a minute and then make my assignments. Since I don't know your individual strengths you might feel better suited for a different job that I give you. There'll be time for modifying the assignments, and a discussion of any additional areas we need to examine before we leave."

"Do I have time for a cig?" Kane asked.

"Uh, sure," Judy told him and the wolf exited the conference room.

"Picked up the habit undercover," his partner explained. "Now he's hooked. There'll be a pile of butts at the edge of the crime scene, we call 'em the mark of Kane at the Fourth. You can tell how long he stood there thinking by how many butts are there."

As the other detectives read the information Judy had prepared Nick slipped her a hand-written note, "They're all impressed."

Parr caught Nick passing the note, and gave the couple a look that Nick interpreted as a belief he was really in charge and giving directions to Judy. "Asking my partner out for a romantic dinner tonight," Nick explained. "What? You've never asked Carson out for a romantic dinner?"

"Read the handouts," ordered Judy.

* * *

"All right," Judy told them when Kane returned from getting his nicotine fix. "The assignments I see as immediately relevant are establishing if there is a link between the Night Howler Crisis and wilde, an investigation of Shippers-R-Us – getting our paws on video tapes has the potential for blowing this open, we need background on Xhou and any of his connections we can find, and if this was just product testing and they plan to ramp up production we find out where they're getting the bulbs.

"The alkaloid in night howler bulbs is tricky stuff, it takes someone with brains to extract the poison and get exactly the right dose for insanity or controlled aggression. Three of the animals in the Night Howler Case were associated with the medical college at Zoo U. Parr, you and I are the only two prey species here – and I doubt if the prisoners will talk with me. I don't know if they'll talk with you, but I want you to question them. We want to find the names of anyone who might have known about their research. Oh, and you might start by asking if they know Nathan Almond."

"Nathan Almond?"

"Squirrel who had finished the medical program and had just received his residency assignment. Missing animal report out on him soon after the Night Howler Crisis was over. Might be totally unrelated and a coincidence or the timing might mean something. Now, Shippers-R-Us is a chain. There are eleven of them scattered around Zootopia, and more than thirty in other cities. Could the whole chain be controlled by criminals? Could the one franchised store be controlled by the drug sellers? Is there a single worker involved with drug distribution? Since an animal who rents a PO box can open it and leave something it's possible the business is innocent. At some point we may need a court order to seize on-site video tapes. This one is in the Fourth. Kane and Able, find out what you can about the store and franchise? We don't need a court order to set up video surveillance there or at the Pagoda Hell Saloon. You can handle those?"

The two animals nodded in agreement.

"We'll try and have Ernie make another purchase in a day or two, and this time we'll tape the transaction. If we assume they'll try to increase production the question comes up where they'll obtain night howler bulbs. The sheep didn't want to be seen buying bulbs, so they hired that weasel, Duke Weaselton, to purchase them. Weaselton got greedy and decided there was more profit in stealing the bulbs and pocketing the whole amount he was given. How will the animals making wilde obtain their materials? Night howlers are not banned. Some of the compounds in the flower repel insects and organic gardeners plant them around flower and vegetable patches. Martin and Lewis, it may be a needle in a haystack, but see if you can find any sort of large, new orders for night howler bulbs and follow up on whether the purchaser is using them in a legitimate fashion. Look for orders sent to addresses where gardening seems unlikely."

Judy told them that she and Nick would be going to the medical college to see if they could find any information there, as well as working with Ernie. Carson was asked to start gathering information on the red panda.

"I'd like a daily email report. You can tell me, 'Didn't find a thing'. That's fine. I just need to know. And if a priority investigation explodes on you, let me know so I can ask someone else work the assignment. Video conference Wednesday at one. Let's keep each other informed. Those are my plans. She looked over at the wolf from the Third. "Detective Carson, I want you to focus on Xhou. And, with your experience, do you see other topics that need work? Got any leftover rumors that might be helpful?"

Carson drummed his paw on the table for a moment in thought, "Think the work you and the fox did over the weekend blew most of the rumors out of the water. Can't think of anything at the moment."

Judy allowed fifteen minutes for discussion of assignments then dismissed the meeting. Carson and Parr lingered as the four detectives from other precincts left.

"Pretty fucking amazing," the wolf commented, clearly in regard to speed in getting the new information.

"That was Nick," Judy told him. "But he still needs to work on proper channels. Rookie mistake. But as you know he and I are both still rookies."

"You didn't show it today," Carson told her.

"I had some coaching from Detective Nyte."

"I've worked with her. Good detective. I think she's got anger management issues... And for Dog's sake don't tell her I said that."

Parr returned to the earlier note, and confirmed Nick's suspicion. "I still want to know what was in the note. Did the fox tell you what to say?"

Nick knew Judy might exhibit her own anger management issues at the question, and answered quickly, "No way! That was all Judy! I've got no organization skills, and she's been planning hard since the second this hit her desk. I told you what was in the note," he lied, "I was asking her out for a romantic dinner to tell her I think she did a great job."

"You asked her in the middle of the meeting?"

"She was nervous. So I told her, 'You're doing great. Want dinner?'. Just a little confidence boost."

Carson chuckled, "Ass kisser."

"Perhaps," Nick grinned, "but she–"

"Leave our personal lives out of this," Judy warned.

Carson and Parr left, and Judy demanded, "Where are you taking me for our romantic dinner?"

"Didn't you read the note? I said–"

"Six witnesses heard you say you asked me to dinner. And then you get the passionate kiss I promised for the tulips. And another for the apology. And another for not getting hurt, and another for... Well, I plan to keep kissing you until your own imagination takes over."


	7. It Takes All the Running You Can Do

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

The Red Queen's comment to Alice in Through the Looking Glass had been intended for the title of the story. Unfortunately story titles on FF.N are limited in size, and that one went way over budget. I tried variations that would fit and wasn't happy with any of them. Then I recalled an old Latin phrase, which might have been inspired by a line from Antigone by Sophocles.

 **It Takes All the Running You Can Do, to Keep in the Same Place**

Judy awoke with Nick's arm warm around her. She smiled. The weekend had been incredibly stressful; worried about Nick and the assignment she'd been given. Now she was back in Nick's arms, and the meeting had gone very well. She almost drifted back to sleep. But she was in charge of an investigation – the first investigation she had been given. And there was work to do. She had wanted to join the police force for as long as she could remember. It was as much luck as police work that ended the Night Howler crisis, at least in her mind. And the promotion to detective had been for her work on the Night Howler Crisis. Other detectives doubted if she and Nick deserved the rank. This was her chance to prove she deserved her position.

Judy grabbed Nick's arm and shook it, "Up and at 'em, Sleepyhead. Work to be done."

"Don' wanna go to school, Mom," the fox mumbled, "all the kids hate me."

"You have to, Son, you're the principal," Judy giggled.

He pulled her closer. "Make me," he ordered.

It was so tempting just to snuggle. But one of them needed to be responsible, and the rabbit knew the fox didn't want the job. "No, seriously, Nick. You know I'd rather spend the day here in bed with you, but we have things to do."

"But you'd rather spend the day in bed with me?"

"Yes. Now move your tail. We need to get to the university."

Nick glanced at the clock, "And wait an hour before we find anyone we can talk to? Half an hour in bed."

"Ten minutes, and leisurely breakfast as we talk about wedding. I really liked the old firehouse. Did you really like it too, or did you just say that to keep the fight from getting worse?"

"I really liked it, and if you want to talk wedding plans I suggest we get out of bed and talk over breakfast. I find it very difficult to talk seriously when I'm holding a bunny wearing skimpy little pajamas."

"I could take the pjs off, if it would help."

"Not if you want a serious conversation with me. Your choice. Naked bunny or civilized adults talking over breakfast."

"Darn it, Nick. I don't like always having to be the responsible one! When there's a choice between doing what is right and what we want you always make me decide."

"I can count on you to be the voice of morality and sturdy rural work ethic."

"A rabbit who just spent the night having sex with a fox is supposed to be the voice of morality?"

"We didn't spend the whole night having sex. We slept too. Do you want me to be the voice of morality in this relationship? Seriously?"

"Up and at 'em," Judy sighed. "You take first shower. I'll start breakfast."

* * *

Over breakfast Judy began with the possible location for the wedding, "So, what did you like best about the firehouse? I thought it had bunches of last century charm... And whoever did the renovations did a great job preserving the details."

"Yeah, that was nice. I think my favorite part was the size."

"The size? I mean, I love the place, but it is kind of small."

"I like that. You know me. I hate being in front of a crowd."

"Even for a wedding?"

"Even for a wedding. I mean, I can do crowds if I have to, but they make me nervous – like you and microphones – and no way will we get a crowd in there. Less than a hundred guests is my guess. But don't touch that phone yet, if you order right now we throw in as an added bonus the fact it will be easy to turn animals down."

"Bonus?"

"Sure. Readover asks if he's getting an invitation. Not that I have anything against Readover, but if we ask Readover we'd have to invite basically the whole First. This way we can just say, 'Sorry, but we're just having a small wedding,' and we're safe."

"But we should ask Ben... And maybe Lylah."

"Ben is fine. He should be on your half of the guest list."

"I have more family. He's on your side. I may ask Lylah... We really do need to start thinking of how many animals we can invite, don't we?" The fox nodded agreement and Judy began to have second thoughts about the old firehouse. Even though some family would skip the wedding, either because they didn't want to travel to Zootopia or because she was marrying a fox, she had a big family. How many should she actually invite? She would like to invite all the members of her football team... But they, with significant others (and you have to invite significant others) could fill half the hall. And other police officers. And friends from Bunnyburrow who might attend. And... Judy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You okay?"

"Panic attack," she admitted. "Part of me wants everyone I know to attend the wedding so I can share the day with them all. And then I wonder how many pieces of me there are to go around? I mean, the crowd gets too big and you can't talk with everyone. Small is good. Really close friends and family so we have more time to talk with them."

"Exactly," Nick agreed. "Should we call about what dates are available? Or do you have a particular date we should shoot for?"

"I... My head is so full of the wilde case I can't think about wedding. And that tells you I'm really, really, worried about this case. Can you call and find out about available dates? At least three months out. By then we should either have cracked this or I'll be calmer. I mean, I know the bride and her mom usually do a lot of the planning, but we're doing this ourselves and I trust you."

"I'll give them a call."

"Great... Oh, if they're booked up too solid maybe we could find somewhere else? Much as I enjoy our nights together I think Mom will be happier when I'm sleeping with my husband. Think you'll like sleeping with a wife?"

"Whose wife?"

He dodged the piece of toast she threw at him.

* * *

Nick waved at his badge at the security kiosk when they arrived at the university, then found a spot to park.

"We should check in with security before we hit the chemistry and medical departments," Judy told him.

"You really think we're going to find anything? That squirrel was in medical, and Bellwether's gang, at least those from the university, were in chemistry."

"Won't know unless we look. I looked through files on anything at Zoo U that might have any connection."

"Still a stretch from faculty members and a grad student in the Chemistry Department to a missing student from the Medical Department."

"Maybe. And that's what we're here to find out. Nathan Almond had an interest in toxicology. Doug Ramses taught classes in organic poisons."

The Security Office suggested using a campus cop take them where they needed to go, and the fox asked if Theodore Crusher was working.

"Thud? He should be. You know him?" the cheetah at the desk asked.

"We've met. Got the feeling he'd like to meet Detective Hopps."

The rhino charged back on news he'd be escorting Nick and Judy around campus. He suggested they start at the Registrar's Office when they explained what they needed.

"Registrar?" Judy asked.

"Sure, I mean the transcripts would show if Almond ever took a class from Doug Ramses."

"Sounds good," the rabbit agreed. "Thanks."

The rhino preferred to wait outside, finding the Registrar's Office too confining. A vixen sat at a computer terminal as they entered. She looked up and exclaimed, "You're Nick Wilde!"

"Guilty," the fox grinned – too broad a grin in Judy's opinion.

"We have some questions we need to ask in a missing animal's case," Judy explained. "We'd like to see his transcripts for the names of some of his professors."

"I voted for you in the recall election," the vixen told Nick.

"Thanks. We had a question or two–"

"Yvonne."

"Yvonne?"

"Was one of your questions going to be my name?"

The vixen giggled at Nick's apparent embarrassment, and Judy spoke up. "Information on a missing medical student, Nathan Almond," Judy reminded the vixen. "We're looking at classes he took, hoping to find a clue that the first detectives might have missed."

Yvonne frowned. "I remember hearing about... Do you have court order or documentation from a relative?"

"Excuse me?"

"Privacy laws. We are very limited in terms of to whom we can release that information." She turned to a keyboard and monitor on the counter and typed. "Now, it's very easy for me to call up the information on any student, Nathan Almond, for example. But I'm not allowed to show you what I find unless you have the proper authorization. Usually it is the student who requests a transcript for an employer, but I can't let anyone just come in off the street and see the information."

"We're trying to find out what happened to him," Nick pointed out. "He's missing."

"I know, the vixen replied. "And I'd like to help, but I still have to follow the rules."

"That's... That's," Judy sputtered.

Nick looked at her, "I know someone else with exactly the same attitude."

Judy shut her mouth and fumed.

"I want to help," Yvonne assured Nick and leaned forward, putting elbows on the counter. In doing so her shoulder half-turned the monitor towards Judy. "But, like I said, I can't."

Nick noted how she had changed the angle of the monitor and leaned forward, "Not even for the police? Not even when we're looking to find a missing animal?"

"No," she sighed and moved a little closer to Nick. Her elbow brushed against the mouse, and she shoved it over by Judy to get it out of her way. "It doesn't seem right, does it? I think an assistant-registrar should be allowed to use a little discretion, don't you think?" She gave him a radiant smile.

"You are so right," Nick agreed. "I'm sure you would never abuse your position by giving information to anyone who might abuse it."

"Absolutely," she nodded. "I could be very discrete, very, very discrete."

Judy meanwhile had adjusted the monitor to make it easier to read, and was using the mouse to scroll through the records.

"Has anyone ever told you you're even better looking in person than on television?" Yvonne asked Nick.

"Afraid I'm not very photogenic. You think I'm good looking?"

"You're very handsome," the vixen assured him.

Judy paused momentarily in her search through the squirrel's records to kick the fox.

The two foxes flirted for another minute, then Judy let out an involuntary, "YES!"

"Oh dear, you haven't been looking at the records, have you?" the vixen asked.

"Judy would never do a thing like that," Nick assured her. "She's like you, a strict believer in the rules. We'll see if we can get the proper authorization and come back for the information."

"I'd love to see you again," the vixen told him in a throaty voice.

Judy grabbed Nick's sleeve and tugged, "C'mon, we got to go! Work to do!"

"Thanks for your time," Nick told the assistant registrar.

"It was my pleasure," she assured him. "Oh, hold on a sec." She quickly wrote something on a small note pad, tore off the sheet, folded it, and handed it to Nick.

"Now," Judy ordered, pulled hard on his arm.

"Get the information you needed?" Thud Crusher asked when the got outside.

"Yes," Judy grumbled.

"Yvonne was wonderfully helpful," Nick told the rhino.

"She was a shameless flirt! Nick, how could you flirt like that! And in front of me!"

"I'm pretty sure you'd be more unhappy if I did it behind your back."

"I'm serious!"

"Lighten up. She was just teasing me to give you the chance to find the information we needed."

"She was serious!"

"No she wasn't. She wasn't supposed to give out the information, but wanted us to have it."

"Oh yeah, then give me that slip of paper with her phone number on it."

"What slip of paper with a phone number? You think I'm so irresistible that random females come up to me and give me their phone numbers?"

"You are resistible, but if a rabbit finds you so charming she falls for you, then any other empty-headed female could... That doesn't sound right."

"No, it doesn't. And she seemed very intelligent."

"Give me the phone number!"

Nick chuckled as he took out the slip of paper and handed it to Judy, "You don't really think I'd call her, do you?"

"I never have any idea what's going on in your head," Judy told him as she unfolded the paper and read, 'I hope you find him.' Judy refolded the paper and handed it back. "Okay, you were right – this time."

Professors at the medical college remembered Nathan Almond as a brilliant student in most ways, but lacking in some of the social skills needed for a good physician. "I hoped he'd go into research," an anatomy instructor told them. "He didn't pay enough attention to social cues. A good doctor needs to listen to patients."

Students who remembered him said he talked too much. He was often referred to as the 'Nutsy Squirrel', although no one could remember him having real enemies, or real friends.

"Just too full of himself," was one comment.

"He claimed he might have helped develop the Night Howler serum," an antelope told them.

"What do you mean," Judy asked. "Might have helped? Was it like he didn't want to admit being an accessory?"

"Accessory? No it was more like, he hung out at the chemistry department a lot. He might have had more friends there. After the Night Howler stuff was solved and in the papers he was saying that some of the stuff he was doing there might have been part of what happened."

"He was saying he worked in developing the Night Howler serum?"

"No, not exactly. He just said he worked with the stuff, the plants, isolating compounds and stuff. He didn't claim to have developed it or anything. Like I said, he claimed he _might_ have had something to do with it."

No medical students or faculty could remember the names of anyone who might have heard from the squirrel.

Most professors at the chemistry department claimed no knowledge of the squirrel, although one or two mentioned he might have been the squirrel they frequently saw near Ramses' lab.

A couple students who had worked extensively with Doug Ramses were questioned. They seemed nervous, perhaps fearing they might be linked somehow to the Night Howler Crisis. Two denied ever working with Night Howler materials.

A nervous skunk asked for immunity from prosecution as they began the conversation.

"We're not looking to arrest anyone," Judy sighed. "We're trying to get information on a missing medical student–"

"Nutsy Squirrel?"

"Nathan Almond, yes. This is not related to the Night Howler case... Well, not directly related anyway. He took classes with Professor Ramses and hung around his lab. We know that. After the Night Howler case came up he told some other students that research he did in the lab might have contributed to the Night Howler serum. We don't believe he is guilty on any crime in his actions. We are looking for other students who might have information about him. He talked about doing research here that Ramses might have been used. That was not a crime. We just want to ask students who knew him to see if they have had any contact with him since he went missing."

"You're not looking to arrest any of the animals who might have been doing research for ol' Ramses?"

"No."

The skunk drew a sigh of relief, "We've... I mean I've been scared."

Judy mentioned the names of the two animals who had been uncooperative.

"Yeah," the skunk admitted.

Nick looked at Judy, "Let's bring them back and reassure them we're just looking for Almond."

With the three together and talking, one remembered a conversation or two about whether there were any benefits to the work they were doing. None could think of any special friends of Almond who should be interviewed. None could remember the exact date for the last time they spoke with the squirrel, which was entirely normal. One mentioned the squirrel had mentioned the residency program he had just been assigned as last time of contact.

"And he seemed excited about it?"

"Yeah. That was what weird about him just dropping out of sight. He planned to go, said it wasn't a bad assignment."

"He could have missed a turn and be in a river with his car," Nick commented as they headed to the parking lot where Nick had left the car. "Or an unknown jealous female friend could have knifed him for cheating on her and buried the body under a rose bush. Neither of us believe that."

"If he'd disappeared before we broke the Night Howler case he might have been killed by Bellwether's gang to keep him quiet, but we can rule that out."

"And at least what we heard suggests that he wasn't scared about admitting his research for Ramses. Those animals in chemistry were afraid of being arrested. I think we rule out guilty conscience driving Almond into hiding."

"So," Judy asked. "what do you think of my hunch we might want to look closer at the Almond case?"

"You were right. We should definitely get a copy of the report and look it over."

"It's on my desk. I was reading it yesterday."

* * *

"Found a stadium for Nick and Judy's wedding?" Mayor Lionheart demanded from his administrative assistant at the end of their morning meeting.

"I have not yet begun to search," Cecil replied.

"I asked you to–"

"I felt it incumbent upon me to first ascertain their plans. Stadium managers would certainly want a specific date, and you wouldn't want to arrange a marriage after they've already wed, would you?"

"Well, no," Lionheart grudgingly admitted. "Have you made any progress?"

"A great deal, actually. They decided they would prefer a wedding here in Zootopia to holding the ceremony in either's ancestral home–"

"Wonderful! See, Zootopia is where they want to be married. Full speed ahead!"

"If I might finish, Sir. They have selected an informal venue here in the city, which is quite small – suggesting that one or both would prefer a simple–"

"Nonsense, Cecil, nonsense. It's false modesty on Nick's part or a matter of economics. All brides want large weddings. The city should give them the wedding Hopps wants and they both deserve."

"I truly think you should consult with them rather than making plans for them, Your Honor."

"And spoil the surprise?"

The rat sighed, "And, as a final note, the two of them quarreled over the weekend. It is likely that it is nothing but the sort of normal disagreement common among all couples, but you still might want to verify that it represents no impediment to their marriage plans."

"Of course it won't matter, the silver lining will soon shine through their dark cloud, if it hasn't already. Did you find the date they were planning?"

"They have set no date. I suspect consultation with the manager of the venue they have chosen for the service will be necessary before they are able to specify a date."

"Umm, good thinking. Find out who's in charge. Excellent work, by the way. Very pleased you could get such detailed... You didn't tell Nick and Judy about our plans, did you?"

"Your plans, Your Honor, I take no credit in the process. You instructed me not to tell the detectives of your plans and I followed your instructions to the letter."

"Fine job, fine job," the mayor muttered. "Now, take a letter–"

* * *

The phone rang on Nick's desk. "Wilde here."

"Nick," came Ben Clawhauser's voice, "do you remember that lemming who demanded to see you a couple months ago, about the time the recall campaign started? The one who came in with a really, really big bear?"

There was no way the fox could forget Chelsea Dagger. His stomach had tightened at the word lemming and Clawhauser had not needed to add the detail of the huge bear. "Yes."

"She's, uh, out here and asking to see you, so I–"

"Can you have another officer talk with her?"

"She really wants to see you. She says she has some police and personal business and demands to see you and Judy."

"She wants to see Judy too?"

That caught the rabbit's attention. She looked up from the computer, where she was reading Carson's initial report on Xhou, "Who?" she mouthed silently.

Nick put a paw over the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered, "Chelsea Dagger, I think she's Big's new enforcer or something. Says police and personal business."

"Can you see her? I'm busy."

"Nick?" came Clawhauser's voice, "still there?"

"Yeah. Judy's busy. Got an interrogation room open for a conversation?"

"Let me... C is open, and the bear will fit through the door."

Nick didn't care if the bear fit in the room or not. Truth be told, he would have preferred the bear did not fit and had to wait in the lobby. "Have an officer take them there. I'll be down in three minutes."

"You're letting me see a single female without demanding to go with me?" he teased Judy as he gathered note pad, pen, and recorder together before leaving.

"I trust you completely." Nick raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I trust you enough. And the last couple times you've talked with her, one or both of you wanted it to be a private conversation, remember?"

"I think she asked for you by name this time. I just hope she's not here to tell me I'm running for mayor again," he muttered and left for the meeting.

Dagger nodded her head, "Detective, glad you could make it. Business before... Well, I'm not sure what to call the second thing I need to talk with you about."

"Let's start with the business then."

"Still not sure how much the police can be trusted to do what needs to be done. I found out who stole some electronics equipment Big ordered and paid for–"

"Anyone hurt in your investigation?"

"Bribery. Almost as effective as pain. Big is trying hard to move into legit businesses and wants to cut back on violence." The lemming shrugged, "Not that he'd raise a stink if he thought it was necessary. But the question is, can the police handle the criminals, or should I do it myself?"

"You claim the stolen property had been bought and paid for, all legal?"

"Certainly," she looked over at the bear. "Apaata, the invoices." The bear reached into a satchel and pulled out a sheaf of paper, then handed it to the fox. "Thank you." The bear nodded. She looked at Nick, "Feel free to call the manufacturers and shippers. Everything is totally legit."

Nick noticed a sticky note on the top page with names and an address. "The alleged criminals?" he asked, pointing to the note.

"No alleged about it. Probably a lot of other stolen goods. Think you can handle it?"

"I'm on an assignment. I don't pick the cases I go on, but I'll see this gets handled immediately. You'll give us a deposition on this?"

"I don't leave depositions, or pawprints, or DNA samples. You can pass it on as a well-documented anonymous source. Got a problem with that?"

Nick thought a minute, "Should work. Oh, and the evidence may be impounded for a couple days for the prosecution to do a complete inventory and check on the ownership claims."

The lemming hesitated, then agreed. "It'll check out. But I didn't find out who took this stuff to have the police steal it."

"Big will get it back. We're done?"

"No, second item. Word on the street is you and the rabbit are getting married. Big wants details. I think he wants an invitation, and I'd hate to see him disappointed. So, the burg that Hopps comes from?"

"I don't see why I should–"

There was a low, menacing growl from the bear.

"No need for that, Apaata," Chelsea told him. "The detective forgot his manners for a moment."

"I don't like being threatened."

"And I'd prefer a civil conversation. Any reason you can't tell me the date or location?"

"We don't have a date. We'll have it here in Zootopia."

"Where?"

"That's not nailed down either."

"Well, if there is no location set Big would like to extend the use of his mansion to you for the ceremony. He likes the rabbit, calls her family. I don't think you can find a better location in the city. He also offered to hire the caterers."

"I think Judy and I would like to pick our own location for a wedding."

"That's fine, just give the mansion consideration. Serious consideration. I mean, it's sturdy. There are places that could, uh, be damaged and have to cancel."

"You're threatening to burn anyplace Judy and I chose?"

"I never mentioned arson. I just pointed out that accidents happen."

"It sounds like the mansion or else."

"Is the mansion so bad? I like a carrot and stick approach. For the rabbit a carrot. I think you respond better to a stick."

"I won't–"

The lemming held up her hand in a gesture requesting silence. "You don't have to decide anything today. I was just asked to convey a very generous invitation. I heard you insulted Big once and he didn't like it. That true?"

"Er, yeah."

"Now, I'm not claiming to read his mind or anything. He also gave me a second chance after I insulted him. I just know that I'm going to make sure I never insult him again."

* * *

Nick took a shift at the Pagoda Hell Saloon that evening. It was a duty that neither Kane, whose identity as a former undercover narcotics officer had been blown, or Judy could take. A female rabbit at the bar would have drawn too much attention to her. Nick noted the presence of Lewis, the dingo, as he entered the bar. Xhou seemed deep into a discussion or argument of some sort with an opossum. The fox ordered a tall gin and tonic, heavy on the ice, and found an empty booth that suited his needs – he slid in, back to the wall and legs stretched out on the bench. It provided the perfect angle for watching the red panda while pretending to play solitaire on his phone. He took a couple photos of the possum, feeling he had a better view than Lewis.

The dingo left the bar, and Nick was continuing his desultory game of solitaire and slowly sipping his drink when a text message arrived. _"Bonnie?"_ Nick wondered. _"Did she mean to text Judy?"_

Apparently she had meant to text Nick. The message read, 'Nick, please call when Judy not around.'

The fox glanced at his watch. According to what he had heard Xhou would leave soon. 'In around 20 minutes?' he replied.

'Thank you.'

Nick's curiosity about the call almost made him miss the possum's departure. The red panda finished his own drink and went through a door at the side of the bar. Nick waited twelve minutes, but Xhou did not return. One of the detectives who had visited the bar earlier had gone through the door and discovered the bar's restrooms and a doors leading to the employee's room and an office. There was no direct exit.

Torn between curiosity on why Bonnie called and a need to stay longer to see if Xhou returned, Nick looked around. There didn't appear to be any animal close enough to listen to his conversation.

 _"Hello, Nick?"_

"No names, I'm calling from a public place. Not sure how secure things are."

 _"Oh, dear. Is Judy close? I asked you not to call when she was around."_

"Nah, no problem with that. We're safe."

 _"Safe... Are you calling from a stakeout or something?"_

"You hit the nail on the head, my friend. What's the word?"

 _"This is so exciting... Or... Um, can you answer with a yes or no if I ask some questions?"_

"Sure. Go ahead."

 _"I'm... I'm a little concerned. The wedding. You and... Judy said you wanted Bunnyburrow?"_

"That's right. More or less."

 _"But she says she was less interested, wanted it to be in Zootopia?"_

"That's the story I got."

 _"It's just... I'm having a little trouble dealing with that. It feels..."_

"Nothing personal, business is business."

 _"Business? I don't... Oh, code talk again?"_

"Absolutely."

 _"This is bothering Stu and me. We feel like Judy is rejecting us somehow."_

"No way, forget that idea! You got it totally wrong."

 _"Really, Nick?"_

"Trust me. That is not the case."

 _"Could you... If you really wouldn't mind a wedding here, could you ask Judy to reconsider Bunnyburrow?"  
_

Nick thought for a second. He agreed with Judy, he'd much rather have a wedding in Zootopia, but it might remove the pressure he felt from Dagger. "I'll talk with Big J," he told her. "No promises on what Big J will do, but I'll pass on your concerns. The J and I have been making some plans, but nothing's written in the concrete yet."

 _"Thank you, Nick."_

"No problem."

The red panda never reappeared. Nick left and walked to where Judy sat waiting patiently in the car. He had a distinct feeling that prior to meeting Judy his life had been far less exciting, and a distinct fear life might become even more exciting.


	8. You Can't Stop Now, It's Already Begun

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

There are songs whose meaning will be argued forever. I'm almost tempted to accept the drug theory for Jerk it Out by Caesars, except for the proven tendency of drug conspiracy theorists to find drug references in _everything_ , and their ability to make the most farfetched fantasies sound plausible. In any event, the 2003 song Jerk It Out provides the line for the chapter title.

 **You Can't Stop Now, It's Already Begun  
**

Nick spent Wednesday morning working with Detective Kane to prepare Ernie to make another drug purchase. Nick and Detective Kane were supposed to spend Wednesday morning preparing the young weasel. They spent most the morning fighting with each other.

"You've never been an undercover cop," the wolf growled at Nick. "Why the fuck are you here shooting your mouth off?"

"I spent more years as a hustler than you spent undercover. This sting is really just another con game, and there are a lot of tricks in the hustler's bag – while you only have one, and–"

"Watch it!"

"You're only expressing one, the tough animal model you used. Which may have been good for the job you had. You need to be sensitive to each animal's strengths, and what the job requires. Ernie is a natural at the innocent shill. And that is exactly what this job needs. Don't ruin him."

"I don't want to ruin him! I want him ready if a situation turns nasty!"

"And I want him ready to make sure the situation never turns nasty!"

"Uh, Detective Kane? Mister Nick, Sir? If the two of you don't mind, I'm sort of nervous."

"See! See!" the wolf exclaimed, "No one is going to believe a weasel can be that polite and scared. You've given him an unbelievable cover attitude!"

"I haven't given him squat," Nick retorted. "That's the real Ernie. And the real Ernie is exactly what this job requires. He doesn't need tough animal deep cover, he's just a slightly scared college student making a drug purchase while we tape it for evidence."

The wolf stared at the weasel for a moment and hesitated, "Maybe you're right. But you don't know, and he doesn't know, the things that can go wrong in a drug purchase. I do."

It was Nick's turn to hesitate. He turned to Ernie, "Detective Kane is right. The two of us will work with you. I want to make sure your cover story is down solid. He's going to talk about things that might come up, and then the three of us will figure out the best way to respond. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good, especially that part about about just making a purchase and things being over. I did it once. I can do it again... Especially if there are other officers there if I need them."

"There will be," Kane promised. "I can't be in the bar, but I'll be waiting outside."

"And I'll be in with my gin and tonic," Nick assured him.

The weasel drew a sigh of relief, "Thank you Detective Kane; Mister Nick, Sir."

"Call me Malus," the wolf told him.

"Thank you, Mister Malus, Sir."

The wolf looked at the fox in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"His mother raised him to be polite to everyone," explained Nick.

The wolf sighed, this wasn't the way he was used to things working.

* * *

Judy set up a Scope™ conference with the various detectives assigned to the investigation for Wednesday afternoon. There were two new faces on the screen who hadn't been there for the meeting on Monday afternoon. One was Ernie, and the second was the antelope who had visited the stations with Detective Parr – providing details on the search to verify if wilde existed.

Judy began with introductions, "I think some of you know Doctor Fleet. He worked with Detectives Carson and Parr when they began the wilde investigation. He'll update us on some recent developments and has asked to be included in this and future teleconferences. And this is the newest member of our team, Officer Ernest Hunter, who–"

"Who prefers to just go by Ernie," Nick interrupted.

The weasel waved nervously, "Uh, hi, Detectives, Sirs, and Detective Hopps, Ma'am."

"And that is the real Ernie," Malus Kane sighed. "WYSIWYG."

"Whizzy-wig?" asked detective Lewis.

"What you see is what you get," explained Parr.

"As I said Monday, Officer Hunter just joined the police department, but made the initial purchase of wilde from Xhou. He'll attempt another purchase tonight if Xhou comes into the bar. This time we'll make certain the conversation is taped for evidence. Lewis and Wilde will be in the bar to help insure Hunter's safety."

The weasel squirmed slightly, "Please, Detective Hopps, Ma'am, I'm more comfortable with Ernie... If you don't mind."

Judy smiled, "I'll try to remember, Ernie."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Most of the other detectives, and the antelope, shared Detectives Kane's initial fears in regard to the weasel's ability to handle his part of the investigation. Nick had managed to calm Kane's fears somewhat when they finally started working together. Carson still harbored minor resentment towards Nick, but he had come to recognize the fox's abilities and trusted Nick's judgment. If the fox said the weasel could do the job, then the weasel could do the job – no matter how unlikely it might appear.

Introductions having been made, Judy suggested, "Doctor Fleet, I haven't shared your news in emails to the group. Will you update us on findings?"

"Thank you," the antelope nodded. "As you know, Carson and Parr proved the link between wilde and the night howler plant. It had been suspected, and now in re-evaluating several incidents the last few weeks we believe some deaths may be attributed to night howler. First–"

"The drug wilde?" Martin asked, seeking clarification.

"Probably not," Fleet answered. "Although a maybe in one case. I'll explain. It was suspected that wilde used the alkaloid from night howlers like the serum used by Ramses and Bellwether. Some animals decided they would attempt to make their own version – since the plant itself is not illegal. Unfortunately there are a lot of compounds in the bulb and plants. Just like canids have problems with chocolate, most species can't handle the other compounds. We feel we've proven two deaths from ingesting night howler compounds and are investigating three others. We also plan to investigate some admissions to the hospital that were diagnosed as food poisoning. Rabbits seem better able to handle the other toxins that some animals, and we have an incident of a rabbit attacking a neighbor who was seriously injured. And finally there is one possible case of overdose, which didn't harm the animal ingesting the night howler toxin, but will result in a manslaughter charge."

"Suspected overdose? We never heard anything about that while we were working on it," Carson reminded him.

The antelope shrugged, "This stuff is new. There's little we can be sure of. The lab has looked at the two genuine samples – they're identical, and whoever made the stuff did an excellent job of removing all of the chemical compounds except the one which causes the aggressive reaction. Could there have been bad batches of the drug with different levels of potency or which didn't get the other compounds out? We don't know? Did this animal take a tablet from a bad batch? Did he take two or three tablets? Is this another homemade attempt that was a little more successful in the sense he didn't poison himself?"

A couple detectives nodded understanding.

The antelope continued, "Health department is trying to figure out how to handle this. Give it publicity: telling animals not to try this at home just encourages idiots to try it at home. Don't give it publicity, and we're ignoring threat to public health."

Judy voiced what everyone on the teleconference was thinking, "So, even if we mange to stop whoever is making and selling this, there will continue to be some problem with animals attempting their own. We'll still do our best."

"Cut off the main supply and it will have a positive effect," the physician assured her.

"Ought to just outlaw the sale of night howler bulbs," Parr muttered.

"Anything can be abused," argued Martin.

"I would like to bring Doctor Fleet up-to-date with our progress," Judy told the others. She addressed the antelope. "You've mentioned that someone did a sophisticated job of purifying the alkaloid used in wilde from the other compounds in the plant." The physician nodded. "We've learned the names of several animals who assisted Professor Ramses in his research. We have no reason to believe any of them knew of the Night Howler plot. One of them, however, talked about the research after Bellwether and Ramses were convicted, and he has since disappeared. While there is no hard evidence of his involvement it seems possible. Ramses didn't want to talk with Detective Parr when he was first interviewed. We're hoping he might be more cooperative now that we know Nathan Almond helped with the research and can assure Ramses there is no interest in prosecuting for his research work."

"So your theory is Almond is behind wilde?"

"Behind may be too strong a term. Detective Carson, would you explain?"

"Sure," the wolf answered. "The one pusher we know is believed to be part of a tight gang that keeps a very low profile. It seems unlikely that Almond could have lured this panda away from the gang to work for him in a drug start-up. Almond dropped completely off the radar. He may have been shooting his mouth off to a member of the gang and been taken hostage, he might have been offered money to work for them, he may have been tortured to tell what he knows and then killed. Those are theories. We don't even know for sure there is any connection between Almond and wilde. But my gut says there is a connection, and the purity you mention in the samples you've seen makes me think someone with some chops in chemistry and medicine is involved with the production."

"You have identified a pusher? A panda?"

"Red panda, yes. We're hoping to have a second buy soon to get better evidence. And Detectives Martin and Lewis have uncovered information that this could get much worse in the near future."

"How so?"

"Detective Martin, would you explain?" Judy requested.

"My partner and I were looking at purchases of the bulbs. Not illegal, and I had no idea how popular the damn stuff is with gardeners – seems to have some sort of natural insect repellent. Animals plant is around their gardens. But the major purchaser is a company called Eco-Solutions. They plant hectares of the stuff and process it into an organic bug repellent. They extract the compounds they need and the rest is dumped for mulch at Zootopia Recycling. Six weeks ago two trucks were hijacked as they were hauling several tonnes of the processed pulp to the Center. Trucks were recovered; drivers weren't injured. But the trucks were emptied. Eco-Solutions didn't think much about it – just glad no one was injured and they got their trucks back. We took a sample of pulp into the police lab. Eco-Solutions doesn't use the alkaloid that makes animals crazy aggressive. They distill the compounds they want and the pulp still has the night howler junk in it. That could mean several tonnes of raw material are being processed into wilde."

"Damn," the antelope muttered.

"Did you question the drivers?" Nick asked the marten.

"They didn't get a good look at the hijackers' faces."

"Question them again," Carson ordered, understanding Nick's point. "The fox is right, the hijacking may have gone off smoothly because the drivers were bribed to..." Then remembering he was not running the investigation. "That is, Detective Hopps might want to–"

"You're right," Judy assured him. "Lewis, Martin, please follow up with the drivers." She spoke again for the sake of the antelope. "Detectives Kane and Able are working on surveillance for locations associated with the drug sales, and trying to trace ownership of some properties that may be associated with the gang. As Detective Carson mentioned this appears to be part of larger gang. If we can break this up it may accomplish a lot more than just stopping wilde."

"Good luck," Doctor Fleet told them. "Anything else I need to know? Sounds like you're off to a great start. Anything I can do to help, call me – twenty-four seven."

"Thanks. We might have more wilde for testing."

The antelope left the teleconference and the police looked through folders of surveillance photos taken by Able and Kane.

"We assume that most of the animals at Shippers-R-Us™ simply use it for mail, but we've identified a couple animals suspected of being associated with the gang Xhou works with. A lot of different animals visit the bar, including four highly suspicious looking individuals whose photos are in the back of the folder."

"A rough looking bunch indeed," Martin agreed, looking at the photos of Detectives Lewis, Parr, Able, and Wilde."

"The fox looks particularly shifty," commented Detective Carson. "I'll bet Hopps can get him to talk."

Nick chuckled, "Oh yeah, especially when she wears–"

Judy shot Nick an angry look.

"Never mind," the fox finished.

Carson laughed, "Wow, she can get him to shut up too? I'd pay good money to–"

"Any meaningful comments to add to what Kane and Able have gathered?" Judy asked. There was a little general conversation and Judy complimented the group, "Everyone has done great work. I can't believe how far we've progressed in two days, but with the material from Edo-Solutions unaccounted for we all know how important this is. Ernie?"

"Yes?"

"You ready for tonight?"

"No, Ma'am. But I'll do my best."

"That's all you can do. Have the bug in your cell phone?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Detective Kane says it's much better than the old wire. What's a wire?"

"Something police used to use about the time of smoke signals and writing on papyrus scrolls," Nick laughed.

The weasel looked confused.

Judy suggested, "Ignore him. Old recording system, but easily detected. We'll record from the microphone in your cell phone."

* * *

Nick arrived at the Pagoda Hell Saloon first, he chatted with the bartender, a porcupine, as a tall, weak gin-and-tonic was prepared. Nick complained about extra work being dumped on him at his job, and complained about his boss. He asked about the porcupine's family. As a rule of thumb bartenders are paid to listen, not talk about themselves. Nick took a bit of pride in getting the porcupine to open up and chat for a few minutes before Nick took his drink and found an empty booth.

Ernie arrived next, and approached the bar.

"Need to see an ID," demanded the porcupine.

"I, uh, can I order a ginger ale? I, um, met a Mister Xhou here a couple nights ago – a red panda – and was, uh, hoping I might talk with him again, Sir."

"Xhou, huh? He don't keep no schedule. I don't know if he'll be in tonight or not. Two creds for the ginger ale."

Ernie paid for the drink and sat at a table. He nervously sipped ginger ale through a straw and waited.

* * *

Judy sat in a car a couple blocks from the Pagoda Hell Saloon with the backup recorder and waited for word on whether the red panda was there, and whether Ernie could make another purchase. The phone in her hand rang, a quarter of a ring before, "Hello?" she almost shouted in her haste.

 _"Judy? are you all right?"_ came a feminine voice.

"Who? ... Mrs. Wilde?"

 _"Eleanor, Dear."_

"Sorry, Eleanor. I've been around Ernie too much lately."

 _"Ernie?"_

"Doesn't matter. I'm on duty and–"

 _"I can call back later."_

"No, talking with you will keep me calm. But if another call comes in I'm hanging up on you and taking it. Nothing personal."

 _"Perhaps I should call back."_

"No, please. What's up?"

 _"I really called with a question, but I do have a piece of news. The high school football team, the female team, beat Plainview last week. It was cause for major celebration in town. You remember that vixen, Pride?"_

"Who calls herself Streak? I certainly do."

 _"She had two goals. Fox Ridge won three to two."_

"That's great!"

 _"We all think so. Oh, and Oak Grove is so small it may... Has Nick mentioned Oak Grove, a squirrel town near Fox Ridge?"_

"He mentioned squirrels who lived close."

 _"Well they aren't sure they can maintain an independent high school and are looking to consolidate into Fox Ridge High. We're really developing an attitude of hope."_

"I'm glad to hear it. But you said a question?"

 _"The wedding. How are you and Nick coming along with the planning? Do you have a date set yet?"_

"No date yet. We've found a location we're considering. Nick is in charge of finding available times it's for rent. It is a fairly popular spot and we're not sure how far it's booked up in advance."

 _"Please keep me informed."_

"We certainly will."

 _"Charles wanted to remind you that you are Nick are welcome to wed here. I'll tell him you have a venue for the ceremony. But it would be wonderful if the two of you could visit again."_

"I hope we can Eleanor, but I need to get back to work." Judy thought to herself, _"Fox Ridge would be very pretty, if the fire station doesn't work out."_

* * *

Another animal entered the bar. Two others left. Lewis entered and sat at the bar with his cider. The dingo would not be able to hear the conversation, but was there to react if there were any signs of trouble. Nick had his ear buds in, ostensibly listening to something on his phone, but actually tuned to the microphone in Ernie's cell phone.

Ernie was on his second ginger ale, and Lewis ordering another cider when Xhou strolled in. The red panda noted Ernie's presence and gave him a small nod of recognition. Ernie smiled and started to open his mouth to speak. Xhou held up a paw in a 'don't say anything now', gesture and headed for the bar.

"Hold on," the porcupine told Lewis, "need to pour a drink for a regular."

The bartender quickly filled a glass, and received a cursory nod and thanks from the red panda, who headed to the table where the young weasel sat.

"How's it going?" Xhou asked.

"Very good, Sir."

"Glad to hear it. Satisfied customers are repeat customers."

"Er, yes, Sir. I was hoping I could... I don't have a prescription, Sir. I just thought, maybe..."

"So, what did you think of the product?"

"I, uh, didn't use it."

Xhou raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You didn't use it?"

"I have a dorm mate on the football team and... He's not on the first team. He spends a lot of time on the bench, and, when he found that I... He really wanted it, and... Well, I gave it to him."

"You gave it to him?"

The weasel squirmed slightly in his chair, "Well, sold it. But I'd like to get some for–"

The panda leaned back and laughed, "Make a profit?"

"A profit, Sir?"

"The sale to your dorm mate."

"A, uh, little," admitted Ernie. "But I was hoping I could buy a couple this time... If that's all right. I'm not being rude to ask, am I?"

The panda was still chuckling, "One for you, and another for your friend?"

The microphone could not pick up Ernie's nod in answer to the question.

"Let me think about this... You're at the university, and you have contacts with the football team."

"Yes, Sir."

"You seem willing to make a little money on the side, and I like the fact you're careful with your words. Any chance you might be interested in a position as a sales rep?"

"A sales rep?"

"Product testing has been a success, we're looking to expand our market. Get in early, and you could come out with a pile of credits."

"I... I don't know, Sir."

"And I'm not promising anything. I need to think about it too. Give me your phone number. We both think about it a couple days. Maybe I give you a call in a couple days if I'm still interested to see what you think."

What Ernie was thinking was the fact he had never been so terrified in his life.

* * *

Ernie went into Shippers-R-Us™ alone to pick up the wilde.

"I'd like to discuss what happened tonight with anyone interested," Judy told the other detectives.

Judy and Nick sat in the back of Tony's with Carson, Parr, Kane, and Ernie, waiting for decaf and canolli.

Carson looked at the weasel and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you."

"I, uh, would prefer you didn't do either, Sir," Ernie answered nervously. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Judy assured him.

Kane offered his opinion, "You were fucking incredible."

"But the word wilde was never used in the conversation," explained Nick. "And therefore the tape has zero value as evidence."

"But we were handed a possible inside track! You may be able to bring down one of the nastiest–"

"Shhh," Nick warned as the server arrived with a tray of coffee mugs. "You're working late, Gina."

"I know, I..." She fell silent.

Nick nudged Ernie, "This is the Gina you were supposed to call. I thought it was impolite not to call someone."

"I, uh, I... I've been... I'm sorry," he stammered.

Gina seemed equally incapable of speech.

"Ernie has been very busy with work," Judy explained.

"I'll remind him again when things calm down," Nick assured the two embarrassed weasels.

"I'll get your cannoli," promised Gina and hurried away.

After being served cannoli the detectives returned to business.

"Ernie hasn't even officially graduated from the academy yet," Judy reminded the others. "It isn't fair to put him on a dangerous assignment."

"I thought you said he was an officer?" asked Parr.

"He was sworn in as a police officer. A fox, who will remain nameless, arranged that. But he's still in the academy and this isn't a job for someone without experience."

"I seem to recall an inexperienced rabbit cracking the Night Howler Case," Nick reminded her.

"Not the same. I chose to do that. I begged to be put on that. I won't ask Ernie to risk his life."

Kane looked at Ernie, "Going to be your call. She's right."

Ernie was silent. This wasn't what he signed up for when he applied to the academy. But he had applied to the academy to help others. "I... I started this. I want to try and go ahead."

"Remember, there are no guarantees," Judy reminded the others. "Xhou said he might call. Maybe he won't."

"Xhou will call," Nick said. "If they've got a huge production run going they need things sold. A college student with connections to animals on the teams would be a gold mine. Not that I'm saying Ernie has to do it. I'm warning him that there will be an offer."

"I want to try it," the weasel repeated, with more conviction.

"There will be a vetting process," Kane warned. "They're going to look you over before you can do anything. They may try to find you in college records tomorrow. They may ask you about your professors, or the student union. You need to know what a first year college student would know, and you need it immediately."

"Time on campus," Nick agreed. "Get the layout. Shadow Susan and–"

"Susan?" asked Parr.

"My sister," Judy explained. "Her first year at Zoo U and she knows Ernie."

Nick offered, "I'll talk to Yvonne in the Registrar's office about getting his name onto–"

"I'll talk to Yvonne," Judy told him. "You take Ernie around with Suze."

"You trust me with your little sister?"

"More than I trust you with Yvonne, she is too flirty."

* * *

Ernie spent the next two days on the Zootopia University campus. When he wasn't attending classes with Susan he was visiting the library, the gym, the student union, and other campus facilities. Kane was certain there would be a test of some kind, but he couldn't tell when it would come, or what it would be. Fortunately Ernie didn't have to know everything. If he were asked to name the head of the Music Department, for example, he could shrug and say, "I'm not taking any music classes." But if he were asked what classes he was taking this semester, and who was teaching the course, he had to be able to provide an answer that could be checked.

Carson continued to mine the police files for possible associates of Xhou. He found the name of a raccoon, who was one of the animals seen at the bar. Parr had a second interview with Professor Ramses. The names of the students doing research were mentioned, along with assurances that they were in no danger of being arrested for their unknowing assistance, making Ramses more willing to communicate on Nathan Almond. Unfortunately, since his arrest, the chemist had no communication with, or information on, the squirrel. Nevertheless, what Ramses said about the squirrel's talents made it seem even more likely he played some role in formulating wilde. The drivers for Eco-Solutions offered conflicting details about the hi-jacking, when questioned separately, and finally confessed to taking a small bribe to 'sell' the mulch. They had not asked why the mulch was wanted, it was rubbish as far as they were concerned. The two provided general descriptions of the animal who paid them off, and the two who had driven off with the trucks and returned with them. They had no idea where the mulch had been unloaded, nor was there a record of the exact mileage to give the police a clue about distance. The trucks were taken in for forensics examination, which discovered nothing.

Xhou called Friday night. "Have you thought over my proposal?"

Ernie took a deep breath. "I'm interested, Sir. You really... This will make money, for me?"

"Baskets full. Now, you're not in yet. There's going to be a little meeting tomorrow. A few other potential sales reps. We want to meet you, want you to meet each other, get a feel for whether you'll be a team player or not."

"Tomorrow? What time?"

"Nine-thirty. There's a little parking area on the east side of the Pagoda. Be there at nine-thirty. I'm warning you, this is a little test. Don't show up too early, it draws attention to you. Don't show up late – there won't be anybody there. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. My mother always told me to be prompt."

"Yeah, well, make your mother proud," the red panda laughed.

Ernie was the last animal Xhou called. The red panda was a bit nervous himself. Six animals. A lot could go wrong with six new animals, but with the amount of pills in production they needed new pushers. Two of the animals already held low positions in the organization. They knew how to keep their mouths shut and would probably do well. The tanuki seemed solid and had a good recommendation – which proved nothing. Xhou thought the skunk seemed solid as well. The possum had a big mouth and talked too much. How he'd learned some of the things he knew reflected a problem – someone in the organization who didn't know when to stop talking. At least they'd be able to keep an eye on the possum. The weasel made Xhou nervous too. He represented a real crap shoot, but a university student with connections to animals on sports teams was too tempting to ignore.

* * *

The red panda had described it as a preliminary meeting. Lewis was in the bar and Kane sat in a squad car a couple blocks away listening to the transmission from the microphone in Ernie's cell phone. Nick drove an unmarked police car with a 'Fetch™' decal displayed on the windshield. A cap pulled low and a change of clothing would hide his identity for the four seconds it took Ernie to get out of the vehicle. At nine twenty-nine Nick pulled to the curb and the weasel joined four animals already standing in the lot, Xhou and three others. Nick pulled away as a skunk rounded the corner at a trot to join the group.

"Glad you made it on time," Xhou told the five. "Meeting tonight won't take long. We'll talk a little about sales volume and profit margins. Probably give you another week to think about it, and give us a week to think about you. Green door over there," he pointed. "Take a right just inside and head up the stairs."

They were almost inside the building as a car pulled to the curb, parked illegally, and the possum came running over. "Right on time," he called happily.

Xhou had another opinion.

The door led into the back of the Pagoda Hell, but the bar was built up against other buildings and Ernie wasn't entirely sure if they remained in the bar or were in a different building as they climbed the twisting stairway and went down a short hallway to an open door. There were a half dozen folding chairs in a semi-circle. A raccoon was waiting for them, standing by a desk in the space the chairs faced. The six recruits filled the chairs and Xhou joined the raccoon.

"Zeke Stump," the possum announced.

"Pardon?" asked the skunk.

"My name. What's your handle?"

"There is no need for names at the current time, Mister Stump," Xhou sighed. "This is a preliminary meeting. We'll discuss profit margins and sales expectations for our product. Trials have indicated a high demand for the product and a willingness on the part of the public to–"

"Pay through the nose for wilde," chuckled the possum. "Damn! This'll be good!"

"We try to be discrete in marketing our product," the raccoon told him coldly. "If you can't follow the company rules you can leave now. If you chose to stay, sit there and shut up, you will only speak to answer a question. Clear?"

Zeke Stump had the good sense to simply nod his understanding.

"Now, you've been chosen for possible distribution positions in our organization. We've been engaged in product testing for the last few months and we're ramping up production. We need animals with ability and discretion for our sales representatives..."

* * *

Nick joined Judy to listen to the conversation and discussion at the meeting. The other detectives were positioned in a rough perimeter of surveillance points around the bar, wondering how quickly they could respond if the weasel needed help.

What the detectives heard of the meeting through the microphone seemed very professional. Other than one animal saying the word wilde it could have been directed at interns in a hundred different companies.

The detectives didn't recognize the voice of the raccoon, who asked the gathered animals. "Please back up information on your cell phones to the cloud. Let me know when you've finished the task."

Ernie had backed up his phone before the microphone was installed. The detectives heard the weasel say, "I'm in the cloud, Sir."

"Very good, please come up here."

There were a couple seconds of relative quiet, probably as Ernie went to wherever he'd been requested to go. "Wait! What are you–" And then the microphone and GPS went completely dead.

Judy and Nick stared at each other in horror. They had no idea what had happened, and feared for Ernie's safety. And on top of the fear for the weasel's life there was a layer of guilt they each felt – Nick blaming himself for talking the weasel into accepting a role in the investigation and Judy blaming herself for allowing the weasel to join the police team. She wanted desperately to succeed in the investigation, but she didn't want any of her team to suffer for her ambition.


	9. I Don't Have a School Diploma

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Wonder if FF.N can show chapter title in Greek? It's transliterated different ways. The same issue arises in transliterating the performer's name. I'll credit it to Grigoris Bithikotsis not because I think that is necessarily the best version of his name, but because some others look unpronounceable.

 **Εγώ δεν έχω βγάλει το σχολείο**

The bug in Ernie's cell phone allowed the detectives to listen to the conversation with the animals being recruited to sell wilde. A voice unknown to the detectives directed the recruits to, "Please back up information on your cell phones to the cloud. Let me know when you've finished the task."

Ernie, who had backed up his phone before the police microphone was installed, responded "I'm in the cloud, Sir."

"Very good, please come up here."

There were a couple seconds of relative quiet, probably as Ernie went to wherever he'd been requested to go. "Wait! What are you–" And then the microphone and GPS went completely dead.

Judy and Nick stared at each other in horror. They had no idea what had happened, and feared for Ernie's safety.

Carson's voice came over the radio, "What do we do now?"

"Go in?" suggested Kane. "We may have an officer in trouble."

Judy couldn't consult Nick; it was her call – she was in charge and had to make the decision for herself. "We wait," she told them. "They were all being asked to backup their cell phones. We have no reason to think Ernie was suspected of being a police officer."

"But why smash his phone?" asked Martin.

"We don't know," admitted Judy. "But what we heard wasn't limited to Ernie. We need to find out what is happening first, we could actually put him in more danger if we move prematurely. If Ernie isn't out within an hour we call in backup and make a raid. Meanwhile, Kane and Able will keep moving around the perimeter. Kane? Keep that big nose of yours open."

"On it," the wolf grunted.

Ernie had experienced his own moment of panic as the raccoon smashed his cell phone with a hammer. "Why did you do that?"

The raccoon ignored the question. "You're the college student?"

"Yes."

The raccoon pulled out a small box. In it were a half dozen cell phones. He found one with a sticky note that indicated, "This one is yours. You need to activate it, but it's already programmed with your number and the battery is fulled charged. Take a couple minutes to turn it on and get it working. If you were backed up you can retrieve your personal information from the cloud."

"But why?" repeated Ernie. The fact he was cut off from contact with the officers outside had him frightened, but it didn't seem like he had been singled out in any particular way. Did they suspect him?

Xhou answered the question. "The phone shows you belong." He pulled out his own cell phone, with a distinctive case identical to the new phone in Ernie's hand. "Not everyone is working pharmaceuticals, but there are other members of our organization around Zootopia. You see someone with a phone like this? He or she is on your side. Pull out your own and check for text messages. Ever wonder if there's another animal in a room who's one of us? Pull out your phone and place a text. Let your phone be seen."

It almost made sense, but Ernie didn't believe it. Even a couple days with the ex-hustler fox and ex-undercover wolf had taught him things were not always what they seemed. The police had a microphone and GPS locator in the now ruined cell phone. He looked the new cell phone over. It appeared to simply be a cell phone, a more expensive model than the one which had just been ruined. Of course, it was supposed to look like a regular cell phone, and perhaps it was.

But Ernie would work under the assumption it was not simply a cell phone. Kane had warned, and Nick agreed, that there would be some sort of test before he was welcomed into the gang. What better test than to be able to listen in to his conversations? And if they learned he was a police officer, they'd be able to locate him quickly if there was a GPS locator in the phone. He couldn't be sure if his guess was right, but he realized he had to be careful of anything he said, or where he went, until the phone could be checked. Still, there was a sense of deep relief to see the other five animals in the group being asked to turn in their cell phones which met the same fate as his phone. One animal drew attention to himself by not wanting to surrender his phone. The weasel was glad he had done nothing to call attention to himself. Now he just needed to find a way to alert the detectives outside about what he believed had happened.

The weasel didn't need to worry on that account. Kane and Nick had developed that as a working theory themselves while trying to figure out why the cell phones would have been collected, and they assumed the others phones met the same fate as the one belonging to Ernie.

It was the wolf who first proposed, "Maybe the police aren't the only ones who can install a bug in a phone. There has to be some test for the new pushers, some way to make sure about who they are."

"We are acting on the assumption Kane's theory is right," Judy instructed the group. She really hoped Kane was right, and that her decision to wait was correct. Her mind was filled with all the possible ways Ernie might be in danger.

"The question," wondered Nick, "Is whether Ernie will be able to figure that out or not. We'll have to make sure he keeps his mouth shut and..."

"And?" asked Parr.

"If they gave him something with a GPS chip we sure as Hell can't take him back to the Police Academy tonight."

The dingo needed a reminder, "What's his cover story? He's supposed to be at Zoo U or something?"

"Exactly," Judy confirmed. "While we don't know if the phone idea is right yet, we'd better get prepared for it being what has happened. I have a sister at the university. I'm going to call her for what a first year student will need - dorm room for certain. Susan may have other ideas. Nick will call Security and let them know what's happening. We'll need their help."

"They'll be thrilled to have an undercover cop, who may have a target on his back, on campus," mused Carson pessimistically.

"We'll keep someone close," promised Kane, "we're not going to lose an undercover officer."

"Exactly," Judy agreed. "Anyone else know anyone at the university we may be able to call?"

"Oh, Terry is in a dorm," Nick remembered, then realized he needed to explain that. "Younger brother of a friend of mine. He may have even met Ernie. If security can find a place for Terry's dorm mate we may be able to have Ernie stay there. Would look good on GPS."

Detective Able added a comment, "Been awhile since I attended the U. Some dorms used to have a guest, slash, visitor room or two available. If one is still available would cause a lot less disruption to get the weasel in one. Less explaining to do and still look good on GPS. But, like I said, been a few years. I hear enrollment's up and there may not be any."

"I'll check," Nick promised. "And start getting my story put together if we need to move some animal out of his room without giving too much away."

"Okay, Nick and I are on the phone. Getting things set up is a priority. No contact except for emergencies."

"Got it," came Carson's voice.

"Yep," added Martin.

The talk to the potential 'sales representatives' could have been mistaken for a legitimate job offer. There was talk of profit margins, commissions, and marketing territories, and bonuses for sales volume. The number of details made Ernie's head swim. He asked if he could have a piece of paper and a pencil to make notes, and a second animal echoed the request. They were told 'no'. Ernie assumed he and the others were still not trusted, and the fear one of them might have a wire, whatever exactly that was, and that the meeting was being recorded.

"You don't need to remember all the details tonight," Xhou assured them. "If you have a problem with what you're hearing and are not interested, you're free to leave. Keep the new phone as a parting gift. Apologies for breaking your old phones."

If Ernie had doubts about a GPS device having been hidden in the phone the doubts were over. Anyone who left now could be easily tracked was the weasel's guess.

The red panda continued. "We'll have another preliminary meeting, probably a week from tonight–"

"When do we get the wilde?" Zeke Stump, the possum, complained.

"You don't get anything at the present," the raccoon told him through gritted teeth. "You are not yet a representative. And you need to keep your damn mouth shut until you are. You, the weasel?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, you can take notes. It'll mean we're serious about you. And next time you'll learn when you'll receive your first consignment. Now, all of you, here's your assignment. You need to prepare a business plan for us this week. To reduce risk we don't want you carrying a large volume of product around with you. You've all seen Xhou's method. We're not asking you to copy it. We're asking you to come up with something that works for you. In all business ventures there is always an element of risk. We want it kept as low as possible, understood?"

The animals on the chairs nodded agreement.

"Like I said, you won't get any product in a week. In a week we run over the facts again. We look at your business models. If you've got a solid plan, you learn when and where and how to get your consignments and how to make your payments for product. Now, given the limitations on the information you can get tonight, are there reasonable questions from any of you except Mister Stump, who has already twice proven he can't frame a reasonable question?"

A couple animals asked for earlier details to be repeated, or clarified.

"Okay, our preliminary meeting is over," Xhou told them. "And given our interest in privacy and the fact none of you are on the team yet – keep the chatting down as you leave. Worry about names next time. Right now, just pretend the other animals here tonight have no names." Of course, two of them already had connections with the gang, but there was no point in telling them all that fact.

As the animals filed out of the room and back down the stairs Ernie took out his new cell phone to call Nick. Kane and Nick had told him not to enter Nick on the speed dial as Nick. Nick was the Fetch™ ride sharing service. "Hello? I'm needing a ride to Zootopia University."

"Okay. Give me your address."

Ernie gave the location. Not that Nick needed it, but the call needed to sound legitimate. The weasel was grateful the fox hadn't said anything that would make the criminals suspicious.

"You're in luck. I'm in the neighborhood. I'll pick you up in five minutes." In this case 'in the neighborhood' meant a block away and Nick could have been there in nine seconds in case of emergency. Once again, the whole point was to avoid looking or sounding suspicious.

Five minutes later a different car than the one which had brought him to the Pagoda Hell pulled to the curb, and the driver shouted, "Who's going to the university?"

Ernie almost didn't answer, then realized Nick had switched unmarked cars with a different team of detectives and changed his hat and coat. "That would be me, Sir."

"Hop in back." Nick hoped Ernie wouldn't say anything to give himself away before Judy, who was crouched out of sight in the back seat, could find a way to warn him to keep silent.

Ernie got in, hoping desperately Nick didn't say anything to give his identity away before he could find a way to warn about the new cell phone.

It is unfortunate Nick had to keep his eyes on the street as he drove. He would have found the pantomime show in the back seat vastly amusing as Judy and Ernie wildly gestured the need for the other limit conversation, as each tried to guess the purpose for the other's frantic gesticulations.

After a couple minutes of confusing panic the realization seemed to hit simultaneously about what was happening. Judy pulled out her notebook to write messages.

By the time Nick braked to a stop at a female dorm Ernie had been filled in on the plan, or at least as much of a plan as there had been time to put in place. Nick and Judy showed their badges to a security officer who let them in. The weasel would talk with Susan in the dorm lounge while the detectives, campus security, and an administrator worked out details. As Carson had gloomily predicted, security and administration were less than thrilled with the knowledge a potential target for criminals needing to remain on campus.

Saturday night, and not yet very late. It was easy enough for Susan and Ernie to talk about Bunnyburrow, or Suze to tell him stories about classes, that the detectives had an hour or two to get details in place.

Perhaps the major detail, for the night, was a room for Ernie. Increased enrollment had eliminated visitor rooms, and some undergraduate dorms were skirting fire department regulations by putting three students in rooms designed to hold two. It was not a problem for the dorms holding juniors and seniors, but they needed to persuade Josh Brush to leave the room he shared with Terry. A motel and per diem for meals had been thrown together, but they wanted to insure the woodchuck kept his mouth quiet.

Nick and Kane went to the dorm room with a campus cop. Nick had managed to contact the fenec while Terry was working on a project in the lab. Terry had located his dorm mate, and told him security wanted to talk with both of them. Josh, somewhat alarmed at the news, worried they would be grilled about illegal purchases of cider and a fake ID.

The campus security officer introduced herself to Terry and Josh, and turned it over to Nick. She remained silent. Kane planned to back Nick up.

"The police get a lot of calls about threats. Ninety-nine percent of them are rubbish. Some are so serious we got to check them out, even if we suspect they're rubbish."

"You shouldn't be telling him this," warned Kane.

"They need to know why we're moving one of them, and why they both need to keep their mouths shut," Nick explained. He looked at the woodchuck. "We flipped a coin, and you won."

"I won?"

"Yeah. We're moving you to a motel, probably for a couple weeks. There'll be a police technician in here with monitoring equipment."

"What? Why's that a win?"

"If the story about someone making bombs is true the police need to know. Now, I'd bet money the story's false and no one is making bombs, but–"

"So, why don't you just raid the guy's room?"

The wolf snorted, "I told you not to tell him the truth."

"Because the animal making the report wasn't sure if the bombs are being made here, or off-campus. And it's supposedly a plot by several animals. So we have to waste time and money to prove there is no threat. And, when there is none, the police are going to be really pissed off. And then we look for the animal who filed a false report, and there are nasty things we'll do that lying scum if we catch him for calling in a false report on some animal he didn't like. We do very nasty things to an animal who wastes our time and money."

"Very nasty," echoed Kane.

"Know what else can get an animal in trouble?" Nick asked Terry and Josh.

"Uh, what?" the nervous woodchuck asked, wishing there weren't twelve bottles of cider under his bunk, when he was underage and no alcohol was allowed in the dorm.

"Animals interfering with the police in the performance of their duty. Either of you two talk about our surveillance while it's on-going you will mess it up. Now, if there is a bomb plot you've put the lives of other animals in jeopardy. I'm betting there is no bomb, but the wolf and I have a job to do, and having animals learn about the investigation would make our job a whole lot harder. Our job is hard enough. Anyone making my job harder irritates me."

"It angers me," the wolf growled, made a fist, and smacked it against his other paw. "You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

"And hopefully we won't have to," Nick said in a calming tone. "Soon as this is over, you can talk all you want. We learn for sure tomorrow there's no bomb, you're back tomorrow night. We've got this set up for two weeks. Probably won't last that long. Chance it could be longer. You," he pointed at Josh, "get some clothes and your books together. My partner and the security officer will help you move to the motel."

"What if I forget something? Can I come back?"

Nick took a breath, "Come back. Knock on the door. Terry's here, talk about football, get your stuff, and clear out. Do not, under any circumstance, ask about the surveillance. If you knock on the door and..." Nick looked over his shoulder at Kane, "They using that new techie?"

"The weasel? Yeah."

The fox looked back at Josh, "Shows they don't think there's a bomb. If they were serious there'd be a fox technician."

"And if they wanted it done right, they'd assign a wolf," commented Kane.

"Same rule, you don't ask about surveillance with the weasel, if he's here. You ask if Terry's in. Weasel says no, you ask to wait. You come in, get what you need, and after a couple minutes say you've decided not to wait. You don't call him an officer. You talk football."

"What's this football stuff?"

"Do I ask you about hydraulic engineering?"

"How did–"

"We don't want to risk anyone, repeat anyone, hearing a thing about our work. You call him a police officer someone might hear. You ask how things are going you might tell someone else. Knock on the door, no one answers, come in a get what you need. If anyone is here, Terry, weasel, or another detective, you can talk football. Period. My partner and I decided that would be–"

"It was my idea," the wolf corrected him.

"Fine, it was the big guy's idea. Now, get yourself together and clear out."

The woodchuck left with some of his belongings, assisted by the campus security officer and Detective Kane. Terry turned to Nick. "What? You didn't tell me anything about a bomb threat!"

"There is no bomb threat."

"Then why–"

"Cover story. Ernie is on an undercover assignment and we think a bug was planted on him by crooks."

"Ernie? Weasel Ernie? And if a bug was planted on him, why doesn't he toss it down a sewer?"

"Because then the crooks would know we're on to them. We'll have a real technician out here tomorrow to check out his cell phone - that's where we think the bug was placed. And there may be a GPS chip in there too, which is why he needs to be in a dorm. No bug or GPS and Josh can be back tomorrow."

"And if there is a bug?"

"Hopefully within two weeks we get it wrapped up. Oh, and you're a football player."

"I am?"

"Yep. Not varsity team, but you're trying hard. Every now and then you can tell Ernie how you did in practice, just in case anyone's listening."

"I'm part of the cover story?"

"Well, not you specifically. We can stick you in the motel with Josh if you want and someone else can play the part. A football player was just part of the initial cover story when we didn't imagine this would happen."

"Okay... But if they make a TV movie out of this I want to play me."

"If they make a movie I'll recommend you to the producer."

As they waited for Detective Kane to return his partner, Able, arrived. The lynx had gone to the police academy for some of Ernie's clothing and toiletries. "Tell him I didn't paw through his stuff. I'd hate to have anyone digging around in my drawers, so I tried to respect his stuff. But it probably means I didn't get everything he'll want."

Ernie walked over from the female dorm with Judy. She waited as Terry escorted the weasel upstairs. Nick showed Ernie a note which read, "Any questions? I'll be here early tomorrow." Ernie shook his head no. Kane gave Ernie his phone number and a note, "I'll be sleeping in my car in the parking lot. Text if you need me for anything." The weasel smiled his gratitude.

Carson and Parr were with Judy when the wolf and fox went downstairs. The five talked about shifts to keep detectives near the weasel at all times. Nick praised Kane for his concern. The Detectives from the Third were told everything was under control for the moment, and they departed.

"Thanks," Nick told Kane again. "For a wolf, you're not bad."

"For a smart ass fox, you're not bad either."

"And, on that note, Nick and I calling it a day. We'll let you know when one or both of us gets here tomorrow to take over."

Judy yawned on the drive to Nick's apartment. "This has been... I'm not even hungry. I just want to get in bed and have you hold me. I'm scared, Nick."

"You're doing great."

"Thanks, I... Really, or you know that's what I want to hear?"

"Really. You're in charge of this investigation. Do I have permission to speak freely?"

Judy smiled, "Like I could stop you?"

"I know how important this command position it to you. If you ask me a question about it, I'll only tell you the truth. Don't ask if you don't want to hear the truth."

"But you'll still lie to me about other things?"

"Of course, my sweet."

"Good I fell in love with a rogue and would hate to lose him completely."

On Sunday college student Ernie, ever dedicated to his class work, spent most of the day in the library, writing papers for classes. At least that would be his story if asked about the hours of silence. He found a couple books to look at in the literature section and read while a police technician examined the new cell phone. The technician's assistant stayed with the phone while the detectives held a meeting with the technician in one of the library's group study rooms.

Judy began with the very open question, "And?"

"Phone is bugged, like you thought. That's the bad news. Good news is that you can now listen in yourselves. The bad guys tooketh away, and the bad guys giveth."

"GPS?"

"Yeah, that too. Once again, you can use it to keep track of the officer. But if your weasel gets his cover blown he needs to ditch the phone immediately."

"I think we realize that," Nick commented. "And we're making sure his cover doesn't get blown."

"Did you take pictures of his phone case, like I requested?" Judy wanted to know.

"Yes. E-mailed the image to you. Can I ask why?"

"I'll forward it to the rest of the team. Officer Hunter was told other members of the gang used the same case. We don't know if that's true or just something they told the potential members, but the whole team needs to see the case."

Monday Ernie attended classes with Susan. Since the weasel still had a bit of a crush on Judy's sister he didn't mind at all. Susan regarded him as a friend, but found it a bit exasperating when she caught him staring at her with a vacant, happy look on his face.

Tuesday morning Martin and Lewis announced good news, "We got an answer to our problem!"

"Which problem?" Judy wanted to know. She felt like her desk was covered with problems. After finding what they assumed was the source of raw material for wilde the rabbit had re-assigned Martin and Lewis to help with surveillance of the the bar as Kane assumed an active role in protecting the weasel.

"The spooks. The animals we got photos of going in, but not coming out – or coming out without having gone in to the bar."

"A couple of those buildings are are smack up against each other, but Kane and Able swore they had them all covered."

"They did."

"So, what's the answer to our spooks?"

"That warehouse that looks closed on the east side of the street, the windows all boarded up?"

"Yes?"

"Something going on in it. There must be a tunnel of some kind under the street. Animals are sometimes using a door on the east side of the building – a block from the bar. We've got cameras set up now to cover that."

"Good. If you can get any idea on numbers of animals using the far door it'll help give us an idea of the size of the gang when we need to do a raid."

Tuesday afternoon Nick had an idea and told Judy, "You know, if Ernie had someone else to talk with at the Union tonight, you and I could have our own table and conversation. I could whisper sweet nothings in your soft ears as we play footsie under the table."

"We have to watch Ernie. It's our shift."

"I know, but we could have our own table in the Union."

"Who do you have in mind? You're not going to impose on Suze, are you?"

"No way. Just trust me."

"I'm afraid whenever you say that... But you've never let me down... Yet."

"Well tonight won't be the first time."

Nick drove to a familiar diner. "Tony! How's business?"

"Great, Your Honor, and what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to take Gina to the university tonight to meet a weasel."

"My Gina?"

"He's a very nice weasel, from a small town. Widowed mother. Very, very polite. He's also an undercover police officer and–"

"No."

"You could let me finish."

"It sounds dangerous."

"It's not dangerous. He's wearing a microphone and someone is listening. We need for the person to think he has a social life, so I thought we could pretend Gina and the officer are on a blind date."

"It still sounds dangerous."

"Detective Hopps and I will be sitting at the next table to chaperone. And he is a solid young male. Very polite, considerate of others. He has a real job. I mean, there's a chance your Gina won't like him, but if she does you'll be happy with him if she asks him to come home and meet you."

"Real job? Nice young male? Chaperones?"

"Absolutely. The most polite weasel I've met in my life."

Tony called into the kitchen, "Gina?"

The teen emerged, "Yes, Papa?"

"His Honor here would like you to go on a blind date tonight. A nice young police officer. You don't have to go, but Detective Wilde has done so much for us, you should do it as a favor."

Gina stared at Nick in wonder. The fox gave her a wink and smile. "Well, Papa, if you say I should meet him... I want to make you happy."

Nick explained the 'rules' as he drove Gina to the university. No mention of the police. She should talk about high school, and her plans after graduation. She could ask about Bunnyburrow. "Thank you for getting Papa to let me meet Ernie."

"No problem, Gina. Ernie is kind of shy, and I thought he'd want to meet someone nice like you."

Judy and Nick sat opposite each other at a small table near the two weasels. Nick felt uncomfortable, since his back was turned to most of the Union's lounge as he watched Ernie. Judy had her back to the weasels, but Nick kept her updated on Ernie and Gina's conversation. "Oh, and I had an idea," Nick told her.

"You have lots of ideas. And I'm starting to like them more and more."

"You'll love this one. A dance lesson after we take Gina home."

"That is a lovely thought," she sighed, "but it is way too late to schedule a lesson."

"Not at the studio. I'm thinking some little club. I know a pretty teacher who wants to give me another lesson in hip-hop."

Judy smiled, "I think that could be arranged."

"You seem awfully sure I mean you."

"You don't? Nick, your sense of self preservation is too good for you to mention another female to me. A polite male sneaks around very quietly when having an affair."

"I'll remember your rule if I decide to have an affair."

"Obviously I'm not keeping you satisfied. I'll have to be more demanding in bed – until you're too exhausted to look at another female... I hope I don't kill you in the process. I've become rather fond of you."

"Ah, but what a way to go," the fox grinned. "Well, sounds like I'd better not call her. Would you be willing to give a fox a dance lesson after we take Gina home?"

"Which fox? I think Truckie seems very nice."

"His wife would object."

"Most wives wish their husbands could–"

"Judy!" a feminine voice called loudly.

Suddenly Nick faced an empty chair. He swiveled around and saw Judy hurrying to intercept Iris, a weasel who attended Zoo U and played on Judy's football team.

And Iris had seen someone else she knew, and called "Ernie!" and waved. Her initial impression of Ernie at Judy's Solstice party, months before, was that he was hopelessly shy and too polite and timid to be of real interest. It's true she found him cute, and she had given him a kiss to welcome in the New Year. She might have given him several. Her memory was a little hazy. She had more to drink than she should have. That would have been her excuse for letting him take advantage of her when he drove her to her dorm after the party. He hadn't taken advantage of her after taking her back.

Since the party she had remembered him occasionally. She was not impressed with the male weasels she met on campus. Half of them were nerds. Half of them were jerks. And half of them were either gay or gotten. Despite not being a math major Iris realized she had categorized the males on campus into three halves. Her excuse was the categories were not mutually exclusive. You could be gay and a nerd, or a nerd and a jerk. Some of the nerds, who might have been borderline acceptable for dating, were in committed relationships.

Judy winced as Iris called Ernie's name, she tried to shush the midfielder, but Ernie had heard the call and answered with a wave and a "Hi."

"You got to be careful," Judy warned.

"Careful?"

"Yes... Look, Ernie is..." Judy was frustrated, unsure how much to tell her teammate. She decided the weasel could be trusted, and would demand an explanation of some sort, and Judy wasn't nearly as good as Nick at creating a fast lie. "Ernie has been sworn in as a police officer. He's on an undercover assignment and there is a bug planted on–"

"Who's that female he's with?"

"Her? Her name is Gina. Nick thought it would sound good if anyone is listening to the bug and–"

"He's a real undercover police officer? Ernie?"

"Yes, and it's dangerous. Gina has been told not to say anything about–"

"Why's he's here on campus?"

"His cover is that he's a college student. If anyone is listening they need to hear University noises. There's a GPS on the–"

The fact that timid little Ernie was now a real police officer, on a dangerous undercover assignment, made the young weasel seem very exciting to Iris. "And she's just talking to make him sound like a real student?"

"Yes. So, please just–"

Iris headed for the table with Ernie and Gina. "No," Judy whispered loudly. "Don't–"

"I won't say anything about him being, you know. I can give anyone listening something worth hearing."

"Iris–"

"Relax. I won't say anything to get him in trouble."

Iris went to the small table where a slightly curious, and moderately alarmed Ernie sat, along with a very curious Gina. She pulled a chair over and sat close to Ernie. They were joined at the table by an angry rabbit who began writing notes furiously.

"I don't think I've seen you since Solstice," Iris pouted. "You never called."

"I've, uh, been busy with, ah, classes," stammered Ernie.

"Ever the dedicated student," sighed Iris. "You need more of a social life. So, who is this?"

"Uh, Iris, this is Gina. Gina, Iris."

"Are you a student here?" Iris asked.

"No... I'm... I'm just finishing high school. I... And someone introduced me to Ernie."

"Isn't he darling? Someone introduced me to him too. I met him at a Solstice party. He kisses very well. So, he's showing your around campus? You're visiting from the sticks somewhere and this sweet male is showing you around?"

None of these were things Judy was suggesting as topics of conversation. Her notes were being ignored. She was giving consideration to asking Nick to put a paw over Iris's mouth and drag her away.

"I'm a senior at Monument High," Gina told her in a cold voice. "My dad runs a diner here in Zootopia. I hope to come to the university in the fall."

"I was, uh, just asking Gina about... The theater in the union, uh, this Friday, and–"

"I need to ask Papa, I'm sure he'll say yes. Ernie is very nice."

"He certainly is. Oh, Ernie I know you like jazz," it wasn't clear if Ernie liked jazz. Nick had supplied the background music for the party at Judy's apartment. Nick liked jazz. But it didn't really matter what Ernie's tastes were in music, he couldn't argue. "Did you hear that Java Blend is going to be playing on the green this Thursday?"

"No, I missed–"

"Pick me up at eight. Do you remember what dorm I'm in? I'll write down my phone number if you lost it." She took one of Judy's unread notes and snatched the pen from the rabbit. She scribbled her number on the back and ordered, "Put it in your pocket so you don't lose it." Ernie obeyed. She gave him a big kiss. A tail curling kiss. "Well, I must run. Have fun showing this child the campus."

In a dimly lit, messy room two animals sat, wearing headphones. Occasionally one would click a switch, and listen to another conversation. One took off the headset and asked his partner, "Hey, have you listened much to number six? The one who stammers and seems shy?"

"A few times, why?"

"He's a player."

"What?"

"Yeah, hard to believe. Goes to class with some..." He looked at the conversation log for number six. "Some female named Susan. Joe says he heard the weasel arguing with his dorm mate about her. Tonight he's got two females ready to fight each other over him."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Swear to Dog. The weasel is a player."

His partner chuckled, "Don't know if he needs wilde. Sounds more like he needs viagra. I should be so lucky."

"Maybe if you took a bath more often it'd help."

While listening to number six was interesting, it also suggested the weasel might be more qualified than he had initially appeared. The qualifications of other animals also needed to confirmed. The animals on duty seldom listened to numbers one and two – already members of the gang (and who knew they were bugged). Number three also seemed solid. The first listener finished a half hour on number four and went to number five, and swore loudly.

"What?" his companion demanded.

"That stupid 'possum is bragging about pushing wilde again."

"Even calling it wilde?"

"Yeah."

"Tell the boss. The possum will not be working for us."

"I tell the boss and the possum gets killed."

"You don't tell the boss, and he hears the possum was shooting off his mouth, and you'll be dead."

"Or maybe both of us. Flip a coin to see who breaks the news."

Wednesday morning Carson and Parr, the slow and methodical investigators, sent Judy their results from looking through pictures and descriptions of cell phones that had been impounded from suspects at the time of their arrests. They had found five instances with cell phone cases that were definite matches for the one on Ernie's new phone, along with four possibles where the information wasn't clear enough for positive identification. They'd matched six of the animals to photos from the surveillance cameras – four of the definite instances and two where the information on the phone cases had not been conclusive.

Wednesday afternoon Nick and Detective Kane worked on a 'business plan' for Ernie to present as his method for drug distribution.

Wednesday night the badly beaten body of a possum was found in an alleyway.

"Why do that to him?" an officer at the scene wondered.

The coroner shrugged. "Someone really hated him. Psychopath. Someone tried to force information from him – or wanted his death as a warning to someone else. All of the above. My job is find out how he died. Your job is find out who did it and why."

"Not my yob," the zebra told him. "Leave that for the detectives."

Thursday morning an angry panther lay in wait to confront Judy. She pounced when the rabbit entered the bullpen. "Why did you get the possum?" Detective Nyte demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"The possum killed yesterday."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"That," Lylah told her, pointing to a new folder on top of Judy's desk. "There was an opossum killed in the Second yesterday."

"I just got here. Can you give me five minutes?"

The panther stalked off.

Judy flipped open the folder and winced at the photos of the body. The opossum was Zeke Stump. Judy felt sick to her stomach, not because of what had happened to the possum. Viewing bodies was an ugly part of her job. She was imaging what Ernie would look like if he was identified as an undercover officer. She suddenly had a much deeper sense of why Kane, the ex-undercover officer, seemed to be guarding the young weasel so carefully.

Lylah Nyte was back four minutes and twenty-seven seconds after leaving. "Well?"

Judy's mild exasperation showed in her voice as she snapped, "Lylah, I love you like a big sister. But I have no idea what you're talking about, or why you're here bothering me."

"I want that," she said pointing to the folder.

"Okay... However, the body was found in the Second–"

"It's on your desk, here," the panther retorted.

"It's related to the case I'm working, the wilde case."

"It's part of your..." Detective Nyte took a deep breath and tried to regain control. "Judy," she told the rabbit calmly, "you may have something bigger than you realize."


	10. When I'm Not Near the Girl I Love

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

When **Finian's Rainbow** appeared on Broadway in 1947 it represented a daring, satirical attack on racism. By the time the movie appeared, in 1968, the Civil Rights movement had advanced so far the film almost seemed vaguely racist itself - as if the caricature of racism it portrayed on celluloid helped perpetuate the stereotypes rather than ridiculing them. Be that as it may, the leprechaun Og has a song... Uh, yes. There is a leprechaun in the play and film. I'd like to tell you it makes sense in context, but I'm not sure it does. Any way, a confused leprechaun, who finds his emotions in turmoil, will confess in song:

 **When I'm Not Near the Girl I Love... I Love the Girl I'm Near**

The weight of her responsibility handling lead in a major investigation was already heavy on Judy's shoulders when the folder hit her desk detailing the brutal murder of one of the animals being considered as a distributor for the drug wilde. It was a grim reminder of the danger the weasel, Ernie, faced if his identity as an undercover officer was discovered. Nick looked ill when she passed him the folder, knowing it was his idea to put Ernie in the position.

With her stress level already too high the last thing in the world Judy needed was an angry panther chewing her butt. And yet, Detective Lylah Nyte, usually a friend, mentor, and confidant, was doing exactly that. Apparently jealous that Judy had been given the case of Zeke Stump, the dead opossum. Judy told the panther to go away for five minutes, to allow Judy time to think.

Lylah Nyte was back four minutes and twenty-seven seconds later. "Well?"

Judy's exasperation level showed in her voice as she snapped, "Lylah, I love you like a big sister. But why are you bothering me?"

"I want that," she said, pointing to the folder.

"It's related to the my case, the wilde investigation."

"It's part of your..." Detective Nyte took a deep breath and tried to regain control. "Judy," she told the rabbit calmly, "you may have something bigger than you realize."

"I did not need to hear that... What are you talking about?"

"The puncture wounds from a curved weapon... Didn't you read the autopsy report?"

"I just got in. And what do you know about puncture wounds? Were you reading the file?"

"Have an animal in the morgue who knows I want to hear about it."

"Hear about what?"

"The kind of wound... This isn't ringing any bells for you? Have you heard of Hook MacKenzie?"

"The name is vaguely familiar... A wolverine? What's he wanted for?"

The panther hesitated before answering. "Okay, I don't think there's a warrant out on him. But he's suspected of... You and Nick, well, you're still kind of new... Some detectives, and I'm one of them, think there's a large and careful short gang responsible for a lot of Zootopia's organized crime. And the rumors I hear are that MacKenzie is high in the gang – maybe even the boss. There are other detectives who think we're flaming paranoid... I hear Carson is on your team?"

"Yes."

"Not sure if he's blind, stupid, or–"

"He seems like a very dedicated detective."

"You didn't let me finish, or he's just so lacking in vision he can't see the picture when you put all the pieces in front of him. Sometimes I think he... Never mind. That's my personal opinion of that wolf, not my professional opinion. He likes working on little details more than bigger issues."

"I'm having a Scope™ session with the team this afternoon. Want in on it?"

The panther hesitated. Carson would ridicule her for pushing the Hook MacKenzie angle, but if the wolverine did belong to the gang then Judy's team might be able to break up the ring – and prove the wolf wrong. Detective Nyte relished the idea of rubbing the other detective's nose in his error. "I'm in. Thanks."

"Alces may not approve you coming onto... You're not asking for lead, are you?"

"No, this is your case. But if it's as big as I think it could be, you're going to need–"

"That's what the Scope™ session is about. It's clear this will be a large raid when we go in."

"Sounds like you're doing great. But when the raid goes down – I want to be there."

* * *

"Thank you all for logging in," Judy thanked the other detectives. "Nick will be taking notes for Officer Ernie to read, and you can also see that Detective Nyte has joined the video conference. She–"

"Please, not her," groaned Detective Carson

"What's that supposed to mean," Lylah growled.

"You're going to bring up that Hook MacKenzie theory, aren't you? I have just four words to say, 'We have no evidence'."

"And we're not going to get evidence by sitting on our tails and–"

Judy coughed to regain attention. "We have two or three items on the agenda, and I'd like to keep this brief. First, you've all heard of the death of the opossum, Zeke Stump, by this point. We can't be certain why he was murdered, but a failure to meet the gang's expectations is certainly a possibility. I don't think I need to tell you how careful we need to be to protect Officer Hunter's identity. Detective Nyte has a theory in regard to the possum's death. And I believe that Detective Carson has already said the four words he intends to say on the subject."

Judy nodded at the panther, "If you've read the autopsy report you'll have seen that puncture wounds from a curved weapon were the cause of death," Lylah pointed out. "Hook MacKenzie lost his left paw years ago, uses a hook that gave him the nickname. We've got two other unsolved murders with–"

"And no evidence your wolverine is the killer," Carson interrupted.

"Can you name another weapon that would cause that wound?" retorted Nyte.

"Excuse me," Judy told them firmly. "Detective Carson, you've already raised the point of insufficient evidence. Detective Nyte is not a jury, she's mentioning a suspect who needs to be considered. The puncture wounds would also be consistent with a hay hook. I'm not saying a hay hook was..." Judy noticed the other detectives in the video conference were staring at her with blank expressions.

"A hay hook?" a puzzled Detective Martin asked.

"None of you know hay hooks?" Judy asked in amazement. "They're hanging in every barn in the country. We probably got six or seven in the shed where we keep the tractor."

"So... We should consider a crazed rabbit fresh off the farm?" suggested Parr.

"The point is," Judy told them, "is that Detective Carson is right and we need hard evidence for prosecution, and Detective Nyte is right and we need to consider every angle and possibility while working on a case. But this session is about timing. Officer Hunter has his identity as a college student intact. It appears he will meet with the gang again on Saturday. Wilde and Kane have prepared a method for dealing drugs that should pass inspection. We were told there would be no drug distribution on Saturday. We don't want to go in until we know drugs are present. But we need to have SWAT teams on standby in case plans change or officer Hunter appears compromised. We should plan for the serious raid when the time is right. We need a code word for Officer Hunter. Surveillance has discovered seven entrances and exits for the building complex and the warehouse. And the surveillance indicates this is a larger operation than we initially thought. We need all exits covered, One will be used as the primary entrance for the SWAT team. And it will take a several other officers to secure each of the other exits. Thoughts and suggestions?"

The discussion lasted some twenty minutes, resolving what could be resolved and defining the issues that would require flexibility until the time of the actual raid when Ernie's position in the building could be known through GPS. That would determine which entrance the SWAT team breached.

In the afternoon Ernie sat in the library and copied out the plan for drug disruption Nick and Detective Kane had written for him. Simply giving the weasel a typed copy of the plan wouldn't have fixed it in his mind in the same way that writing it out long-hand did.

* * *

Thursday evening. Nick and Judy were to take a turn watching the weasel as he attended the jazz concert with Iris on the college green. The fox stared in amazement as Judy came out to the car.

The rabbit was in ragged jeans, with a tie-dyed top and headband.

Judy got in the car and Nick commented, "You couldn't find love beads? I'm pretty sure college students haven't dressed like that in fifty years."

"It's retro," she assured him. "Very chic." She looked over, at Nick clad in rumpled tweeds, and a pair of glasses. "What are you dressed as?"

"I think I look professorial."

"Plain glass in the lenses? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to hide contacts from me if you wore them."

"Yeah, just plain glass. Between the way we're dressed and the fact a fox and rabbit together always attract some attention, I think we shouldn't sit together in the concert."

Judy sighed, "Darn, you're right. If anyone saw me sitting with Professor Rick Foxe they'd stare. We need to be like the tanuki ninja and just be invisible."

On the ride to the campus Nick vented, "I wanted to go over and slap that Iris the other night."

"Why?"

"For breaking up Ernie's date, and the chance she could have said something stupid."

"Did she say anything to compromise Ernie's identity?"

"Well... No, but she could have. And Gina–"

"Gina could have slipped too, you know. And you said she was just a cover to make it seem Ernie had a social life."

"But I was hoping she and Ernie would hit it off."

"You said she was just a cover. And I think Iris is really interested in Ernie."

"She's too aggressive. She'll scare the poor little weasel."

"You have something against aggressive females?"

"I really need to be careful answering that, don't I?"

"This handsome, dashing fox I know was socially backward until a rabbit grabbed him by the paw and showed him happiness he'd never known. I think Iris might be exactly what Ernie needs."

"The rabbit in my life had many wonderful virtues in addition to being a pushy little thing. Those were the things I fell in love with, not her trying to lead me around by a ring in my nose."

"Iris has her good points too."

"But all I've seen, and I suspect all Ernie has seen, is the aggressive part. She's liable to send Ernie running back to Bunnyburrow to hide under a rock."

"Ernie has depth. He came to Zootopia to enter the Police Academy and–"

"And be close to your sister, Susan."

"Well, he needs a nice female to get his mind off Suze."

"I agree. And Gina is a nice female. Iris has way too many predator instincts left."

Judy and Nick separated as they left the parked car for the green, but stayed within each others sight. The fox found Thud Crusher who had been thrilled to be included in the surveillance of Ernie, even if it appeared absolutely nothing would happen to threaten the weasel's safely.

"They just got here, maybe fifteen minutes ago," the rhino reported.

"Where?"

"Over there," he nodded, "Maybe thirty, forty meters."

"Okay, I see 'em. Judy and I will take over. Thanks for watching."

"No problem. Judy's here? I don't see her?"

"Easier for a rabbit to blend in. A rhino in a campus security uniform is hard to miss."

The rhino left to patrol the green during the concert.

Nick found a good place where he could watch the weasels, but too far away to hear anything. Judy was close enough she might have been able to listen to the conversation. It appeared, to the fox, that Iris was way too attentive to Ernie, cuddling up to him and nuzzling his ear... Perhaps she was just whispering something so she wouldn't disturb anyone in the audience by talking. Nick suspected she was simply nuzzling. _"Too aggressive,"_ he thought with a scowl.

 _"Way too aggressive,"_ Nick repeated in his mind at the end of the concert when Iris gave the police officer a kiss he was unlikely to forget, ever.

* * *

Detective Kane came over to speak with Nick as the concert on the green ended. Nick gave him details about Iris, as best he understood them. As they talked a rabbit in ragged jeans, tie-dyed top and a headband came over and tugged on Nick's sleeve.

"Professor Foxe? You may not recognize me, but I'm in your music appreciation class and–"

"Of course I recognize you, Miss Bun-Bun. You sit in the back and chew gum and play with your phone instead of paying attention in class."

"Yeah, well about that... Daddy says I'm in real trouble if I flunk any classes. I'd do anything to pass your class."

The wolf rolled his eyes, "And that is my cue to play follow the weasel and leave you two alone." Detective Kane departed.

"Did you hear me," 'Miss Bun-Bun' asked in a throaty whisper. "I said I'd do _anything_ to pass your class."

"Anything?"

" _Anything_ ," she assured him, and gave him a flirty wink.

"Then I suggest you finish that paper on badger swing you didn't turn in at mid-term."

The 'student' stamped her foot in frustration, "You clearly don't understand free love."

"No... Can't say I do. I always pay the going rate. But, in theory, it does sound more economical."

"Well, you're not getting any free love," the rabbit snapped. "I need at least a passing grade, that's the charge... And if you're feeling adventuresome, I could go for a B."

'Professor Foxe' leered at the bunny, "Want to try for an A?"

"I fear your poor heart couldn't stand it."

Sometime later, in Nick's bed, Judy asked, "Well, do I pass music appreciation?"

"Ummm," the fox sighed in contentment. "Haven't decided if you pass music appreciation. But I'm giving you high marks for neatness."

"You're very luck I love you, Mister Wilde, or you would be singing soprano from now on."

He rubbed his nose against hers, "If you didn't love me, you wouldn't be here in bed with me. Oh, we've been so busy... Is it bad luck to talk wedding immediately after sex?"

"Not for rabbits. Much better than trying to make wedding plans while having sex. I have no idea what bizarre cultural taboos foxes may suffer from. Have you called the fire station?"

"Yep. All weekends booked solid for the next seven months, with some reserved more than a year in advance. I made a list of the available weekends in the next twelve months – there may be half a dozen. Plan for one of those or reconsider options? Oh, did I tell you your mother called?"

"My mother? Called you? Was she trying to locate me?"

"No. She feels a little rejected that the wedding won't be in Bunnyburrow and wanted reassurance you really love her. I promised her I'd tell you that you can change your mind and go with Bunnyburrow if you want."

Judy began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Did I tell you that your mom called me?"

"Uh, Judy? Were you smoking anything that went with your hippie outfit this evening? I did smell a little out on the green tonight."

"I'm serious, she called me."

"Why?"

"Why did your mom call me? Let me count the ways. First and foremost it was because her neglectful son doesn't call her enough. She figured if she was going to get current information on wedding plans she'd do much better by contacting me."

"That is a cruel accusation to throw at me, Miss Hopps. True, but cruel none the less."

"And, when I reported we still had nothing nailed down she asked me to remind you that your uncle would be honored if we were wed in Fox Ridge."

"Still no. I say he'd just use it for publicity for the town. I think Zootopia is where we need to get married Options... Fire station, we put down a deposit on one of those weekends in eight or nine months... Or try a week-night. We could go with a small wedding at city hall, just us and our parents, then we could have a party slash reception, maybe on the weekend, and invite our friends. You think of anything else on the list of ways to get us hitched?"

"Have you reconsidered Big's offer? It's very generous."

"It is... Do you think it's a good idea for police officers to have a wedding at the home of the most powerful small boss?"

"He's very sweet. He helped us crack the Night Howler case... He considers me family."

"He wanted me dead."

"I'm sure he's forgiven you, or he wouldn't have said we should hold the wedding at his mansion."

"He'll probably poison my champagne."

"Wedding at City Hall, reception at the Big mansion?"

"Poison champagne!"

"Is your life insurance all paid up? I'm sure I'd make a lovely widow. I think we should consider it as an option. Oh, you could suggest to Tom we have a double-wedding with him and Hye... Too subtle?"

"Subtle as a ton of bricks. But I don't want to share marrying you with anyone else; it's our day. And it doesn't resolve our problem with setting a date, it just makes it more difficult to nail down a date when two other animals are suddenly added into the mix."

The next day Nick drove Gina to the university for her movie date with Ernie. Ernie bought popcorn and sodas, and Nick followed a little behind as they went into the Union theater. Ernie had been instructed to take a seat two rows in front of Judy. "Excuse me, Miss," Nick asked "is that seat taken? This happens to be my favorite row."

"You're welcome to sit beside me," Judy giggled. "It's my favorite row too."

He leaned and whispered in her ear. "Any row with you sitting in it is my favorite row of the theater."

"What a coincidence," she whispered in return, "My favorite row is the one with you in it."

The movie didn't appeal to Nick, who passed his time watching Ernie and Gina. It is true there wasn't as much conversation between the two of them as there had been between Iris and Ernie the night before. Of course, the green was louder – which had made talking much easier. It would be rude to disturb the other animals in the theater. And both Gina and Ernie were a little shy. This was exactly what Ernie needed, in Nick's mind, a shy and quiet female for a shy and quiet male. About half-way through the picture Gina began leaning against Ernie, and the fox imagined they were holding paws, as he and Judy were holding paws.

At the end of the film Judy called Fetch™ to give her a ride back to her own apartment. Since Nick was providing a ride for Gina he needed to remain on duty. Kane joined him about an hour after the movie was over. The two weasels sat on a bench, staring up at the night-time sky. The fox and wolf stayed far enough away to be able to carry on their own conversation. Nick's years as a hustler had required him to assume different life stories as a situation demanded. He wasn't sure he'd ever need to take the role of a grizzled former undercover officer, but in case it ever became necessary he tried to pick up anecdotes and details from the wolf's experiences.

There was a tentative kiss between Gina and Ernie to end the night for the couple and Nick drove her home.

* * *

Officer Martin played the role of the Fetch™ driver who delivered Ernie to the gang's next meeting. Nick and Detective Lewis were in the bar in the role of customers. Judy waited with a SWAT unit in case it became necessary to stage a raid that evening.

Ernie raised a timid hand as the meeting began, "I, uh, on the television, I saw a story... The possum who was here last time was murdered."

Xhou shrugged, "I heard the story too. He must have had an enemy who really hated him."

"It, uh, made me wonder," Ernie continued. "Do you think I should purchase a gun or something, Sir? For protection?"

The raccoon who was the other animal instructing recruits was of the opinion, "Probably not. We have no idea why the late Mister Stump was killed, so don't waste a lot of time worrying about it. Are college students allowed to carry weapons into classrooms?"

"Well, no."

"Discretion is a key concept here," Xhou reminded them. "Don't draw attention to yourself. If the police stop you, for any reason, a gun can get you in trouble. You are better off not buying a gun. And limit how much product you have on you at any time. And mentioning product provides a transition into tonight's assignment, your distribution plans."

The animals were called forward, one at a time, and presented their ideas.

The red panda frowned and cursed the second animal, one of the two members already in the gang. "What the Hell is this? This isn't a plan! This is garbage!"

The animal looked frightened. "I'm sorry. I didn't–"

"You sure as Hell didn't," Xhou agreed and wadded up the paper and threw it at the offender. "We're hoping for a Tuesday night roll out. We lost one animal, and I need to get you up to speed. You've got twenty-four hours to put something together if you want to remain on the team. Give me a call tomorrow morning if you need some my help getting something put into a form that makes sense."

The red panda felt exceedingly proud of his reply. Perhaps it was actually a good thing that animal two had screwed off. There were no threats of violence made against him, just a warning to work harder and an offer to help. Hopefully it would distract all the animals in the group from the opossum's murder. There was no reason that any animal at the meeting should think the organization had killed the possum. No reason to view the death of the opossum as a warning to the rest of the group. In some ways it had been a warning, but the immediate purpose had been to remove an animal who shot off his mouth too much and represented a security risk.

Finally it was Ernie's turn to show his proposal.

Xhou chuckled at the ripped out notebook pages with hand written explanations. "College animal doesn't know how to use a computer to type things up?"

"No, Sir. Typing things up on a computer leaves information."

"You could delete the file after printing it off."

"Deleting doesn't erase the file completely, Mister Xhou. There is still data there that an IT specialist could retrieve."

The red panda was about to retort the weasel was overly paranoid, but he noticed movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see his partner nodding agreement. "Is that right?" Xhou asked.

"It is," the raccoon assured him. He looked at the weasel. "What are you studying?"

"I'm still taking General Ed classes. I haven't really decided on a major yet."

"You got brains, kid. We set a high value on that around here. Business and IT. One as major, one as minor. Hell, double major. You could go far."

"Thank you, Sir."

"All right," Xhou told them. "With one exception you did great, and I think the animal, who remains nameless, was simply lazy. We have a couple very fine lawyers on retainer. We prefer not to use them. Which is to say we like it if the police know nothing of what we're doing. Doing some final quality control now on a big batch of our product. Time to review what we told you last time. You, the weasel."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Said you could take notes this time. Need paper or a pencil?"

"Thank you, Sir. I remembered you said I could take notes this time and brought my own."

The meeting covered much of the same material presented a week earlier. With a week of thought the five animals remaining in the group had more detailed questions. To the disgust of the detectives listening in, however, every speaker had taken the hint and never said anything that provided evidence which would sway a jury.

The meeting ran an hour and a half. It was long enough for the police around the perimeter to grow bored and frustrated while waiting. The conversation from the meeting suggested nothing would happen that night, but they had to remain in position.

On the other hand, the conversation suggested there would be a resolution to the case in just a few days.

Lewis drove Ernie back to the university, for a silent debriefing in the library. While it seemed unlikely that Ernie was still being monitored it was important to maintain this college student persona just in case. Judy and Ernie exchanged several pages of hand-written notes, then Ernie headed for this dorm room and Judy went with Nick to his apartment.

Nick opened a couple bottles of cider and they sat on the couch. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing great, probably because I'm cautiously optimistic."

"Think it will really be over a in a couple days?"

"I sure hope so. there are investigations that drag on for months – or even years. It must have been miserable for poor Malus, being undercover that long.

"So, are you wrapping things up in record time because you're absolutely brilliant, or did you get lucky. Oh, have I asked which is your lucky rabbit's foot?"

Judy raised her right leg, "This one. Two goals in our last match. But I also have something else going for me."

"And that is?"

"You. I'm not always sure about some of the stuff you're doing, but we always seem to come out on top. My brains and your good looks make a great combination."

"Before we move to the bedroom, so I can thank you properly for the compliment, how's Ernie holding up?"

"He writes he's doing fine. He's playing tennis with Iris tomorrow... She doesn't just play football. Oh, and Monday you'll need to give Gina a ride – she and Ernie are having pizza."

"See! If you just let Ernie make up his own mind he'd go with Gina!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Iris invited him to play tennis."

"You're making less sense than usual. I heard the conversation on the green. Ernie played tennis in high school. Not great, but he played. Iris played a good game in high school. He invited her."

"Next you're going to try telling me Gina invited Ernie for pizza."

"Could have. I couldn't hear their conversation that night. But the fact you are wrong about Iris setting up the tennis date means you could be wrong about the other too."

"Nay, never wrong twice within thirty minutes. You'll need to wait at least another hour before I could possibly make an error."

"Error free for the moment?"

"Absolutely, and for the hour."

"So... about a minute ago you promised to take me into the bedroom and thank me properly for saying you had a pretty face."

"That is certainly my intention."

"How properly do you intend to thank me?"

"You have a good heart, right?"

Judy looked slightly puzzled by the question. "Yes."

"After I thank you, I expect you'll give me an 'A' in music appreciation."


	11. I Fought the Law

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Sonny Curtis wrote I Fought the Law in 1958. He had worked with Buddy Holly and the Crickets and formally joined the band after Holly's death. They recorded I Fought the Law in 1959. It didn't chart. In 1965 the Bobby Fuller Four recording became their biggest hit. (There are other covers of the song, but I'm restraining myself and not listing them.)

 **I Fought the Law (and the Law Won)**

Judy and Nick took a day off from shadowing Ernie. They had become a little complaisant about keeping him watched, worried more about someone saying something that would compromise his identity than the chance the gang would try and kill him. It appeared that Ernie was regarded as a bright young thing within the criminal organization. Detective Kane, with a deeper fear that the weasel's lack of training for an undercover assignment – even one which appeared relatively easy – raised the danger level took his shifts of shadowing Ernie with a hint of paranoia. The suspicion of everyone had served him well when he was undercover, but sometimes made him overly suspicious after he had been transferred to 'normal' duties

As Judy and Nick rode to the movie theater Judy glanced at her watch, "Iris and Ernie should be playing tennis now."

"Let's hope they're just playing tennis," muttered Nick.

"What do you mean by that" Judy demanded.

"I don't trust her. She wants to get her claws in him."

"There is nothing wrong with Iris, she is very sweet."

"In a take-no-prisoners in the game of love approach to... No wonder you like her."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing..." lied the fox. "Just reflecting that females are far, far, far more competent than the average male realizes... Except for lions, of course."

"And don't you forget it. The competent female part. You can forget how competent female lions are, if you want, but that strikes me as probably a very bad idea."

"So true. Oh, do you think Susan will be upset that Ernie is becoming popular?"

"No, of course not. She just sees him as a friend. She'll be happy for him, and relieved he's not writing bad poetry in her honor."

"He did that?"

"I don't know. He strikes me as the kind of male who might."

"Yeah. At the same time, there are females who like having a male who worships the ground they walk on."

"Suze is not like that."

Nick chuckled, "It's still hard to imagine Ernie seeing action."

"I am not sure what you mean by action, but Ernie was raised in Bunnyburrow and strikes me as a very virtuous young male under any circumstances – and when he's carrying around a bug that enable animals to listen in to his conversations I'm certain he keeps his comments very, very innocent."

Nick had a taste for classic films which played at an art theater. Judy had objected at first, telling him that most of the movies could be viewed on demand at home. His counter argument was that television was no substitute for the large screen. She was finding she enjoyed the experience. The popcorn tasted better at the theater, the picture was much larger, there was something about seeing the film with others, and Nick always seemed to keep his arm around her with extra affection as they watched. Perhaps is was her imagination, perhaps he did it to show his thanks for her watching the films he picked out without complaining, or perhaps he really enjoyed the feel of the bunny cuddled up beside him as they watched the movie.

* * *

Ernie planned to attend classes with Susan until the end of the investigation. There was no way to know if his location or conversations were being monitored at any specific time, so it was important to keep up the image of Ernie as a college student at all times. As they walked to the lecture hall for history Suze asked, "Hey, my dorm house is having a mixer tonight. Can you come?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah... I mean, my roommate is going to be all over her male friend, and half the other females are just going to get wasted on cheap beer. I'd like to have a sober friend there I could actually talk with."

"Oh, wow... I can't. Gina asked me to go to her house tonight and meet her mom and dad."

"Gina... She's the one you went to the movies with?"

"Right."

"And there's an Iris in there somewhere, isn't there?"

"I played tennis with her yesterday."

Susan hesitated, wondering if Ernie would suggest cancelling his date with Gina to attend the mixer with her. She would turn him down, of course, and say it was important for him to meet Gina's mother and father. But she hoped he would make the offer, just so she could look understanding by turning down his offer. He didn't suggest breaking the date with Gina. As they reached the classroom building she wished him, "Good luck on meeting the parents."

"Thanks."

* * *

Judy met with the leaders of the SWAT teams Monday. They went over the surveillance tapes and tried to assess what entrances might be best for staging the raid. They also went over the original blueprints of the warehouse.

"The problem," one of the captains commented in an unhappy voice. "Is that the building was purchased almost fifteen years ago. Whoever owns it may have done a lot of modifications in the last few years."

"We already know they have a tunnel under the street. Who knows what else they might have?" another pessimist agreed.

* * *

Nick drove Ernie to Gina's house that evening. He was more worried than usual. He wasn't sure if Tony could keep silent about Ernie being a member of the police force. With the assumption that the raid would happen the next night it was important that nothing jeopardize the investigation or Ernie's identity. The fox had spent an hour in the afternoon trying to impress that fact on Tony, Gina's father. He hoped he'd managed to get the message across, but couldn't be certain.

Nick spent an anxious two hours in the car after dropping Ernie off, listening carefully to every word of the conversation at the dinner table. Tony came through. Rather than asking Ernie about his plans, as most normal fathers would, he spent the entire time telling the history of his family for the last four generations.

* * *

Tuesday morning. Ernie had not yet received a call or text confirming the evenings meeting. The detectives and SWAT teams were on edge, wondering if anything could have gone wrong.

At 11:30 Ernie received a text. 'Tonight. 9:15. Usual place.'

He sent a text to Judy with the information.

Most of the detectives and the SWAT team took the message in stride. Business as usual. A few officers had increased stress.

Detective Nyte nervously paced the bullpen at the First on Tuesday afternoon. It had become obvious to everyone that the investigation had uncovered something much larger than anyone had imagined when the wilde case was given to Judy. How much larger still wasn't certain. But the panther hoped that if the raid went down as scheduled this evening Hook MacKenzie would be captured in the dragnet.

At the Third Detective Carson felt more stress than normal, but managed it without pacing. Like everyone on the team he knew they had uncovered something big. His preferred method of dealing with stress was review and edit recent reports. Not that he had the focus to review anything under the circumstances. He was too distracted to actually find and correct errors. The wolf kept glancing at the clock, observing that another two minutes had passed since his last time check. Would Hook MacKenzie be taken in the raid? Carson refused to speculate. What he knew was there was a lack of evidence for the wolverine being more than a small timer. Maybe he belonged to the gang, maybe he didn't. What was absurd were the number of detectives who felt MacKenzie was some sort of crime boss. But if he was, Detective Nyte would remind him of that fact for the rest of her life.

Judy felt envy and irritation toward Nick for his handling of the stress. The fox crossed his arms on the desk, put his head down, and took a nap. He had explained to Judy it was his way to deal with stress. And it had the added benefit that he'd be fresh and rested when the raid took place. Judy had slept poorly almost since she was given the assignment. Yes, she recognized this was Nick's way to deal with stress, but when she felt keyed up and too tense to rest part of her wanted to poke Nick with a sharp stick.

Nick drifted into the bar about eight. Lewis arrived after nine. Other entrances for the complex were being watched by officers in cars or nearby buildings until the time for the raid. At a staging area five blocks away Judy waited with the SWAT teams. Detectives Nyte and Kane had been approved for going in with the SWAT officers. Nyte couldn't wait to prove the wolverine was behind the gang. Kane wanted to do all he could to keep Ernie safe.

The detectives and SWAT leaders watched a monitor that traced the location of Ernie.

"Bad signal."

"He must be in the tunnel under the street."

A minute later the blip showing the location of Ernie, or at least the location of his cell phone, was in the warehouse across the street from where the weasel had gone in.

Judy sent the message, "All units, Officer Hunter is now in the warehouse."

"Three floors," a SWAT officer grunted, looking at the blueprints. "Wish we had vertical elevation. What floor are they on?"

Judy recognized the voice of the raccoon and the red panda. There were a couple new voices, and questions from the animals who would be distributing the drug. Then Ernie asked the question which indicated the wilde was at his location, "Excuse me, but could Mister Xhou offer any advice on finding animals to work with me?"

"Five minutes," Judy ordered. "SWAT team hits the warehouse doors in five minutes. All units assume your positions."

Officers began moving from cars and buildings to the possible exits from the complex.

Five minutes after Judy gave the order to assume positions the SWAT team hit the old wooden doors leading into the warehouse, and bounced off. The thin veneer of old wood covered a very new, and solid, steel door.

Inside the warehouse, bar, and connected buildings lights began to flash. Alarms sounded.

Four uniformed officers entered the bar, "Raid in progress. No one move. Everyone keep their seat. If you're just here having a drink you will not be arrested. But stay where you are right now."

Four officers were not a large force, if the bar turned out to be the exit route the gang used. But with seven different entrances/exists to cover the police were stretched thin at the points not being hit by the SWAT team. Since the bar would certainly have patrons the two detectives were additional backup.

And Nick observed the porcupine behind the bar doing... Nick wasn't sure what the porcupine was doing, but after being told not to move any movement caught the attention of the police. "You at the bar, freeze!" Nick shouted, and pulled out his sidearm, hoping none of the uniform officers had forgotten there were two detectives present.

The porcupine did not freeze.

"Paws up, now!" ordered Nick. "I'd really hate to shoot you – you make a good gin and tonic – but I will if I don't see those paws."

The bartender reluctantly raised his paws. Nick moved over to get a better view, in case the porcupine had been going for a gun. Since the fox couldn't be certain what the other animal had been reaching for his simply ordered him out from behind the bar. And this was when Nick realized one of the times he had not paid sufficient attention at the Police Academy. How does one arrest a porcupine? With care, obviously.

"Hey," he called to the uniformed officers, "I forget, how do you cuff a porcupine?"

"Carefully."

"I figured that out for myself. C'mon, we need to get him cuffed now, in case this becomes an escape route."

"Hey, you're the detective. You really can't remember that from the academy?"

"Well, duh, would I be asking if I could?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Congratulations on your vocabulary. But how about we just get porky cuffed somewhere out of reach of a weapon? We'll all feel safer."

Realizing Nick was right an officer moved over to help. As they secured the porcupine Lewis made certain he was also recognized as a detective. He remained at his booth, which kept all officers from any danger of being hit with crossfire.

* * *

Three rhinos on the SWAT team grabbed a huge battering ram and moved into position. They smashed the ram against the door, then a second time, and a third. The door dented, but remained intact. However, the frame had not been reinforced for the amount of pressure slamming into it. The hinges tore from the frame and the dented door fell to the floor. Every animal on the team knew they had lost any possible element of surprise. And given how well the door had been designed, there were likely going to be additional problems.

Judy, still monitoring the bug in Ernie's phone heard, "What's happening?" The voice was one of the other animals in the group hired to distribute wilde demanded.

"Police."

"What do we do?"

"Follow me."

"Where? What are we–"

"Shut up, we're going to the bunker."

Judy alerted the officers to the fact the criminals had a protected shelter.

Surveillance video over the course of the day had suggested more than thirty animals in the warehouse/bar complex. The door the SWAT team breached was, of course, unavailable to the gang as an exit route. Several animals, not near the bunker or who were close to one of the other exits chose trying to flee immediately. Thirteen attempted escapes through other exits. The largest number, six, attempted to escape via the bar. One drew a gun, but seeing the odds against him dropped it and raised his paws into the air.

In the confusion the porcupine managed to free himself from the cuff, or rather he kicked off the top of the bar stool he had been chained to and attempted to run.

"Six attempted escapees," Detective Lewis reported via radio. In addition we've got five other animals we're watching. Detective Wilde sustained minor injuries."

"What's wrong?" Judy demanded.

"Took three or four quills. Moderate level of pain but he's staying at the post."

"Other exits, report," demanded Judy.

"Three prisoners here," Carson reported.

"Two here."

"Nothing on the north door."

There was the sound of gunfire within the warehouse. "Under attack here! Second floor."

"Injuries?"

"No, but this going to be one Hell of a fight."

The old blueprints didn't help. The construction was new. A short, wide hallway ended at a heavy door. GPS showed Ernie behind the door. The bunker apparently extended partway down the hall on either side. The walls were steel reinforced, but small openings which could be opened from the inside allowed members of the gang to open a loophole and fired into the hall. While they could see nothing, and the firing was therefore random, it still added to the difficulty of breaching the bunker.

After the initial thirteen animals who attempted to escape via other exits there were no others. It wasn't clear if the rest of the suspects were protected in the bunker, in hiding, or knew of an exit the police had not discovered. The SWAT team radioed the officers on the perimeter to verify there were no other animals attempting to escape.

"Maybe we got the number wrong about how many there were," Carson suggested over the radio.

"There's more of them in there, count on it," Able insisted.

"We got problems in here," Judy reported. "They're prepared to face an army."

One SWAT leader suggested siege as the safest way to deal with the bunker, "They'll have to come out for food and water."

"More likely they have some escape route planned," another snorted.

"We've got all the exits covered."

"All the exits we know. They've done construction, there's some exit we haven't discovered and if we wait they all go out. I say gas. Non-lethal, but debilitating."

"Yeah, if we could get a couple canisters inside their bunker. Gonna cause more trouble for us than them if we just set them off in the hall."

"And there's no point in trying to break in from the outside," a third remarked in a gloomy voice. "No exterior windows."

"Officer Hunter has GPS tracking," Judy reminded them. "If there is an escape route we can trace–" The lights went out in the building, leaving the officers in the dark. "I was about to suggest cutting power, but they think it will give us more problems." Officers dug out lights, and called for a small portable generator to illuminate the hall.

* * *

Inside the defensive bunker within the warehouse a rhino swung a sledgehammer, knocking down a thin plaster wall and uncovering a hidden door.

"Just keep up the random fire," the wolverine ordered. "We'll be out of here in a few minutes."

Ernie took a deep breath. He suspected the door led to an escape route the police were unaware of, and wasn't covered. He could go with the gang. That was probably the safer course. Part of him desperately wanted to take the safer route. It would have been what any of the detectives would have advised him to do. Stay safe, wait for a better time. But Ernie hadn't even finished the Police Academy and his experience was largely limited to pretending to be a college student.

"Exit door uncovered, just need to move some debris," the rhino called. He dropped the hammer and began pushing plaster board and lathe work aside.

One of the animals, who had opened one of the ports for firing into the hall discovered, "Cops got lights; hall's all lit up."

"Like that matters," the wolverine in charge snorted. "Fifteen minutes and we're all out of here."

And that was when a frightened little weasel pulled back the thick bolt on the armored door and pushed it open, more afraid at the moment of being shot by a police officer than by the criminals. He fell to the floor as he pushed the door open. He realized the value of making himself the smallest target possible.

"What the–" "Fuck!" "Who opened–" were some of the shouts from the gang.

"Don't shoot the weasel," Judy yelled as the SWAT officers charged, determined to get inside the bunker before the door could be closed and bolted again.

It wasn't clear if Judy cry to not shoot Ernie told the gang anything they hadn't already figured out... At least the smarter ones realized it. Xhou realized that if the gang got out alive, he'd end up dead.

Hook MacKenzie grabbed Ernie with his good paw. He would kill the weasel slowly, but not right now. Right now a living shield might be be valuable as the police rushed into the bunker.

As police officers reached the bunker they came under fire. While the police were heavily outnumbered, at least the first arrivals, they were better protected and had more training in the use of firearms. An officer went down, shot in the leg. Two criminals fell, and would not get up again, ever.

More police reached the room.

Panicked criminals looked to the exit, but the police seemed to concentrate their fire on the area to discourage escapees.

Hook MacKenzie had his own protection to keep from getting shot, a hostage. He backed to the revealed exit, keeping Ernie between himself and the police. As he reached the door two officers charged at him. Detectives Nyte and Kane had different, but similar, goals. The panther's passion was to keep the wolverine from escaping. The wolf desperately wanted to keep Ernie safe. Saving Ernie would require stopping the wolverine, but stopping the wolverine would also result in saving Ernie.

The rhino who had cleared the doorway remained loyal, and tried to stop the pair of detectives. But with two detectives he had to make a choice and tackled the wolf. Lylah Nyte went into the darkness beyond the door only seconds behind Hook MacKenzie.

The firefight in the bunker was clearly diminishing. Three members of the gang had died. Several more were wounded. Another officer was down with wounds, but as the police barked orders to, "Drop your weapons! Down on the ground, spread-eagle!" some of the criminals were obeying. A few tried to keep up the fight, but realized there would be no escape.

The rhino and Detective Kane were too tangled for the police to risk a shot. The rhino had brute force. Kane had training. Kane's training kept him in the fight, but would not have been enough for a victory. An officer wielding a night stick brought an end to the fight, although it took three hard blows to stun the rhino.

Nyte, under normal circumstances, would have been much faster than the wolverine – especially when he was burdened with holding a hostage. But feeling her way down a dark corridor, where there could be hidden traps didn't represent a normal circumstance. She could be certain if other members of the gang had made it to the exit before the police arrived, or how many there might be if some had escaped. There was a chance MacKenzie might have even risked killing Ernie and be waiting to ambush her. But she couldn't be too hesitant or the wolverine would certainly have time to kill the rookie officer.

MacKenzie knew the route, had possibly designed it himself. Nyte stumbled and let out a loud curse as she discovered a step hidden by the dark. Her eyesight was better in poor light than most animals, but in complete darkness all animals were blind. She hoped the curse reminded Hook he needed to keep the weasel alive as a hostage.

A light went on in the corridor several meters ahead of the panther, and she heard a curse. The motion activated sensor was supposed to make escape easier for the gang in case of emergency. MacKenzie knew it made it easier for the police who were in pursuit.

"Stop," he ordered the raccoon he was with, "we'll make our stand here."

MacKenzie was the boss... But his good hand was holding the weasel, and he couldn't manage a gun with his hook. The raccoon had no idea how many police were behind them, or how close they were. MacKenzie was the boss, but the raccoon deserted the boss and ran.

"Hold it, MacKenzie!" shouted a panther.

The wolverine had seen her pictures, but didn't give a damn who she was. He had a weapon, his hook, and wasn't afraid to use it. The panther was armed, but couldn't risk a shot while he held the weasel. Echoes of gunfire could still be heard from the bunker. The panther might well be alone, and if she were alone MacKenzie felt the odds were in his favor. The point of his hook was at Ernie's throat.

"Go back," he told Nyte. "Go back or the weasel dies now."

"I go back, and you'll kill him anyway," Nyte pointed out. "I stay here and put a bullet through your ugly face if you hurt the weasel. He's way too valuable to you as a hostage for you to do anything stupid."

The wolverine and panther moved closer together, circling in an odd, slow dance of hate – each hoping to get into a position to take advantage of a mistake by the other. The hook moved away from Ernie's throat and the panther sprang, feeling the danger had diminished for the weasel.

The wolverine had taken the hook from Ernie's throat to tempt her into action, and he was faster than the panther anticipated. The slashing hook caught her sleeve and cut her arm. A trickle of blood stained her uniform.

"Forensics will look at that hook," Lylah promised. "Tie you to the death of that possum, and a couple earlier animals."

"Gonna have to catch me first," he reminded her, and lunged forward. He hoped her wound was deep enough that the pain would distract her. He was wrong. The panther jumped back, and as the hook slashed through empty air Ernie twisted free enough to bite the wolverine's shoulder.

MacKenzie cursed, he let go of the weasel and struck him, hard, knocking him away.

Before the wolverine could use his improved mobility Nyte pounced again, grabbing the wolverine's hooked left arm with both paws, wondering when backup would arrive.

The panther had secured the arm with the hook, but it left MacKenzie's good paw free. He beat at the panther, if he could force her to let go of his left arm he might have time to kill both officers and still escape.

And then Ernie sank his teeth deeply into the wolverine's leg.

The pain was more than a distraction, MacKenzie couldn't keep his balance with two animals attacking him. He tried to kick Ernie away with his other leg, but lost his footing and crashed to the floor.

The struggle ended quickly after that, with MacKenzie face down on the floor, both arms twisted behind him by Detective Nyte.

"Get the cuffs from my belt," she ordered.

"Can you cuff his left–"

"You cuff him, I'm holding... Damn, you're right."

The restraints were improvised, but MacKenzie was mostly secured when Judy and four officers arrived. The four took Hook into custody.

"Both of you to the hospital," Judy ordered. "How bad is it?" she asked, looking at the bloody sleeve.

"Not as bad as it appears," the panther assured her. "Officer Hunter did great."

"Good. Hospital. Now."

"I want to stay for the sweep of the building and–"

"You can leave now on your own legs or I'll have you shot with a tranquiler dart and carried out on a stretcher. Your choice. Ernie, go with her and make sure she gets checked out properly."

It required two hours until Judy was able to go to the hospital to visit. The police had secured the buildings and the criminals taken to jail, the hospital, and the morgue. Police causalities were low, with nothing life-threatening among the injured. The two worst injuries were Detective Kane and a SWAT officer what had taken two bullets in the leg.

Nick was among those who had been examined, treated, and released back into the wild. Three porcupine quills had been removed, the result of Nick scrambling to re-secure the bartender when he had broken free.

Judy checked on Nick first, and found him waiting with Ernie.

"You're a hero," Judy told the weasel. "I'm putting you in for a commendation. You may be the first cadet to leave the Academy having already received a commendation for outstanding service."

"I didn't do that much, Miss Judy," the weasel insisted. "Just opened a door."

"It took guts to do that," Nick assured him.

A voice came from the doorway, "I thought I heard a rabbit."

Judy turned to see Detective Nyte and her male friend in the doorway, "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Three little stitches," Lylah assured her. "Nothing. They wanted to keep me overnight for observation, but I think George would rather have the pleasure."

"I promise to do anything she wants," the male panther assured them.

"Which, by strange coincidence, is probably exactly what you want too, right?"

"The hand of fate," he agreed. "When I heard you were hurt it made me... I'll tell you when we're alone."

"And did I just hear the weasel expressing false modesty?" Lylah demanded.

"I said I didn't do–"

"You might have saved my life, or at least–"

"Your life was in danger because I was being used as a shield! I'm the reason you were injured!"

"I may have to gag this weasel," muttered Detective Nyte. "And when you bit him it–"

"I'm so ashamed."

"You're ashamed you saved me from serious injury?"

"My mother raised me not to bite. She always told me, 'Ernie, never bite another animal.' She must have told me a million times, and tonight I still bit another animal."

"Well I, for one, say he had it coming to him," George Bagheera told him.

"I'm just glad this is over," Judy sighed.

Lylah chuckled, "You think it's over? You had lead. You'll be doing paperwork and testifying in court on this for months. Oh, what's the current status? What's the word on Hook MacKenzie?"

"Three members of the gang expressed a willingness to testify for reduced charges. They claim MacKenzie was the leader."

"That's... Damn Carson will claim they're just saying that to get reduced charges for themselves. You did a great job, Judy."

"I feel like I didn't do that much... I mean, me personally. I had a great team. I feel like most of them deserve more credit than I do."

"Don't sell yourself short. But be sure to talk with each one of them and tell them you think they were great. Will make it easier if you need to work with any of them again. And especially praise the weasel here. When you write up the recommendation for a commendation – let me put in how he saved my life."

"I don't feel like I–"

"Just shut up," Detective Nyte suggested. "Accept the fact you did great." She shrugged, "But keep that humility too. It makes you look better. If you tell everyone how great you were it just makes you look like a jerk. Your momma wouldn't want you looking like a jerk, would she?"

"No, M'am. I guess I should stop worrying and just be glad I can throw away this cell phone." He emphasized the point by throwing it into the trash can in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong with it?" Officer Bagheera asked.

"Got a bug in it. The crooks could listen to me whenever they wanted. The police were listening to me to make sure I was safe. I had to think about every little thing I said."

"I think everyone on the team will chip in to buy you a new one... 'Chip in' as in give money for you to get a new phone, not another listening chip."

"Thank you, Mister Nick, Sir."

"Just in case, you know, there was some pretty female you were wanting to say something to, but were embarrassed about having possible witnesses."

"I would never be rude, Sir!"

"There are plenty of things you could say in a private conversation, that aren't rude but you wouldn't want anyone else listening."

The panther turned back to Judy, "George and I are taking off. You said three members offered to turn state's evidence? Anything else happen at the end that was fun?"

"Sweep of the building turned up Nathan Almond hiding in a closet."

"Nathan Almond?"

"Squirrel who we believe developed wilde. He claims he was being held hostage and forced to manufacture the stuff. One of the animals who wants to testify against the gang says Almond was a willing participant and got paid for his work." Judy shrugged, "At least I don't have to resolve that – let the courts decide. The squirrel is in detention now."

The two panthers left. Judy suggested, "You two go down to Kane's room. I'll join you in a minute." As soon as the fox and weasel left the room Judy pulled out her cell phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Iris? This is Judy. Just wanted you to know the investigation is over. Ernie just tossed out the cell phone with the listening device. And he was a hero tonight."

 _"Ernie? A hero? Really?"_

The rest of us think so, he risked his life to help get the gang in and helped another detective subdue a dangerous suspect."

 _"I want to hear him tell the story."_

"I thought you might. Look, we're at the hospital–"

 _"Was Ernie hurt?"_

"No, he's fine. The doctor's looked him over, no problem. I was thinking... The hospital is right by the campus. If you were in the lobby in, oh, twenty minutes or so you might have the chance to talk to him tonight, if you want."

 _"Well... I wasn't doing anything important. I'll be there!"_

The rabbit reached Detective Kane's room in time to hear him beg, "Please, Ernie, you'd save my life."

"What's up?" demanded Judy. "What did the doctors tell you?"

Nick answered, "I assume they told him not to get into any more fights with a rhino."

"You think I look bad? You should see the rhino," the wolf told him. "Seriously? Mostly bruises, but three cracked ribs. Doctors want me in the hospital for at least a week. I can't take it."

"I was there for the fight," Judy reminded Nick. "When Malus here was done the rhino was out cold on the floor." She turned to the wolf, "As I got here you were asking Ernie for help. What is it you can't take? What was the saving your life comment?"

"The doctor's aren't letting him smoke while he's in the hospital," explained Nick. "He wants to guilt Ernie into smuggling a couple packs in for him."

"I need to smoke," the wolf begged. "C'mon, you could bring in a pack. No one would know."

"The nurses would smell the smoke and confiscate the cigarettes."

"Just one puff, I got to have a puff or two to settle the nerves."

"Detective Kane, Sir," Ernie said in a hesitant voice. "My mother always told me that smoking is an unhealthy habit. Maybe you should see this time in the hospital as a way to quit your addiction."

"I don't want over the habit!" snapped the wolf. "Gum! There's gum with nicotine. No smell. The nurses wouldn't know!"

Judy sighed, "Talk with your doctor. Maybe gum or the patch would be something to make it easier for you to ease off tobacco."

"And I told you, I don't want to quit."

"Don't tell the doctor that," advised Nick. "The doctors are like Ernie's Mom and want what's best for you. Claim you need it to help you kick the habit and maybe they'll prescribe some."

"Would you like my mother to bake you a pie, Sir?" the weasel asked. "She makes very good pies. It might keep your mind off your habit."

"Only if she bakes a pack of cigs inside," muttered the wolf.

They got off the nicotine fiend's theme and updated the wolf on what happened during the final sweep through the building.

"Sounds like you tied it up pretty well."

"It was team effort. I got lucky with the animals assigned to the investigation. A great group of animals. I was telling Lylah how glad I was to have it over. She claims that as lead I'll be doing the paperwork on this for months."

"Oh, at least," the wolf assured her.

A nurse entered the room with a sleeping pill and told the non-patients to clear out.

Judy wanted to send Ernie out first, so that he could see Iris in the lobby without Nick being there to disapprove. She couldn't think of a good way to accomplish her goal, but had a stroke of luck when Nick suggested to Ernie, "Go down to the lobby. We'll meet you there in a few minutes. I have something I want to say to Judy."

That inspired Judy to offer, "If you want to call Fetch I'll pay for it. In case Nick and I get talking long or something. We'll get you a new phone tomorrow."

"But I don't have a–"

"The receptionist will let you call for a ride."

The weasel smiled, "Thanks. Feels good to not worry someone is listening in."

Ernie started walking down the hall toward the lobby, and Nick called a final, "Have fun."

"So, what did you want to talk about with me?" Judy asked.

"Ever kissed a fox in a hospital corridor?"

Judy looked puzzled, "No. Why do you–"

Nick kissed her.

It was a long kiss. A passionate kiss. A kiss of congratulations for doing a great job. A kiss with a promise of anticipated intimacy. The bunny was left breathless at the end, unaware so much could be put into a single kiss. And yet, there was something suspicious about the kiss. "Nice as that was," Judy sighed. "You're up to something."

"I can't just be grateful that we're both fine, and the team survived?"

"It's the timing. You could have given me that kiss when I first got to the hospital, or you could have waited until we got to my apartment so I could put my poor wounded fox in bed... And then _really_ show him much I love him. The hospital corridor is just a strange... Unless you have some fetish about kissing in a hospital."

"What was this about putting your wounded fox to bed and showing how much you love him? Does that include that little white bit of nothing you call a negligee?"

"It might," she grinned.

He leered at her, "Think we could swipe a nurse's cap on our way out to complete the outfit?"

"No," she told him firmly. "But we might see if we can buy or borrow one – since it seems to mean to much to you. Now, Mister Wilde, if I may quote another saintly Bunnyburrow mother, I am deeply afraid you are what my mom would call a very wicked fox indeed."

"True, Miss Hopps, but since you obviously purchased that so-called article of clothing for its entertainment value – for there isn't enough there to keep you warm at night – I am delighted to report you are what therapists would call an enabler."

"No wonder we make the perfect couple. But you're still avoiding the question, why did you send Ernie out first?"

"Um, I, ah, called Gina and she's waiting in the lobby to congratulate him for being a hero."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Why so upset? I think Gina is a good catch for Ernie."

"I called Iris and told her to wait in the lobby for Ernie."

There was a moment of silence as they imagined what might be happening in the lobby.

"This might be a good time to find a side door out of the hospital," suggested Nick.

"Agreed."

* * *

–The End–


End file.
